


Don't Let Me Go

by BlueroseSnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Lust, Non-Consensual, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 51
Words: 58,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueroseSnow/pseuds/BlueroseSnow
Summary: Its hard to keep pining for the same guy for years. It makes things even more complicated when you LIVE with him. Marinette realizes and decides to move on from anymore heartbreak, but soon realizes that she won't be able too.This story definitely contains Adrinette.Will probably have Marichat and/or Ladrien....who knows?You'll just have to read and seeWarning: This story contains Smut, Cursing, and Non Consensual situations that may be offensive to some readers.





	1. Prologue

We all know the irritating irony of Adrien and Marinette's relationship.

Constantly chasing each others alter egos with NO idea whatsoever that the person their obsessed with is also obsessed with them.

Marinette Dupain Cheng,a beautiful dark haired and blue eyes, lives in the best bakery in all of Paris with her parents and has distant dreams of becoming a fashion designer. 

She has a goal to become a great fashion designer much like her ideal Gabriel Agreste who just so happens to be the father of the love of her life, Adrien Agreste.

Secretly, Marinette is Paris's most beloved superhero Ladybug. With the help of Tikki who let's her transform.

As Marinette she was sweet, adorable, and really clumsy, but as Ladybug she was more confident, bold, and heroic.

Adrien Agreste, a handsome blond with striking green eyes, he was a famous model who wore off the designs of his father. 

He was a sweet boy and often shy but is always opened to making new friends. 

His secret was that he spends his free time as Ladybug's partner in crime, Chat Noir.

As Chat Noir he was suave, goofy, and made the most ridiculous Cat puns. With the help of his own kwami Plagg he was able to transform.

He was head over heels for Ladybug, but despite all his efforts he could never convince her to tell him her identity. That didn't stop him though.

He continued to fight by Ladybug and support her anyway he could from the akumas that were constantly threatening the city.

When Marinette turned 18 she became the apprentice to the famous Gabriel Agreste. That allowed her to live in the Agreste household for awhile.

Adrien was happy to have Marinette around. Over the years her stuttering around him seem to go away and they became good friends. It got better when she started living under the same roof. 

Whenever Adrien and Marinette were free they would often hang out in his room or he in hers and sometimes Alya and Nino would join.

Marinette couldn't have been more happier, despite her never getting her feelings across to the blond. 

Adrien adored Marinette's company and treasured it whenever they had the time. Plagg often teased him about how he was falling for the blunette but Adrien denied it saying he was still devoted to Ladybug.

Although deep down he knew that something was changing him.

For 2 years Adrien and Marinette have lived together.Now at the age of 20, They have became the best of friends who continue to keep their feelings locked up.

What they don't realize is that those feelings are about to be put out in the open very....very soon.


	2. Hoping

__Marinette__ 

Who would've thought I'd be where I was today. Working with my favorite designer and getting to see my crush every single day.

Its almost like a dream come true. If only I could tell him how I felt though....

Yes. After five years I'm still crushing on Adrien Agreste. You probably might've thought I'd given up by now, but I guess I'm just not that kinda girl.

I guess you could say being Ladybug gave me the confidence to keep going...to bad it won't help me actually make him mine.

I won't give up though...somehow...I'll find a way.

I heard a yawn and turned to Tikki who was resting on my bed. She flew over to my desk where I was putting the last finishing touches on my new design.

"Good morning..." She said sleepily.

I giggled and gave her a smile. "Good morning Tikki. Nice to see you finally up."

"Like your the one to talk. IM the one who's usually getting YOU out of bed."

I shrugged. "I guess things are changing."

"So I guess that means you didn't forget about the photoshoot your supposed to accompany Gabriel and Adrien too."

My eyes widen at that and I looked at the time.

9:56 the car was leaving at 10:00

"Oh shit!" I screamed and started to pack my designs as quick as I could.

"Yeah things are really starting to change." I heard Tikki said as I grabbed my purse.

"Oh shush." I said as I opened my purse for her. "Come on."

She flew in and I snapped it closed and ran outside.

__Normal__ 

When Marinette got outside the gorilla man was still holding the door open to the car and she climbed right in.

She sat next to Adrien while Mr. Agreste and his assistant Natalie sat across from them.

"Good morning Marinette." Adrien said to the blunette with a smile.

Marinette blushed before looking down at her fingers. "G..Good morning."

"Nice for you to finally join us Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Any later and we would've left without you." Gabriel said with no zero amusement.

Marinette nervously twiddled her fingers at the comment. "I..I'm sorry Mr. Agreste it w..won't happen again."

"Is something troubling you Ms. Cheng. Your usually on point when we schedule our events."

"N..No not at all sir. I was working on the finishing touches to a design this morning and I....lost track of the time."

Gabriel gave a simple nod. "Well then I'm expecting to see some very interesting designs then."

Marinette smiled before turning to Adrien who also gave her a smile that made her heart pound and she looked away.


	3. Thoughts

__Adrien__

Its been about 15 minutes since we arrived at the studio.

After going through hair and makeup. I was finally getting some photos in.

I could see Marinette in the corner of my eye with my father going over the designs she brought with her.

I smiled, Marinette really was an amazing girl. In ways she reminded me of Ladybug with her confidence and sass that I can only seem to see when I'm Chat.

I don't know why she always seem flustered or nervous when she's with me as myself. At first I thought it had to do with my father, but she seems to cope better with him than she does with me.

I often 'visit' her in her room as Chat just so I can see that side of her.

(Flashback)

It was about a year ago. Marinette still was in the middle of sketching a design.

"Good evening Princess." I said climbing through the open window.

She turned towards me and gave a smile. "Hi Chaton, its been awhile." 

She sat her pencil down and spun her chair to face me.

"It has." I said giving her a smile. "So I thought I stopped by to see how my Princess was doing."

In a swift motion I took her hand and gave it a kiss. They were always so soft, plus she always smelled like cookies, despite not living in the bakery anymore.

She shook her head at me taking her hand away. "Still a flirt I see."

"Only for you Princess." I winked

"Oh really? So I'm guessing you finally decided to give up on Ladybug?" She teased.

"I would never abandon my Lady." I said confidently. "Although...I'm not opposed to making new friends."

She rolled her eyes and I laughed before taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "So how's it been going lately? Are you enjoying your stay here?"

The room she stayed in was half the size of my own. I recognized items from her old room at the bakery but they weren't enough to fill the space. It still had a Marinette feel around it though. 

She giggled. "I love it here! I'm working with my favorite designer and I get to see my friend everyday which is a bonus."

Friend? "You mean that Adrien kid? He's your friend?" 

I had considered Marinette as one of my close friends a long time ago but I never thought she felt the same way.

"Yeah, but I don't know if he thinks of me as one."

What?? But I do! I need to make that clear to her next time I see her as myself. 

"Don't worry Marinette, I'm sure he does. I guarantee it."

"How are you so sure?"

I stood up and held her hands in mine.  
"Would I ever lie to you my Princess?"

(Flashback end)

After that I made an effort to show Marinette how much she ment in my life. I hung out with her a lot more. She would come to my room or I would go to hers and we would watch movies, play video games, or simply just talk to one another.

I even mentioned to her how lucky I was to have her as a friend. She smiled at me saying she felt the same with me, but something about her smile seemed a little forced. 

My day always seems to be much brighter when I'm with her and I can feel myself getting drawn.

Of course I could never give up my devotion to Ladybug, but just thinking Mari always seems to put a smile on my face.

"There you go Monsieur! Just like that, give me big smile! Like your eating the Mama's Spagetti!"

I continued to pose for the pictures. With the image of Marinette's smile still in my mind.


	4. Broken

Normal P.O.V

Marinette entered her room and closed the door behind her and slid down to the ground. She hugged her knees as she began to cry.

Tikki flew out of her hiding spot from Marinette's purse trying to provide comfort to the blunette.

"Its okay Marinette." The kwami said in a soothing tone. "I'm sure it wasn't what it looked like."

~Flashback~

"Bring in le other model." The photographer ordered.

A tall and slender brunette walked in the room. She was gorgeous but due to the amount of make-up you couldn't tell whether or not it was natural beauty. 

Adrien gave a confused look. No one told him this was going to be a two-person shoot.

"This is Veronica." The photographer stated. "You'll be taking the remaining shots with her."

Veronica stood next to Adrien. She was almost his height due to her heels, but Adrien still had her beat by an inch or two.

She was pretty Adrien had to admit. but she wasn't as beautiful as Ladybug or even Marinette who always manages to look beautiful without make-up or fancy heels.

They posed together for a dozen more pictures. Some where Adrien had his hands on her waist, some where her arms were draped around him, and others that just screamed COUPLE.

Marinette was watching from the side as Gabriel spoke to Natalie. She tried to fight the jealous feeling crawling in her gut as she saw them look so perfect together. 

"Its just a photoshoot" she tried to convince herself "It doesn't actually mean anything...right?"

"Excellent!" The photographer "Simply Magnificent. Like eating Mama's speagetti!"

Adrien smiled as he let go of the female model. Now that's over he could go home and relax a little. He wondered if Marinette would mind coming over in his room to watch another flick.

"Not so fast Monsieur Agreste." The photographer shouted. "We still have a few shots more to take."

The photographer sounded to happy saying this.

"What kind of shots." The blond had to ask.

"I want you two to kiss." 

Adrien eyes widen and looked at the brunette next to him. She was currently having lipstick applied to her lips.

Should he really do this? Should he agree to this? It wasn't like it was his first kiss but did he really want to kids THIS girl who he barely knows?

He looked back at his father who was looking at him expectantly and Marinette who was currently occupied with something.

Something told him that if she HAD been looking he wouldn't have been able to go through with this, he looked back at the model.

"What's wrong handsome?" Veronica teased with a flirty tone. "Nervous?"

Adrien sighed as he pulled her in towards him. 

"Its not like its the end of the world right?" He thought.

~Flashback end~

Marinette remembers turning away from Adrien for a moment to go over   
some designs a few more time. 

When she turned back that's when she saw. A part of her knows that the stunt was simply for the camera but it just hurt to see him with another girl like that.

The girl was a model, she was very pretty, gorgeous even. How was she supposed to compete with that? 

That kiss might not have been real but with Adrien's profession she won't be the last female he works with and eventually one will catch his eye.

She came to a conclusion. Adrien was definitely out of her league. He was a great friend but he'll never see her fir more than that.

A friend....

"I think....I think its time for me to move on Tikki."


	5. Moving On

Marinette POV.

I called Alya and told her about my situation. She came over as soon as she could with a tub of ice cream while we watched the Titanic.

"Don't let go Jack..." I whispered as I took another spoonful of ice cream. 

I know that I'm being so cliche right now but the irony of it all actually makes me feel a lot better.

Alya knew this too. We always joked about doing this if one of us were ever in a heartbreak situation. It made me feel a little better.

"I'm sorry but the ending to this movie is so fucking stupid." Alya  commented "I mean why the hell did she jump BACK on the boat he could have survived if she wasn't there and drift on the drift wood himself."

"Its because they love each other so much.." I defended even though at one point I thought the exact same thing. "You don't think when your in love..."

"Then she tells him to not let go and what does she do?" She questioned "SHE LETS GO! Like why the fuck you lying." She sang.

"I thought I told you to stop looking at American memes with Nino." I scolded with a smile.

She laughed "I'm sorry I can't help it. Americans are so weird its hilarious."

I smiled but then frowned as I saw my ice cream was gone and the credits began to roll on our movie.

Alya took my bowl and set it too the side. "Well now that that's out of the way." She opened my laptop and began to type. "On to stage 3."

"Stage 3?"

"Yeah. Stage 1 was acceptance. Stage 2 was greiving which you just did. Now Stage 3 is moving on finding a new man or..." She continued. "If your feeling risky you could make last man jealous." She winked.

"No. No. No. I can't do that." I thought for a moment. "How exactly do you plan on finding me a new man?"

"Two words. Online Dating."

"What?!" I shouted. "I can't do that either!"

"Oh yes you can." She told me. "We can't just keep sitting here eating ice cream and watching dank romance films. The best way to get over a heart break is to find a new boo. Girl after I'm done Adrien is going to regret not taking you when he had the chance."

~~~~~~~~~~

The next evening I looked through the dating website with Tikki on my shoulder. I haven't left my room since I we came back home from the photoshoot yesterday. I didn't have any work today as Mr. Agreste was at another meeting and Adrien had went to his fencing lesson. The only one here was Natalie and some of the staff.

"What about that one." Tikki asked when I stopped at a picture of a male brunette with brown eyes. "He looks nice."

"Yeah..." I don't really trust online dating to much. Not everyone are who they say they are on the internet. Although I'm sure I can handle myself if I were to get in some kind of trouble but still.

I heard a knock on my door. 

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Its me....Adrien." 

I froze and closed my computer as Tikki hid. After coming to my decision yesterday I wasn't sure if I wanted to face him again anytime soon.

I took slow steps towards the door and opened it a little.

There he was in all his glory still looking as handsome as ever. He smiled that gorgeous smile of his and spoke.

"Hi."

"H..Hi." I tried not to stutter I really did, but it felt so weird seeing him after deciding I was going to give up on him. 

"I was wondering if you were doing okay." He started. "I didn't get to speak to you all yesterday afternoon and Natalie told me that you've been in your room all day. Is everything alright?"

"Yes! I mean no...I mean...everything's fine!" I said trying to summon up my best smile. 

Adrien didn't seem too convinced. "Okay...well was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie together tonight. I ment to ask you last night but I guess you and Alya were having a girls night."

"Oh...um I'm sorry but I'm....working on something." I tried to think of a reasonable excuse. I can't be alone with him right now.

"Oh..." He looked a little disappointed at my answer and I couldn't help swallowing the guilt. "Okay then...maybe another time. Do you need any help with anything."

"No its fine but Thank you."

He nodded and made his way back to his room. I closed the door and slid to the floor.

"Ugh....this is going to be hard." 

Tikki came out of her hiding spot. "What do you want to do Marinette?"

I went back to my laptop and opened it showing the male brunette from before. 

"I'm...going to take a risk." With that I clicked accept.


	6. Worried

Adrien POV.

She's avoiding me, that much I know. It's been about a week since I've been able to spend any real time with Marinette. 

She's been acting strange ever since the photoshoot with Veronica. On the way back she didn't speak to me once and when we got to the mansion she said she wasn't feeling to well and ran to her room.

I had planned to go by her room later to check on her but then I saw Alya going down the hall towards Marinette's room and I assumed she had called her over for a girl's night or something.

Then the next day I didn't see her for breakfast, we usually ate together in the mornings. It was the first time I've eaten alone since she moved in with us. 

When I came back from my fencing practice Natalie told me that Marinette barely left her room all day and that had me worried. So I went to her door and its like she didn't want me around at all. 

As the week carried on I would often pass her in the hallway I'd greet her and she would mumble a "hi" and then rush right pass me. Every time I try to suggest for us to do something together she would mumble an excuse of why she couldn't.

I sat in my room wondering what could have cause her to suddenly act this way. 

Have I done something to upset her..and if so what was it? Should I apologize even though I have no idea what I did?

My brain was going a mile a minute and it was giving me a headache...that and the fact that my room stunk of cheese because of Plagg.

"You look upset." He said nonchalantly while snacking on another piece of cheese.

"I just want to know what's going on with Marinette." I replied.

"She seemed fine to me last night."

Last night I had visited Marinette as Chat. I was hoping I could get some insight on what might have been going on with her. 

Last night ~

"Hello princess~." I flashed a grin as I entered through the window.

She looked up at me suprised to see me at first but gave me a smile anyway.

"Hi Chat..is something wrong?" She gave a look of slight concern.

She sat down her laptop on the table and turned the screen the opposite way. 

"Oh nothings wrong with me." I assured her. "Although I wanted to know if you were doing alright?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" She tilted her head in confusion and I couldn't help thinking how cute that was.

"Well I've seen you around and you look kind of....down lately. Your always deep in thought you."

She looked away from me for a moment. "I just got a lot on my mind. I had to accept something lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shot me a smirk. "I didn't think the famous Chat Noir would care much about little ole me."

I copied her smirk. "Well princess, as your knight in shining leather I have to make sure nothings troubling you."

She giggled and it was one of the sweetest sounds I've heard all week. I haven't gotten to see her smile like that in awhile.

"Besides." I continued. "If something's bothering you I want to do what I can to help. We're friend's right?"

She blinked at me and gave me another smile. "Yeah...we are. Thanks kitty"

I felt my grin get wider. "No problem Princess."

"Oh where are my manners." She exclaimed. "I'm going to go stop by the kitchen and get us some drinks. Any request?"

"Anythings fine." I replied

"Okay. I'll be right back." With that she exited the room.

I looked around for a moment. She had unpacked more of her stuff months ago and she had fashion supplies and mannequins displayed in certain parts of the room.

The room was very Marinette and her scent was know known from her being in here for so long now.

I looked at her table to see the laptop.

What was she doing just now anyway?

Curiosity took over as I turned the laptop my way and pressed a key to reveal the screen.

There was a picture of a man. He had brown hair and eyes and he wore a suit in the photo. He had broad shoulders and a strong jaw.

My eyes went to the right side of the screen which showed information about the man.

Michael?

I clicked on the envelope button and noticed that she had been sending messages to whoever this 'Michael' guy.

'See you soon' i read the last message from the stranger.

Who the hell...

Suddenly the laptop snapped shut in front of me. When i looked up to see Marinette. I expected her to be angry but she looked embarrassed overall as her cheeks took a shade of red.

"I brought the drinks." She blurted as she handed me one.

"Uh....thanks." I took a cup from her and she sat next to me drinking her own.

We sat there in silence for awhile drinking our cups.

"So..." I tried breaking the silence. "What was that on the laptop."

She didn't look at me. "Curiousity killed the cat you know?"

I grinned. "Ah...yes but satisfaction brought it back."

She shook her head and gave a smile but then it disappeared.

"I trust you Chat and I know that your just looking out for me, but I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you one day but not today..."

I nodded. "I understand. Whenever your ready."

I took her hand and gave it a quick kiss. "I'll always be there for you princess. Even if you don't know its me."

She took her hand away giving me another smile. "Silly cat.'

Flashback end~

Even though she agreed to tell me soon it worried me what she might be getting into that had her embarrassed and sending mysterious messages to some random guy.

I've never seen that guy on the computer before. Who was he?

I heard the sound of heels walking in the hall. Probably Nathalie.

I went to the door to tell her goodnight. To see that it wasn't Nathalie.

Right there was Marinette. In a black dress that fit her form perfectly, wearing black pumps. Her hair was down and curled which was something I didn't see often.

She looked amazing....  
.and scared as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Marinette?"


	7. Appointment?

Normal POV.

Marinette froze as she stared back at the blond with wide eyes. Of all the times in the world for her luck to vanish it happens when she's trying to quickly get out of the mansion without having to run into Adrien.

"M..Marinette?" He called out once again. She instantly snapped out of her stupor and smiled at the boy.

"O..oh hi Adrien." She started. "I..thought you might have been asleep."

Adrien's eyes furrowed with confusion. "Its not far past 8 o'clock. Its still pretty early."

She watched as he took in her appearance once again as if he was trying to contemplate something.

"Are you....going somewhere?" He asked.

"Um..."

"I...I  mean of course your going somewhere... I m..mean why else...would you be dressed...not that you don't look nice or anything! You look great!"

Beautiful actually... He wanted to add but couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Oh.." The blunette blushed. "Thank you."

Adrien stepped out into the hall bringing himself a little closer. 

"Um..if you don't mind me asking...where are you heading off to?" 

"Oh...um..I have a...appointment." It didn't seem like much a big deal, but for some reason she didn't want to tell Adrien about her date that was supposed to help her get over him.

"Appointment? So late?" Adrien questioned.

"Yeah." Marinette replied. "I don't want to be late so I should get going."

"Do you have a way to get there?" 

"Um..its not that far I can walk."

The blond shook his head at that. "No way. I'll call my driver and have him pick you up out front. Just tell him where you want to go."

"Oh..okay. Thanks again." She began to walk away but stopped when she felt Adrien grab her arm.

She looked up at the blond. His green eyes looked intense as he stared down at her. It was the same look she got when Chat Noir got serious.

"Before you go..." He said. "I just wanted to tell you. If any things bothering you...anything at all please don't hesitate to tell me. I'll listen."

He smiled at her. "I'm here for you...even when you don't know its me."

Her eyes widen a little as the familiarity of his words rung in her ears. 

Did he just...no it couldn't be.

She shook the thought from her head and gave him a smile. A real, genuine, smile. Sure he got to see it last night as Chat, but he kinda missed seeing it as Adrien.

"Thank you Adrien. I appreciate it." 

To his surprise and her own she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning away. 

"I'll be back a little later tonight...maybe tomorrow we could stay up and watch a movie together?" She suggested.

"Y..yeah." Adrien replied shaking himself out of his daze. 

"Goodnight Adrien." With that she left down the hall.

"Night..." He watched her disappear around the corner and went back inside his room closing the door.

Plagg watched the blond as he touched a spot on his cheek and turned red.

"What's up with you?"

Adrien didn't answer. He picked up his phone off his desk and sent a message to his driver.

Where the hell could she be going though?

That's when thoughts from last night came back. The man on her computer. Could she be going off to meet with him? 

If so...why would she dress like...

That's when it hit him. This so called 'appointment' of hers was more than what she let on.

He didn't know why it bothered him that she was doing this, but it did, and he was more than concern of what kind of situation she could be getting into.

Not everyone you find online is to be trusted....

With that said, there shouldn't be anything wrong with a certain feline hero to check up on her to make sure she's safe right?

"Plagg! Claws out!"


	8. Le Calife

Marinette POV.

"Thanks for the ride." Adrien's chauffeur gave me a nod and began to drive off.

I walked down the steps and arrived at a little restaurant called Le Calife. It was a restaurant on a boat that floated back and forth on the Siene river here in Paris. 

I looked at my phone to look at the picture of the man I was supposed to meet here. I looked around for anyone who looked similar but couldn't find anyone.

Was this guy late? And on the first date?? Not a very good first impression if you ask me...

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. A handsome man stood behind me. He held a nice smile as he seemed to look me over.

"You....wouldn't happen to be Marinette would you?" He asked.

I blinked and gave a smile of my own. 

"Yes." I said. "And you must be  Michael."

Michael gave a serious look at me as he seem to be inspecting my appearance and I suddenly felt self conscious for a second.

But only for a second.

Adrien said I looked amazing, so I must look fine right?

Wait...what? Stop that you idiot your trying to get OVER Adrien.

"Well I must say..." Michael spoke snapping me away from my thoughts. "Your...way more pretty than I imagine."

I felt a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Thank you. Your very pretty too." Wait what did I say??? "I...I...mean handsome! Your very very handsome."

Oh no what am I doing...

Michael laughed. "How cute. I see your still as funny as you were over the computer screen."

He flashed a smile. "At least I know for sure that tonight is definitely going to be enjoyable."

I giggled. "Yeah."

"Well I shouldn't keep a nice lady waiting any longer." Michael offered his hand to me. "Shall we?"

I took his hand in mine.

Maybe....moving on won't be so bad after all...

Chat Noir POV.

I crouched on the roof of the building close to the Siene river. 

I had a good view of Marinette and this mysterious stranger. 

Michael....was it?

She took his hand and they entered Le Calife.

Something about this bugged me really badly.

First off, it was more than obvious by now that this "appointment" of hers was actually a date and an online one no doubt.

That's why she was so skittish about me looking at her laptop.

Even so, why would she lie to me about it.

I whipped out my baton to get a closer look inside the restaurant where Marinette and her....date...were currently seated inside.

They were just talking. She was laughing at something he had said. Why was she laughing?!

I closed my baton for a moment and wiped the side of my face.

What's wrong with me? Why do I care so much that Marinette is out on a date right now? Why does the very thought of her being with this guy getting under my skin so much.

But mostly, why am I out here watching her on her date. Marinette is a young female adult. She can do whatever she wants. 

Besides what would Ladybug think if she caught me out here, practically stalking a civilian.

Still....I can't leave her alone. I have to at least make sure she gets home alright. In case this guy turned out to be trouble for her.

Although...I have a bad feeling that he's just going to be a trouble for me.


	9. So Close

Normal POV.

After dinner Michael took Marinette for a walk beside the River Seine towards the Pont des Arts. (Image above).

Unknown to them that the feline hero of Paris was watching from a distance, Marinette and Michael continued to converse. His powers as Chat Noir aloud him to hear their conversation from above.

She told Michael about her dream of becoming an expiring designer and she found out that Michael was American and he's been all over the world.

"Wow that's really amazing." She said in awe. "I've never been outside of Paris."

"Well maybe I'll have to take you with me." The brunette said with a grin.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Chat Noir growled. 

He shook his head and wipe the side of his face.

What's going on with me?

Marinette's giggled snapped him back to reality.

"I don't think so. This is only the first date." She said as they made it by the bridge. 

"And many more to come I hope." He smiled. "Im really starting to take a liking to you Marinette."

She blushed at the comment. "How sweet of you to say."

Chat Noir gagged and rolled his eyes. This guy is such a sap. What did Marinette even see in him?

The blonds eyes widen at what happened next. Michael took hold of the blunettes hand and kissed the back of it.

"Will I see you again after tonight?" Michael asked.

"Maybe." She answered. "I guess you'll just have to find out huh?"

"Ooh Sassy..I like it." He chuckled and she did too.

Chat Noir squeezed his baton so hard he was pretty sure he was about to break it.

Why did he find this entire thing infuriating? He doesn't even know this guy and yet he has the burning passion to go down there and punch his perfect teeth in.

And Marinette...she dressed up to go on what that he's more than positive was a date. Why did she lie to him? Did she not trust him? 

He remembers her words from a couple nights ago. 

I trust you Chat.

Did she? Was she planning on telling him about this after it happened? Was she embarrassed to talk about? 

Micheals phone rang and he looked at the screen and frown. "I'm so sorry Ms. Dupain but I'm afraid I have to go. I'd be happy to take you ho-"

"Oh no its fine!" She said "My friends chauffeur is due to pick me up any minute now anyway."

"Chauffeur?" He questioned with a smirk. "Are you sure your not anyone famous?" 

She laughed. "No I'm not."

He gave her another kiss on her hand and lingered for a moment. "Goodbye...Marinette."

With that he left. Marinette smiled at the brunettes retreating figure.

Tonight was...nice. Once she was finally able to stop thinking about Adrien she was able to talk to the man correctly.

Speaking of Adrien. She pulled out her phone to text him to ask his driver to come pick her up. 

"Good Evening Princess." 

She jumped at sudden voice from behind her. Crouched on the side of the bridge was Chat Noir. His expression was emotionless as he stared at the girl.

"Ch...Chat Noir." She said clearly surprised but then shot a glare at him. "Don't scare me like that."

Chat Noir looked down at the direction Michael left than looked back at Marinette.

"So...how was your date?" The way he said 'date' was filled with malice which through her off a bit.

Is he......jealous? She thought for a moment but shook the thought. He was in love with Ladybug there was no way he liked Marinette.

"It was fine thank you and if your mad cause I didn't tell you, I'm sorry....I was a little embarrassed..."

He sighed and his expression softened. "I'm sorry too. I guess I was just a little worried. I was running around and I saw you with that guy and I recognized him as the guy on your laptop and I guess I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you."

He was lying, but not completely. He WAS worried about what she might've gotten involved in.

Marinette smiled at the cat. "Thanks kitty."

She walks over to the side of the bridge he's crouched and leans in.

Chat's eyes widen as she feels her lips on his face once again, in the exact same spot as before.

His face burns as he looks down at the ground and back up at the girl who caused it. He hopped off the ledge and stood in front of the her.

She gasped when he suddenly pulled her by the waist and leaned in. His breath hot against her lips. Their faces were mere centimeters away as they stared back at one another.

Chat leaned in a little more and Marinette realized what he was about to do.

Oh my god is he going to kiss me?! Her mind scream but she made no move to stop him.

The sound of his miraculous snapped him out of his trance and he jumped back away from the girl.

"I..I'm sorry!" He apologized, slightly flustered. "I..I'll be going now!"

With that he used his baton to vault away. Leaving a confused and flustered Marinette


	10. Denial

Adrien POV

Just mere seconds after I return home I detransform. A grabbed a piece of cheese from my emergency stash and toss it over to Plagg who begins to devour it.

"How bout a little warning next time before you transform." I hear him scold, but I pay no attention to it.

Why the hell did I do that? I'm such an idiot. I almost KISSED Marinette!

My face feels hot and for a second I think I might be coming down with a fever.

My phone buzzes and I look to see that Marinette texted me back asking me to send her a ride.

I send the message to my chauffer and toss my phone over on the bed.

The very thought of her is making me dizzy. I feel like I'm going to faint.

I sit down at my chair near the monitors and put my face in my hands.

God this is fucking torture!

"You seem to be thinking really hard over there." Plagg said nonchalantly still munching on his cheese.

I groaned " If your not gonna offer any words of advice then just leave me alone." 

"Hey I'm just saying that your stressing over nothing." He retorted while gulping the rest of his cheese.

"Really? Please explain oh wise kwami of mine." I said with obvious sarcasm.

"Can't tell you. I just wanted to say that your stressing is unnecessary." Plagg then flew over to my bed. Most likely to take a nap. 

I groan again. Sometimes I feel like Plagg never really gives a damn.

Anyway back to the problem at hand. So I almost kissed Marinette as Chat Noir. What does that mean?

Marinette has always been a sweet girl who has now become a beautiful woman. Maybe I just got lost in the moment. Yeah....that's it.

I mean she did look great tonight. I'm sure its nothing more than sudden attraction. 

I love Ladybug, only Ladybug.

There's a knock on the door, I check to see Plagg no where in sight and yell for them to come in.

Marinette slowly opens the door peaking her head "Knock Knock." She says with a smile and enters the room.

She's still wearing her dress, that by now I'm starting to hate. The dress she wore on her date, the dress she wore when I almost kissed her, the damn dress that keeps distracting me from actually listening to what she was saying right now.

"Adrien? Adrien!" Her voice snaps me out of my thoughts once again.

"Oh uh..I'm sorry Marinette. What was that?" 

"I wanted to Thank you for letting me borrow your chauffer tonight so I didn't have to walk." She smiles at me again.

My heart beats faster. "Oh..y..yeah..I mean your welcome."

She giggles and I'm afraid my hearts going to burst from my chest any minute now. 

"Um..Adrien?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I haven't....exactly been honest with you...about tonight." She finally admits.

"Oh?" I have to pretend I don't know what she's talking about. Adrien wasn't the one who was practically stalking her tonight it was Chat.

"Yeah...I guess I was just embarrassed." She continued and twirled the end of her hair in a nervous but adorable gesture she always does. "Alya talked me into doing this online dating thing a little while ago and I finally had the courage to actually go for it." She ends with a laugh.

"So..." I started. "You were on a date with some guy you met online." It wasn't really a question considering I knew the answer, but was more of a statement.

"Yeah..."

"Is that why you've been ignoring me? Cause you were embarrassed?"

"N...No!" She shouted which threw me off a bit. "I mean no..I didn't mean to ignore you if that's the impression you got. I've... just been going through something lately..." 

"Oh..." Judging by her tone. She's not going to tell me. Would she tell Chat though? Then again after that stunt he pulled tonight, maybe not.

"I'm better now though!" She exclaims happily. That's when I notice she seemed to be in a much cherry mood now.

Something about that urks me. Is she happy cause she went on a date with that Michael guy? I don't get it.

"Well I know its late and judging by that look in your eyes you must be tired." She touches my cheek. "Your not yourself when your tired."

I feel a small smile on my face. "Seriously?" I said. "The snickers commercial?"

She laughs and I can't help but join in.

"There it is." Marinette says cupping my face. "There's that smile, I've been missing."

I blink down at her and I'm worried about whether or not she can feel the heat crawling on my cheeks.

Her sapphire eyes sparkle every time she smiles and I can't help but smile back myself.

I can't deny how amazing this girl is, but Im definitely not in love....right?

...Or am I just in denial right now?


	11. Questions

Normal POV

Marinette left Adrien's room not long ago. She told him that she was going to get ready for bed and that she would see him the next day for breakfast.

Not wanting to deal with his inner turmoil any longer Adrien did the same. He took a quick shower before putting on his pajama pants along with a T-Shirt and crawled into bed.

~Later that night~

Its about 2:30am right now. Adrien's in bed fast asleep. The sound of his door opening doesn't wake him at all.

The feeling of soft fingers on his skin makes his eyes open a little. He sees Marinette sitting on the side of his bed smiling down at him.

"Hi Adrien~" she swoons and giggles.

"Marinette? What's wrong?" The blond makes a move to sit up, but is roughly pushed back down.

His eyes widen at the sudden force and his gaze shifts over to Marinette who's wearing the most mischievous grin right now.

She crawls on the bed and sits on top of his abdomen straddling the blond.

"M...Marinette?" He can't seem to figure out what she's doing or why she's in his room in the first place, but he make no move to stop her.

"What do you think of me Adrien?" She asked.

"Wha...What?"

"What...do you...think of me?" She repeats. "Do you like me?"

"Of c..course I do!" He answers honestly. "Your one of my best f..friends"

He stumbles on the word 'friend' as if he didn't feel that the word was right.

"Friend huh?" She says with a sad tone and Adrien feels his own heart ache hearing her say that.

"I mean your amazing!" He continued. "Everything about you is great. Your smart, talented, and pre-" 

"Pretty?" She interuppted with a scoff. "Call me pretty all you want, but I doubt I'll ever be beautiful to you...at least not like Ladybug..."

"Huh??"

"I know Adrien. I know you love Ladybug and I understand. She's perfect." She looks down at her hands on his chest and her eyes shine with unshed tears. "Im not."

Finding the strength to finally sit up with Marinette still on his lap Adrien wraps his arms around her.

"Don't...talk like that.." He holds her tighter. "Your every bit as amazing as Ladybug....if not more amazing."

"Then why do you keep denying your feelings for me?"

He froze. What did she say?

"F..Feelings?"

"Do you love me Adrien?"

He looked her in the eye. Deep into those blue orbs he came to love so much. 

Suddenly the light in them dulled. Marinette began to fade away.

"Mari?" 

"Do you love me....Adrien?"

Adrien eyes shot open and he sat up to look at the time. 

3:02am

What the hell? Was it all a dream? 

The blond fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. 

Thoughts of Marinette swarmed though his head. Why was she constantly in his thoughts now?

First she was ignoring him which drove him crazy. Then she went on a date which irritated him.

The very thought of her spending time with another male put him on edge. Now that he thought about it. The only other male she really hung out with was Nino, and he was hooked on Alya. 

Adrien ment what he said in his dream, he truly did. Marinette WAS amazing. She was always there for him as both Chat and Adrien. 

He thought of how Marinette has always been so open to him as Chat and so sweet to him as Adrien. How she always seemed to brighten the world with her smile and how dark the world got when she didn't.

I trust you Chat.

Im glad your my friend Adrien.

He had to see her. He didn't care that it was a quarter after 3 in the morning now. He had to talk to her.

He couldn't talk to her as Adrien though. Not yet at least. He might get some valuable info as Chat.

"Come on Plagg."

The kwami yawned. "Where are we going?"

" Chat needs to see his princess real quick."

The cat groaned.

"Claws out!" In a green flash he transformed


	12. Answers

Marinette POV

I have this thing where I wake up in the middle of the night. Sometimes I go right back to sleep, other times I would can't and I would try to tire myself out with making designs.

I'm sewing the finishing touches to a design I have been working on for weeks now, when I hear a knock on my window.

I look up to see Chat Noir perched outside my window once again.

I'm a little surprised to see him this soon after what happened at the Pont de Arts bridge, but I can't stop the giddy feeling I'm getting from seeing him again.

I head over and push the window open. He jumps right inside and stands in front of me.

"Hi...."

"Hi." I say with a smile.

"Um..." He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I'm a little surprised to see you awake at this time." 

"Oh really?" I laughed. "Well if you thought I was sleep. Why did you come?"

"I....I don't know." He said looking towards the floor.

There's something about seeing the confident and charming Chat Noir acting like a nervous school boy that amuses me. I'm surprised that I'm not just as flustered given that he almost kissed me earlier.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I turn around and head back to finish the dress I was working on. 

"Well" he started. "I guess I just wanted to ask a couple of questions."

"Curiousity killed the-"

"Satisfaction my dear princess."

I giggled and I can see him visibly relax from the corner of my eye.

He comes closer observing my work as he continues. "I wanted to ask about your little....date."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Okay? Shoot."

"Well did you have.....fun?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "I did. Michael, that's his name by the way, he was a complete gentleman. He's been around the world and I found out that he's American."

"Hmm...." He seemed to be contemplating something. "Why?"

"Why what?" 

"Why did you decide to do this online dating thing in the first place?" 

"Well..." I could feel my face turn pink. "In all honesty... I was kind of....trying to get over someone."

Chats eyes widen at my confession. "You...like someone?"

"Liked." I corrected. "I mean I still like him, but I'm slowly getting over it. I kind of had to come to terms recently that he's pretty much out of my league."

He blinked. "If you don't mind me asking...who's the guy you had to get over?" 

I chuckled a little, mainly from embarrassment. "You might think I'm crazy but...its actually the boy here that I live with...Adrien."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien POV

Im back in my room, staring at the ceiling as i continue to replay the events from an hour ago.

"Adrien? As in 'Agreste'?

"Um yes?" She gives a small laugh. "I'm more than positive that that's the only 'Adrien' who lives here."

My face grows hot at the thought of it all. 

"So...what made you want to g..get over him?"

"Like I said, he's way out of my league. He's an amazing friend and super fun to hang out with, but he'll never see me that way. You know what I mean?"

I nodded. Although I'm still trying to process what she's saying.

She pokes my nose and I look up and her to see her smiling bright.

"Don't look so down kitty. Its okay, I'm getting over it. I was really down about it for awhile but I'm doing better."

She giggles, my heart starts to rapid fire.

"My friend Alya, actually had this idea to try and make him jealous with the online dating thing. I doubt it would've worked anyway."

I can't believe it. All this time Marinette had feelings for me.

Well.....HAD feelings for me.

I groan. How come I never saw it? I feel like kicking myself right now.

The fact that Marinette, this amazing, talented, and pretty...no beautiful girl, saw me as someone who was 'out of her league.'

I couldn't help, but chuckle at the thought. I remember how I always saw Ladybug as this untouchable being who I didn't seem to have a chance with. Is that how Marinette saw me?

Did my affection for Ladybug blind me from something I could have possibly started with Marinette?

My head is pounding right now. If I keep this up I might not get any sleep tonight. 

I reach over for the glass of water on my nightstand and decide to pop a couple of sleeping pills.

Maybe this will help me feel at ease


	13. Sweet Treat

__Normal__

Adrien was able to sleep peacefully until a soft giggle awoke him from his slumber. The blond opened his eyes to see Marinette once again on top of him on his bed.

She smiled down at him. "Hi Adrien~"

Adrien's eyes widen "Marinette?! How did you-? When did you-?"

Is this another dream??

"How you feeling handsome?" The blunette above him began to play with his hair a little. The feeling of having her fingers run along his scalp felt to good to deny it.

"I'm...doing good...I guess." The blond replied.

"You know, you never did answer my question last time."

"What?"

"Do you love me, Adrien?" Marinette looked into his eyes with a serious look even though she still held a smile on her face.

Adrien blinked at the girl. He took a deep breath before giving his answer.

"I....I don't know." He said hanestly "Marinette, I care about you....a lot. I love hanging out with you and your smile brightens my day each time I see it, but...."

"But You still love Ladybug." She finished.

He looked up at her blue eyes to see that a tear had fallen down her cheek.

Adrien's heart shattered as he sat up to wipe it away. Suddenly her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she brought her lips to meet his.

Adrien's heart started to rapid fire. His first thought was to pull away before the feeling started to sink in. He slowly wrapped his arms around the blunettes waist and kissed back.

Marinette pressed her body closer to the blond as his hold on her became tighter.

"What am I doing?" He thought. "Why can't I stop?"

Marinette pulled away and looked into the blond's eyes. 

"I guess...it can't be helped." She spoke. "Even if you don't love me, I think its pretty obvious that you still want me for yourself. Your such a selfish boy~"

"W-What? M-Marinette what are you t-talking about-"

"Tell me I'm wrong Adrien. Why else would I be here?" She giggled before lifting his shirt and kissing his neck.

"M-Marinette?!" 

"Shh...just relax handsome~" Her fingers trailed down his bare chest. She licked his neck before slowly pulling down the rim of his shorts.

What....the hell?

Adrien woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Man...how long was I out?

Another knock and this time a voice along with it.

"Adrien? Are you up?"

He froze. Marinette was at his door. Why did he suddenly feel anxious about seeing her? Damn those dreams.

"Ah...I...um...come in!" He quickly sat up.

Marinette entered the room closing the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at the blond.

"Hey there sleepyhead."

He chuckled. "H..Hi."

"You must of had quite a night. Its rare for you to sleep in so late." 

Huh?

Adrien looked at the clock and realized that it was in fact 11:46 am. He almost slept to noon??

He scrambled for his phone checking his calendar for anything he had to do that day. Luckily he didn't have any which ment he was free for today. He let out a breath of relief.

"False Alarm?" Marinette asked once she noticed him visably relax.

"Yeah, apparently I'm free today."

"Awesome! I am too, although there's a few errands I need to go run, but maybe we can hang out after I'm done." 

Adrien took this moment to look at her appearance. She was already dressed. From where he was he could see that she had on a gray shirt with white flowers scattered across, a red skirt with black leggings underneath. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, which to him just made her look more adorable.

Marinette noticed he was staring at her outfit and blushed looking away. 

"Yeah..I know it's not my best work ,but do you really have to stare?"

Adrien blinked and looked away. "Sorry.."

"Its okay I'm just teasing." She stuck her tongue at him.

He laughed, that's when he noticed the bag she held in her lap. Her family's logo was on it which could only mean one thing.

"You wouldn't of had brought me back any sweets would you?" He said with a bright smile. 

Marinette giggled as she brought the bag in full view scooting closer to him. "Of course, I know how much you love them."

"Let me guess... croissants?" He said a little excited. 

"Yes." she giggled. 

She gave him the bag and he pulled out the crescent shaped pastry, taking a bite. 

"Oh man I could just kiss you!" Once the words came out his mouth Adrien instantly regretted them. His mind going back to the dream he had last night. He looked at Marinette who stared at him with a surprised look. "Um...I mean not that I would, I...I mean not that kissing you is a bad thing, I ment I-"

"Its okay." She stopped his rambling. "I know what you ment."

Adrien shoved another bite of the crossiant in his mouth hoping to keep himself from saying anymore stupid things.

"Oh I also grabbed a few of these." Marinette reached over and pulled out a square shaped pastry sprinkled with powder on the top. 

"What's that?" the blond asked.

"Its a beignet." She answered. "There a really popular breakfast treat in New Orleans, Louisiana, That's in America. My dad decided to cook some up today and he's giving free samples to customers."

Adrien reaches into the bag grabbing another beignet and took a bite. He marveled at the sweet texture melting into his mouth as he chewed.

"This is sooo good." Leave it to Marinette to bring him delicious sweets and treats like this. 

I wonder if Natalie knows about this. She'd most likely have a fit if she did.

"Well I better get going." The blunette stood up from the bed. "I'm heading out in about an hour so if you need anything before than don't hesitate to ask okay?"

Marinette was about to make her way out, when Adrien suddenly grabbed ahold of her wrist. She turned around and looked at the boy, he had such an intense look in his eyes that she couldn't make out what emotion he was feeling. His green eyes that she always found herself getting lost in were doing their magic once again. 

She shook her head a little to to keep her out of a daze. No no no stop it stop trying to fool yourself to thinking you have a chance.

"Is...is there something you need Adrien?" 

Her voice seemed to wake him out of the daze he was in as well. He looked down at his hand holding her wrist and released her. 

"Oh..I..um..sorry I wanted to-" He tried to think of a decent excuse. "-ask about joining you?"

She blinked. "Oh..oh! Y-you dont have to do that I'll be fine. I just have to collect some fabric from the-"

"I can help. Just give me an hour and i can get dressed. I don't have anything I need to do today and...I like spending time with you."

Marinette's face started to burn. "O..okay I'll wait for you to get ready. I'll be in my room seeyainanhourbye."

With that she rushed out of the room.

Adrien blinked at how fast she went and let out a huge sigh. 

He looked over on the other side of the bed to see Plagg floating into view.

"You two...." The cat groaned. "....give me the biggest headache of the century."


	14. Seeing Him Again

__Marinette__

Is it just me or have hanging out with Adrien always felt this...strange?

He seems tense the entire time we're walking and whenever I look at him he turns his gaze further away from me. As if he was watching me or something.

Keep it together Marinette your over thinking the situation. 

I try to distract myself by looking down at the list of supplies I need to gather, we've been walking for about 15 minutes with are destination being a few blocks away by now. 

I still wonder why Adrien was so insistent on coming with me though. I know it's been awhile since him and I got to enjoy each others company for this long. 

I look over at Adrien, such a handsome young man, I may not have a chance with him, but god I can't deny how perfect he is.

His eyes meet mine and this time I'm the one who looks away. Oh god if I keep doing that he just might find out that I like him before I get the chance to get over him.

"Marinette?" 

I jumped a little at the sound of his voice and turn around to see that he stopped a little ways behind me.

"Y..Yes?"

"Isn't this the fabric store we were heading to?" He asked pointing to the shop in front of him that I had no idea we passed. 

Slightly embarrassed, I give a little laugh. "Heh...yeah. Silly me, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

I walked up to the entrance as he opened the door for me. Adrien smiled down at me before placing a finger on my forehead. "What's going on in that brain of yours that has you so distracted Mari?" He teased with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and brushed his finger aside. "Oh shush you. Now come on if we get this done maybe we can finally enjoy the rest of the day off."

We entered the fabric shop, but something didn't feel right.

The way he smiled at me just now. Was it me or did that smirk look very familiar?

~~~~~

After the fabric shop we made our way over to my parents bakery.

"Are you sure your okay with walking Mari? I can call my chauffeur if you want?" Adrien asked.

I shifted my bags to one arm and poked his cheek with my free hand. "Stop being so lazy a walk can be good for us."

He scowled and stuck His tongue at me. I laughed. 

"I'm just saying cause you have a lot of bags and you refuse to let me carry any of them." He argued.

It's true, Adrien had offered to carry my bags, as sweet as the gesture was I'm perfectly capable of doing it my self.

"At least let me carry 3 bags." He suggested.

"Hmm..."

"2 bags?"

"Hmm...."

"Ugh! One bag?? Come on Mari, your making this harder than it has to be."

I giggled and decide to hand him a couple bags to carry.

"See? Was that so hard?" Adrien smiled.

"Oh shush before I pluck you or something." 

He laughed, shifting the bags i gave him in one hand he put his free arm around my shoulders.

I missed this...just us being friends and not having a care in the world. Sometimes I wonder if my romantic feelings for Adrien is what complicated everything from the start.

Before entering the bakery a familiar brunette came out the door with a bag that had my family's logo on it. He looked at me and his eyes brighten with a smile and I realized who it was.

"Micheal?" 

"Ms. Marinette, it's so nice to see you again." He stood in front of us with a charming smile. "You still look as beautiful as the night I first met you."

I blushed slightly, giggling nervously to myself. "T..Thank you. It's nice to see you again too." 

Michael's eyes shifted over to Adrien who's arm was no longer around me and hadn't said anything since Michael first appearance.

"Oh, Micheal this is my close friend Adrien. Adrien this is Michael, he's the guy I told you about."

Adrien gave a slight nod, but still remained silent. 

"Adrien? As in "Agreste" Adrien?" Michael asked. Adrien gave another nod. "No wonder you looked familiar, posters of you are literally all over the city." 

"Yeah..." Adrien seemed real constricted here.

"So...Marinette? Where were you heading off too?"

"In there actually." I said nodding towards the bakery. "My parents are the owners of this place, we wanted to stop by and say 'hello'"

"Really now? Your parents are very nice people, I just ordered a full bag of beignets, I haven't had these since my last trip to New Orleans in America."

"Really? What's it like over there?"

"Well it's-"

"We really should get going Marinette." I looked over at Adrien who looked very impatient. "We don't want to keep your folks waiting."

"Oh yeah your right. Sorry Michael but we should be going. Call me later?"

He smiled. "Definitely."

Before I could finish saying goodbye, Adrien grabbed a hold of my arm and led me inside the bakery.


	15. With You

__Normal__ 

It's been about thirty minutes since Adrien and Marinette entered the bakery. Thirty minutes since the encounter with Michael. 

Adrien felt as if he was about to explode. Why did he act so cold towards Michael? He seemed like a nice guy and he had been rude. Why did it irritate him to see this guy compliment Marinette and talk to her?

I really need to get ahold of myself, he thought, Before I end up going insane.

They went inside and upstairs to the home above the bakery to talk to Marinette's parents. Sabine and Tom were happy to see Adrien as they always were whenever he had the chance to stop by with Marinette. Tom went over to the kitchen to get snacks while Sabine continue to converse with the two.

"So Marinette, Alya tells me that you started seeing someone recently." Sabine stated.

Marinette's eyes widen slightly and Adrien who was drinking a cup of water nearly choked on the liquid.

Marinette chuckled nervously, "Well yeah I guess you could say that..."

Sabine smiled brightly "So who's the lucky fellow?" Her eyes went over to Adrien for a split moment before looking back at her daughter.

"His name's Michael." Marinette answered. "Alya...kind of convinced me to sign on this dating site and we met on there and went on a date awhile ago."

Sabine blinked. "Oh?" She looked over at Adrien again who had gone quiet continuing to drink his water. "Well...how is he?"

"He's really great actually. He travels around the world, he works with many different companies, oh and he's American not that it matters though." She giggled. "Actually we just ran into him outside the shop. He was the guy with brown hair who was in here before we came in."

"That was him? Well he sure was handsome." Sabine smiled. "But I want you to be careful honey, not everyone are who they say on the internet."

"I thought the exact same thing." Adrien said.

Marinette sent a look to Adrien.

"What?" He asked.

Tom brought in some macaroons setting them on the coffee table. "I'm sure Mar can handle herself Sabine, she's a big girl now." 

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Seriously Dad?"

"What I do?" 

She sighed. "Oh nothing." Marinette glanced at Adrien who was already helping himself to the treats on the table. She couldn't help but smile at him.

~~~~~~~

6:45pm. About 2 hours since they entered the bakery and were now on their way out.

Walking side by side had been silent for the first minute until Adrien decided to speak. 

"So....was there anything else you had planned?" He asked.

Marinette shook her head. "Nope. That was it. We could head home now."

Adrien nodded looking down at the ground.

"Was there something you needed to do?" She asked him.

"Oh no...well yes, but more like 'want' instead of 'need'. I just thought the night was still young and it's our day off, we should do something fun and we haven't really hung out lately and I miss y-I-I mean I really enjoy spending time with you....ya know?" 

He was babbling he knew it, she knew it, and he was more than positive that anyone who could hear him knew it too.

He blushed red, rubbing the back of his head, looking at the ground again, but back up at her again when he felt her take his free hand.

"I like spending time with you too." She answered honestly slightly red in the face. Looking over at the park nearby Marinette noticed that the carnival was in town. She tugged on Adrien's arm. "Hey! Let's go over there. It's been awhile since we went to one of those."

Marinette gave him the biggest most gorgeous smile. For Adrien, saying 'no' was not an option.

They played games and went on many different rides. At one point they competed against each other for a prize. It was a giant stuffed animal of a blue cat that was half ladybug. Adrien had won the prize, but gave it to Marinette in the end.

"Wha...but you won." She had said accepting the toy anyway. 

"Yeah, but what do I look like as a grown man carrying around that thing?" He laughed. "It's better off with you."

The blunette giggled hugging the toy. They were on their way over to the ferris wheel once they got on She turned the catbug around observing it. "Random question, but you ever wonder if Ladybug and Chat Noir had a kid, he'd look like this?" She joked.

Adrien chuckled. "Well considering he's a blue cat and not black I have questions on who the real catdad is."  
They laughed. "Hey maybe we can be his new parents."

Marinette smiled. "Oh so I guess that makes me Ladybug and you Chat Noir?" She joked even if she knew half of it was true.

"Hey I think I'd be an awesome Chat Noir."

"You may be right."

Adrien thought for a moment, "So...what do you think of Chat Noir anyway?" He couldn't help but ask.

Marinette was a little surprised to hear this question from him but answered it nonetheless. "Chat is...a lot of thing. He's flirty, he's brave, he makes the most ridiculous puns....but.."

"But?" Adrien urged on.

"...I think what I like most about him is how selfless he is. He always goes out of his way to make sure a friend is alright....to make sure I'm alright."

"What do you mean?"

Marimette looked around, they were already in the air and their wasn't anyone in any nearby carts on the ferris wheel to hear them. "Keep this between you and me, but...sometimes every now and then Chat comes to visit me in my room."

Adrien blinked, this wasn't news to him, but he was still surprised that she told him this.

Marinette continued. "He's really sweet, I always thought he was a flirt, but I guess that's just his persona, he doesn't seem like the type of guy to switch from girl to girl. He makes me laugh when I'm down and keeps me company when he can."

Marinette was surprised to see that Adrien was so interested in her talk about Chat Noir. He seemed to be paying really close attention.

He finally decided to speak, "You....really trust him a lot, don't you?"

Marinette turned to Adrien, his eyes were intense as if he was anticipating whatever her answer was going to be.

She spoke honestly, "With my life."

They were at the peak of the ferris wheel where they stopped. From where they were they can see the Eiffel tower along with most of Paris.

"Wow." Mari marveled. "No matter how many times I see it. I can't imagine anything more beautiful." 

"I think I can think of a couple..." Adrien whispered. He thought of Ladybug for a moment but then looked over at Marinette.

The lights from the city below left a glow on her face along with a sparkle in her eyes the soft wind blew her hair softly as she smiled down at the city.

He found himself leaning closer towards her, his intentions were to give her a small peck on the cheek, although fate had other plans.

Feeling him getting closer Marinette turned her head to ask him what was wrong, but was surprised to feel his lips against hers instead.


	16. Realization

Adrien POV

"Wow and I thought you couldn't screw things up more than you already have but you proved me wrong." 

I groaned listening to my kwami gloat. As much as I hate his snarky remarks, he's right. I really did screw things up with Mari tonight.

~Earlier~

It took me about a minute before I realized I was kissing Marinette. Despite it being a mistake, I couldn't bring myself to stop. 

It wasn't until I opened my eyes a little I noticed the surprised look on her face staring right back at me. I froze and pulled back.

"Uh...uh..." I had to think of an excuse quick. "I'm..s.so sorry. It was an accident I didn't mean to get that close I just..."

She blinked and gave me a slight smile. "It's fine Adrien just forget about it. It was an accident...right?"

"Yeah....an accident." My heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. She looks away back at the scenery below.

My heart ached when I notice that flash of pain in her eyes that was there just for a moment. The same look she got when she spoke to Chat about her crush.

The same look when she spoke about me....

~~~~~~~~

Groaning into my pillow again, I turn around and lay on my back staring up at the ceiling.

I never meant to actually kiss Marinette. I only wanted to give her a peck on the cheek. You know...something small, i mean she's done it to me. 

Even though it was an accident, I couldn't really bring myself to regret it. Kissing her felt...wonderful, like a missing piece of my life had been found, like just being that close to her made me feel whole again.

The thought of kissing her again made my face burn. Just thinking about how I kissed her before has my heart pounding, her lips were so soft...so sweet.

Agh! Get it together Adrien! Stop THINKING about it!

I turn my head towards the clock. 11:45. We got home around 9. It's a quarter to midnight and I still can't sleep. Usually if I was having a bad day or night, I'd go visit Marinette as Chat Noir, she always acted differently towards me as Chat then she did when I was Adrien, like she was more comfortable with Chat, but I can't do that now, especially when she's part of the reason for my dilemma right now.

I sit up and rummage through the drawers of my nightstand looking for my sleep pills, I take a couple with a glass a water and lay back down.

Hopefully I'll be able to get some decent sleep tonight, and for the love of God....I pray that I don't have another seductive Marinette dream...

Normal POV

~Later that night~

He should've known, his luck is seriously the worst, why did he think it be any different now?

Fate has never been kind to Adrien and right now proves it as he open my eyes to once again see Marinette above him sitting right on his groin.

He really couldn't tell if this is good luck or bad luck right now. For one he had this beautiful girl on top of him, but for some reason he couldn't move his body, so he's forced to lay there until she says something, so he just stares back at her.

She crossed her arms raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"So..." She starts, " Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

Adrien turns his head away. "I don't know what your talking about?"

"Like hell you don't." He turned his head back to the girl. She seemed aggravated with him, not like in his previous dreams where she had been very sweet to him. 

When he didn't reply back she continued, "Do you think this is a game Adrien? That you can just kiss me and brush it off like it was nothing?"

"It was an accident..I wasn't trying to-"

"Then what were you trying to do Adrien? Kiss my cheek? As if that's not gonna send mixed messages as well? If you don't love me that's fine, but If you keep doing this to me, you might just lose me as a friend too!"

Adrien's eyes widen, for a moment it didn't feel like a dream anymore, it felt real, like it was actually Marinette who was with him right now and not some fake one that his subconscious conjured up.

And it terrified him, was he actually about to lose Marinette?

Adrien tried to speak. "Marinette...."

"Maybe...maybe I really would be better off with Michael.."

That triggered him, suddenly he was able to move and he grabbed her by the wrist pinning her down on the bed. He was on top now.

"A.. Adrien!" Dream Marinette was surprised at him, but she didn't struggle to get up. 

"Was that your plan all along? Do you even like Micheal or is he just there to get at me? To make me regret it all?" He snarled

He didn't know where this sudden anger of his was coming from he didn't even know who or what he was mad at. 

He didn't know if it was Micheal who she crudely mentioned just now for just being her new interest, if it was Marinette who have been constantly running through his thoughts the past two weeks now and gave up her affection for him without giving him the slightest clue about how she was feeling.

Or if it was his own damn fault, which he knew was most likely the issue. Adrien couldn't blame Marinette he knows that and as much of a bad feeling he gets around Michael, he couldn't blame him either.

Adrien was the one who didn't see that signs, he was the one who was to infatuated with Ladybug to see what was in front of him the whole time, and he was the one who didn't take her when he had the chance. 

Realization struck him as he finally realized why he felt this way, there was only one explanation.

"I....I love you Marinette. So please....don't give up on me. Don't let me go...." 

Marinette blinked up at the blonde giving him a smile.

"What took you so long?"

~~~~~~

Adrien woke up the morning in a cold sweat, looking at the clock he groaned.

6:17 am 

He sat up with a yawned, wondering if he should take a shower or just go back to sleep. 

He tensed when he finally remembered the dream he had and what happened in it. The anger and sadness he felt and the conclusion he finally came too.

Adrien was in love with Marinette while at the same time having feelings for Ladybug, Marinette was seeing someone else in an attempt to get over her feelings for him.

He was absolutely screwed.


	17. Interest

_Marinette POV_

"He did what?!" I pulled the phone away to save some what of my hearing from my best friend.

"I'm not kidding Alya, he kissed me on the ferris wheel last night." I repeated, "I mean... according to him it was an accident but-"

"Accident my ass! That boy is definitely into you." She insisted, "You may have a chance after all Mari! Accidents like that don't just happen."

"I don't know, he seemed real set on acting like it never happened." Marinette frowned at the memory remembering the disappointment she felt when he brushed it off. "Besides, even if that is true aren't you the one who encouraged me to go online dating so I could get over him?"

"I also said you could use it to make him jealous, which seems to be working since he's making a move."

"There's plenty of other girls I'm pretty sure he'd rather be with." I said thinking about his kiss with that Veronica model. "I shouldn't get too excited, I might get hurt."

_Besides it's not just Adrien who's acting weird, I've gotten weird vibes from Chat lately ever since he found me after my date with Michael._

"Well I support whatever chose you make, but I still think he's interested." Alya paused. "Speaking of guys who are interested, how are things going  with that Michael guy you told me about?"

"It's a little early for details Alya. We went on one date and since then I've only seen him once."

"What's he like?"

"He's sweet, handsome, and dare I say it...almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"Yeah that's the thing. He was a little too perfect. With Adrien it's the fact that he's an adorable doof that made him perfect in my eyes, but this guy didn't seem to have any flaws."

"Aw shit." Alya groaned. "This better not end up like that fucking Disney movie with the talking snowman."

I laughed, "Oh come on that was a great movie."

"Yeah, but now I see it everywhere. I swear if I have to hear Nino or anyone else for that matter singing 'Let it go' I'm going to go insane."

I shake my head laughing at Alya's statement. Then there's a knock at the door.

"I got to go Alya, someone's at the door."

"Alright. Oh wait by the way, am I going to see you at the club this Saturday?

I thought for a moment, "Maybe. I'll think about it."

"I'll hold you up to that. See ya girl."

~~~~~~~

Natalie had been the one on the other side of the door when I answered. Mr. Agreste wanted me to accompany Adrien to his photoshoot today to make sure nothing goes wrong.

Adrien seemed the same as always, but I can't help feeling there's something off about him today.

I watch Adrien pose for the pictures as the photographer takes many shots. He really can make any one look good,  of course it's not like Adrien needs any help with that.

"No no no this is all wrong." The photographer groaned. "Something is missing."

I looked over at the wardrobe rack then back towards Adrien and the photographer.

"I think I have something." I walk over to the rack and grab a beige scarf, then I head back over to the photographer. "I think this will go nice."

"Hmm..put it on him."

I nodded and walked over to Adrien. Slinging the scarf over his shoulder and around his neck I tried to focus on positioning the scarf just right. I could feel Adrien's piercing gaze the entire time it was almost hard to concentrate.

Once I was finish I went back to my place behind the photographer.

"Parfait! Just le look I was looking for!"

Looking back at Adrien he smiled at me sending a wink my way, I smiled back giving a thumbs up.

After the photoshoot Adrien removed his scarf and stepped aside to where I was.

"Nice call with the scarf. Then again I shouldn't be surprised, you always had an eye for these sort of things."

"Thanks. I kinda knew from the start the outfit seemed off."

He chuckled, "Well I'm going to go change. I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, see you in a bit.*

Adrien headed towards his dressing room to change back into his regular clothes, I felt someone come in his place.

"Well hi there."

I looked up and saw the brunette model from a couple weeks back. The one who did that couples shoot with Adrien.

And that kiss....

"Oh...hi." I didn't want to be rude she hasn't really done anything to me to really deserve it. Adrien isn't exactly my boyfriend. "Veronica? Right?"

"That's me." She smiled. "And you must be Marinette. I've heard so many wonderful things about you."

"Really? How nice."

"Yeah. Hey I hope you don't mind me asking, but you and Adrien wouldn't happen to be dating right?"

I blinked, "What?"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to intrude, I was just curious cause I asked him earlier if he wanted to join me for brunch and he told me that he already had eyes for someone."

"He does?" Well..this is new. "Well, I'm not so sure who she is but I guarantee it's not me."

"I don't know, you two seem rather close."

"No offense Veronica, but why does it matter to you so much?"

"I just wanted to know what competition I'm up against." She said rather bluntly with a flip of her hair. "A guy like Adrien is hard to find, I'm surprised you haven't grabbed him already."

"Okaaay, well I got to go I have work to do."

"I'm telling you Marinette, guys like Adrien won't stay single for long and I'm not the only one who's after him." With another flip of her hair she sashayed away.

Adrien came next to me watching the model walk away. "Did I miss something?"

"No....not at all. Hungry?"

"Starving. I could go for some crossiants."

"Is there anything else you rather eat?" I asked with a smirk.

"Probably not. Let's get going." He urged me out the door.

~~~~~~

_Ladybug POV_

Wow, I have been slumming it as Ladybug, I can't remember the last time I transformed and went on a patrol.

On our way over to the bakery, Adrien and I spotted an akuma terrorizing the city.

Giving a quick excuse I ran off to transform, Adrien disappearing as well in the process.

After the akuma was purified I told Chat that I'd be patrolling tonight just to be safe.

Stretching my legs as Ladybug is just what I needed I can't believe I've been so distracted.

I swung over near the Eiffel tower to scan the area, when I noticed a figure sitting near the top.

Swinging over for a closer look I went behind to try to get a closer look.

Chat sat on the edge looking over Paris. He looked like he was very deep in thought.

I decided to make myself known. "Well look what the cat dragged in."

He jumped, but relaxed once he realized it was me. "Well hello M'Lady. A fine evening wouldn't you agree?"

I took a seat next to him on the edge. "Yeah, the city of Paris really is beautiful, I can't think of anything more beautiful."

"Heh....I can think of...a couple."

Rolling my eyes I decided to ask him. "So why are you up here? You look like you have something on your mind."

He sighed. "Well, I've been thinking...about someone."

"A crush I assume?

"I'm starting to think it's way more than a crush." He said honestly. "I just...can't get her out of my head. I feel like I'm going insane."

"Is that bad?"

"No, not at all. It's just...I...I don't know." He groaned resting his face in his hands.

"Well..what do you think of this girl?"

"She's... amazing, there's really no one else like her."

"Listen Chat, I got some.... interesting advice today and I was told that someone like that is hard to find and chances are you're not the only one." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you like this girl and you want to be with her I suggest you make a move before it's too late."

Chat nodded, a wide smile appearing on his face. "Yeah....you're right. Thank you Ladybug"

"No problem Chaton."

With a grin on his lips he grabbed his baton and vaulted away. As I watched Chat leave I couldn't help scolding myself.

_Make a move before it's too late huh? You couldn't even make a move with Adrien and you had 5 years to do it._

_Some friend you are Marinette...._


	18. Heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains Sin

_Normal P.O.V_

Ladybug managed to sneak back to the Agreste Manor unseen once again. Once she was in her bedroom she de-transformed into Marinette and sat on her lounge.

"I wonder who Chat Noir's mystery girl might be?" Marinette spoke.

"Um hellooooo? Earth to Marinette are you seriously saying you have no idea?" Tikki said while munching one of the cookies that was left for her in the room before they left.

"I mean yes I have an idea, but I don't want to assume. Chat is one of Paris's  
great superheroes I'm sure he's really popular with the ladies."

Kind of like a certain model I live with down the hall.

"Didn't he try to kiss you a few nights ago?" Tikki mentioned.

"Well yes? I mean I don't know. UGH! Boys are so confusing!" The blunette laid back on her lounge. "What am I going to do Tikki? I made the decision to get over Adrien, but I'm starting to think that's impossible for me to do and now it seems like Chat is interested in the real me, and then there's Michael...."

"Well....what do you think you should do?" Tikki chirped. "You should never ignore your true feelings Marinette, if your heart is telling you to be with Adrien then maybe that's what you should try to do. Plus I agree with Alya, that kiss was no accident I really believe you have a chance." Marinette turned her head to look at the Kwami. "Or if your heart tells you to be with Chat instead I'd say give it a try."

"And what about Michael?"

"Who?"

Suddenly a tap was heard on the window. Tikki zipped away as Marinette sat up to see who it was.

Chat Noir sat perched on the window staring inside.

Marinette walked over opening the window letting the feline come inside. "Chat Noir. What a surprise."

"Hi Princess." The black cat said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, what about you?"

He chuckled. "More or less.."

"Oh..." They sat in silence for a moment. "Do you um....want anything to drink?"

"No No, I'm good I just wanted to see you."

"Me? How sweet." She smiled sticking her tongue at the feline who just laughed at her gesture.

He sat on the lounge she was previously on. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay..." Marinette felt her heart sped up a bit, before taking a seat next to Chat. "About what?"

"Well...um..." Chat tried to think. "Recently I've been thinking alot about something, it's been on my mind a lot and to be honest I feel like I'm going a little crazy from it. N..Not that it's a bad thing. I...I think it's a great thing actually, but I'm not sure how to go about it and I hope that when I tell you I don't end up losing you as a friend because that's the last thing I ever want and I hope that-"

Marinette placed a finger on Chat's lip. Chat looked down at the finger and back up at the girl again.

"You're rambling kitty." She removed her finger from his lips and took his hand in hers. "What's on your mind?"

Chat looked into her eyes, he found himself getting lost in them every time he was this close to her. He had to tell her before it was to late.

"Marinette...I lo-" The sound of a ringing cellphone interrupted his sentence.

"I'm sorry can you hold that thought?" Marinette got up and walked over to her dresser to answer her phone. "Hello? Oh..Hi Michael."

Chat's ears went flat against his head at the conversation. Well if this wasn't just his fucking luck. Not only did the damn phone call interrupt his confession, it was that douchebag Michael who called.

"-I'm kind of busy right now, another time? Yes Thursday is good....alright I'll see you then." Hanging up the phone she gave a nervous smile to the blonde. "I'm sorry about that, what was it you were saying."

Why was he fooling himself to believe he might have a chance. She has someone else and all because he was to blind to see the truth before it was too late.

Chat stood up giving his best smile that he could muster. "It's getting late anyway Princess. I should probably head out. I come by later." He headed over to the window opening it. Before he could climb out a hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

Marinette looked up at the cat concerned. "Chat I know you didn't just come here without anything to say. Tell me what's wrong."

Chat looked at the ground for a moment.

Taking his face in her hands she lifted his head back up so that he was looking at her "Chat...if there's something on your mind you can tell me. I'm here for you."

With that Chat grabbed Marinette by the waist pulling her against his chest. Using his other hand he pressed it against the back of her neck leaning in to press his lips against hers.

Marinette was stiff at first, but couldn't stop herself from melting into the kiss wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

Chat put everything he had into this one kiss. All the passion and emotion he felt was released all at once and it never felt so good.

He didn't realize until now how desperate he really was to feel her lips once again and he cherished every second of it. He grabbed her legs picking her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. Carrying her over to the sofa, he lied her down where he was on top.

Marinette couldn't think straight, there was so much going on in her mind. She didn't know how to process it all. All she could think about was Chat's hot breath against her lips and skin and how good it felt. Every logical thought in her mind was slipping away.

Chat slipped his hand underneath her T-shirt stroking her side gently before making his way to her chest. He cupped her breast in his hand releasing a small moan from the girl that made his heart flip. He groped and squeeze before doing the same to the other loving the sounds she made.

He made a move to lift her shirt, but stopped. Looking to Marinette he asked. "May I?"

Seriously he was asking her now?? Marinette wanted to yell at him, but decided against it. With a blush she nodded.

Chat lifted up her shirt revealing her bare bosom to himself. He knew it was rude for him to stare, but damn he couldn't help it.

Marinette turned redder with every second he took staring at her chest.

Chat leaned forward taking a small lick at one of her nipples. Mari gasped slightly at the action which put a smirk on the cat's lip.

Chat licked it once again this time with a little more pressure. He lapped at it making the girl jolt beneath him than began to suck on the small bud.

Marinette grabbed his hair arching her back as he continued his handy work.

Chat's ears twitched at the sounds she made, he loved hearing them knowing that he was the one who caused those sounds and he hoped he'd never forget them.

He went back up to her lips kissing her senselessly once again. He moaned at the the way she nipped and sucked on his lower lip causing the tight leather around his lower region to feel much tighter than before.

Chat's hand went down to her waist messing around with the rim of her shorts, he stopped again to once again ask for permission.

"Princess?"

"Oh my God, Chat yes! Just please finish what you started!" Marinette surprised herself at how demanding she was being right now, but couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

Chat blinked at the girl, before a smiled appeared and he leaned in to kiss her, fueling his desire he slid his hand into her shorts rubbing his fingers against her flower.

Marinette threw her head back covering her mouth trying to suppress herself from moaning to loud.

He pressed his thumb against her clit rubbing it gently sending a shockwave of pleasure throughout the blunette's body.

Adrien has never been with other women before, he's been on a couple of dates but he's never gotten imtimate with another female into now. Despite having no experience he could tell that she enjoyed the way he was touching her based on the sounds she made beneath him. He wondered what other sounds she would make.

He decided to test it out as he slipped a finger inside her folds.

Marinette's eyes widen as he felt his finger go inside her. Forgetting about trying to stay quiet a loud moan slipped right out of her mouth.

"Chat...Chat..."

Chat Noir moved his finger around a bit feeling her insides. Before he could think of a different way to make her feel good a beeping sound made them stop instantly.

Chat lifted his other hand to look at his ring to see that he was down to two dots.

He groaned taking his hand out of the girl's shorts he sighed.

_And just when it was starting to get good_

Chat looked back at Marinette to find her hand turned to the side. Her face was a brilliant red and her hair previously tied up in a ponytail was now messy from their... previous activities.

She looked so adorably sexy and he couldn't stop himself from smiling and blushing at the sight.

Once Marinette was finally able to calm her libido down a bit she sat up staring back at the blonde.

"So...do I drive you crazy?" She asked with a small smile, blush still on her face.

Chat chuckled a little, leaning in to give her a slight peck on the lips he answered.

"I'm crazy for you, Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Let Me Go will now be updated every Friday


	19. Wet Dream

_Adrien POV_

"Well you got your feelings across. Do me a huge favor and refrain from doing that kind of stuff with your girlfriend with the suit on. I DO NOT want to be apart of that!" Plagg continued to scold me while he munched on his cheese, but I've pretty much learned to tune him out by now.

I can't stop thinking about Marinette, which seems to be the story of my life recently.

More importantly, I can't stop thinking about what I did WITH her.

Kissing Marinette on the ferris wheel wasn't anything like the way we kissed tonight in her room. Yeah the first time was an accident but....still.

I can't stop thinking about the way she held on to me, the way she wrapped her legs around my legs and let me explore her body.

Part of me wishes I had been Adrien instead of Chat. Adrien was the one she had been interested in, but it wasn't Adrien who got to be that close to Marinette, it was Chat.

The memory of touching Marinette alone was enough to make me red.

Oh and let's not forget that SHE kissed me BACK!

I can still hear her voice, the way she practically demanded for me to continue, the way she moaned will forever be stuck in my mind.

I feel a shiver of pleasure go through me at the thoughts of what we might have done if we had more time. Oh man......

My phone buzzed, when I picked it up I saw that it was a text from Nino.

_N: Hey Dude, Alya wanted to see if you wanted to hang out on Saturday. She's trying to get Marinette to come along too._

My eyes widen at the message. If Marinette was going of course I want to go too, but it wasn't confirmed if she was.

I decided to text back that I would think about it, maybe I could ask Marinette about it. If she decided not to go then maybe I could use the opportunity to spend more time with her.

My face burned once again. She wasn't even my girlfriend and my heart went beserk at the thought of being alone with her again.

I frowned, not only was she not my girlfriend, but she was seeing someone else, but.... judging by what happened tonight, I might still have a chance after all.

Who cares about Michael?

Plagg yawned heading over to one of my pillows. "Well I'd love to help you with your inner troubles that you seem to be having, but I'm sleepy."

"I doubt you would have been any help at all..." I muttered, I'm really starting to get tired of my kwami's bullshit.

"Hey I said it before and I'll say it again. You're stressing over nothing."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??!"

Before he could answer my question, that is if he had planned to, Plagg falls asleep on my pillow.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I just groaned.

I really should try going to sleep too though. I'm going to be up all night if I keep thinking about what happened.

_Where did I put those pills?_

~~~~~~~~

_~Later that night~_

_It's a little after 3:00am when I find myself awake again....or so I thought._

_Turning to my side I came face to face with Marinette._

_"Hi." She says smiling tapping my nose gently._

_I'm pretty much able to tell the difference between the real Marinette and the one in my dreams now, but that doesn't mean I can't take advantage of this situation right?_

_I decide to relax while 'Marinette' begins to play with my hair petting me. I can't help, but purr at the feeling._

_"Do I still drive you crazy kitty.~" she asked smiling._

_Wrapping my arms around her I pull her closer to me. "Completely insane, Princess."_

_I leaned in to kiss her which she, enthusiastically I might add, returned. It was nothing like kissing the real Marinette which all the more fueled my desire to be with her once again._

_Dream or no dream, I wanted her more than anything and I was going to have her RIGHT NOW._

_Gently nibbling on her bottom lip, I used this opportunity to take hold of her thighs lifting them up, just as I expected she wrapped her legs around my waist as I continue to taste her lips._

_I can feel myself getting harder when I reach under her shirt to grab her breast. The memory of the feeling was burned in my mind forever, seeing her quiver underneath me like this. Knowing that I'm the one driving her over the edge making her feel good was enough to get me hard at just the thought._

_Reaching back down I gripped her ass with both hands and pressed my groin against her. I started to grind against her shivering at the feeling. She was wearing those thin shorts from before, I only had on my boxers._

_The longer I kept this up the more I was beginning to hate the layer of clothing that was keeping me from truly being connected with her._

_I keep forgetting that this was a dream since I keep trying to restrain myself, but everytime I remember, the more I want the real Marinette. I want to feel her skin against mine and not have black leather in the way for goodness sakes._

_"I love you Marinette." I can no longer deny the truth. I'm pretty sure I loved her long before I even realized it._

_"I love you too Adrien." She gives me a genuine smile. Once again I feel like I'm speaking to the real Marinette and this hopeful feeling starts to blossom in my chest._

_Marinette's once genuine smile turns into something sinister, before I can even react she pulls down my boxers and grabs a hold of my....oh god..._

_I feel an amazing amount of pleasure, leaning down I press my head against her shoulder._

_Using her other hand she began to pet me again, while sliding her fingers up and down my shaft._

_Damn..._

_She starts off slow, for a moment it felt like she was teasing me until she started stroking me faster._

_I can't focus anymore all I can think about was her hand and how good it felt._

_"Mari...Mar.." I feel pressure build up inside...something was coming..._

_Marinette kissed my cheek whispering in my ear. "Does that feel good Chaton?"_

_"Y....Ye..." I couldn't answer I felt a rush of pleasure and a release along with it._

_I was out of breath. I laid down next to Marinette resting my head against her shoulder._

_She giggled. "You really are a messy boy aren't you?"_

_I smiled as she continued to play with my hair. Then I drifted off._

_~~~~~~~~_

I wake up with sweat all over my face and some running down my chest.

Turning over on my back I wipe off as much as I can't off my face with the back of my hand.

I think that was probably the least stressful dream I've had all week.

Sitting up from my bed, I feel this sticky feeling in my boxers. When I toss the blanket aside I noticed a large wet spot in my boxers and on my sheets.

"You got to be kidding me..."

There's a knock on the door a hard one.

"Adrien? Adrien!"

My whole body goes stiff when I realize who's voice it was and here I am with nothing, but my boxers sitting in my own essence. Why does my life always want to fuck with me?!

"Adrien I'm coming in!"

I try to tell them to hold on, to at least give me some time to try to fix myself, but it's too late as the person opens up the door and enter my room.

_Well isn't this just a Son of a bitch....._


	20. No Fear

_~ a half an hour earlier~_

_ Marinette POV _

It's currently a quarter to noon right now. I didn't have any work, cause I gotten a head start on every assignment nor did i have any errands to run. I've been working in my room non-stop for hours now. I've sewed, sketched and cleaned for what it seems like the 20th time my room has never looked so cleaned and even then I continue to tidy up whatever I could find.

I just had to keep myself busy with something, with ANYTHING, because if I didn't my mind would drift back to last night with Chat.

I can't get it out of my mind! I don't know what I was thinking! The things we did last night were NOT something I ever intended on doing, and with CHAT of all people!!!

I can feel my face turning red once again, the places he touched and the way he spoke to me keeps repeating in my mind.

And I DEMANDED him to keep going.

I'm really close to pulling my hair out right now from the insanity!

"Marinette!"

I jumped and turned around to face Tikki. "Huh?"

"I've been saying your name for the past 2 minutes. Get ahold of yourself!"

I sighed. "I'm sorry Tikki, I'm just freaking out a little I guess..."

"A little? Marinette you've been up since 4 in the morning I think a little is an understatement."

"Okay. ALOT." I admitted. "I'm just....I don't know...embarrassed? Last night wasn't exactly a regular night for me...."

"Oh trust me. I know.". Tikki said shaking her head at me.

And here comes the embarrassment again.

I decide to sit down on my chaise. I have to think this through.

Chat kissed me last night. I'm the girl he's developed such strong feelings for, the girl who drives him crazy apparently.

I blush at the thought of it, something that was pretty uncommon for me. Never would I have thought in a million years, that Chat Noir could make me blush.

I can't help, but feel more happy than regret for what happened last night.

I've always wondered to myself before, if Adrien had been out of the picture would I have gone after Chat instead?

There had been times in the past where I thought Chat might've been a better option, but I'm not going to just go after Chat because I wasn't having any luck with Adrien.

I wasn't going to do that to my kitty, he deserved better than that.

Besides I wasn't even sure if Chat's feeling for me....well Ladybug were even real to be honest. I thought he was just a flirt and that's how his personality was honestly. So I never took it seriously.

It wasn't until he made a habit of visiting Marinette, I realized how deep his affections went. He always talked about Ladybug with such admiration, I felt bad knowing the truth.

I never took his feelings into consideration because no matter how much he went on about Ladybug, I feel that Chat would be disappointed to find out that Ladybug was nothing more but average Marinette.

That's why after all these years I still never told him the truth. I was afraid at what he would think, that whatever image he had of Ladybug was far beyond something that I could ever hope to be.

Even though I am in fact Ladybug,it was only Ladybug that he was in love with, not Marinette.

At least.....that's what I thought until last night.

Ever since that night on the Pont de Arts bridge, when Chat found me right after my date with Michael. I noticed he was acting different then usual.

He seemed aggravated at that time. I remember brushing it aside thinking that he couldn't have possibly be jealous, but given what I know now that was most likely the case.

Not the mention that also mean that he had DEFINITELY tried to kiss me last night.

Thinking about kisses suddenly brings the memories of last night to my head again and my face burns. If his miraculous hadn't started to beep when it did, there's no doubt that we would've gone much..much further.

I shake my head trying to empty the thought from my mind. I can't keep daydreaming about last night I have to decide what I'm going to do.

I honestly would like to know where my relationship with Chat goes. Knowing that he has feelings for the real me, was something I never really knew I wanted.

Knowing that it's not just the girl in the mask. I really wish I saw it sooner...

If I was going to continue what I had with Chat, I'm pretty sure he'd most likely tell me his identity. Which meant that I would have to tell him my secret as well. It wouldn't be far if I knew while he remained in the dark.

Whenever he would ask about my identity as Ladybug, my excuse had always been that it was too dangerous. That we couldn't no under any circumstances, because it could put not only our lives, but the lives of others at risk as well.

It was a fear of mine, but it wasn't my main fear.

It was the fear of seeing him disappointed, to see his expectations of me dropped before my very eyes. I wasn't sure if I could handle that.

I think back to all the moments I had with Chat as Marinette.

_"Would I ever lie to you my princess?"_

_"I'll always be there for you, even if you don't know it's me."_

_"I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you."_

_"I'm crazy for you, Princess."_

All my fears were suddenly washed away, if it came to it I would finally tell him. That fact that I ever thought that he looked down at me in any kind of way seemed ridiculous.

The fear of him being disappointed wasn't there anymore. I wasn't scared anymore.

I laughed to myself as I imagine how he would react to having two different crushes on the same girl.

I would imagine it would be alot similar to my reaction if it had been Adrien who was Chat all this time.

I laughed again, wouldn't THAT be a riot?

~~~~~~~~

It's now a quarter after noon. I got a text from Nathalie saying that Adrien was late for his evening photoshoot and she needed me to locate him.

I went over to see if he was still in his room. Adrien's been sleeping in alot lately. He's usually the one who's up before me.

I go and knock on his door. "Adrien? Adrien are you in here?"

No answer. So I try again.

"Adrien? Are you awake? Come on sleepy head it's after 12 already."

Nothing.

"Hmm.." I was about to come to a conclusion that he wasn't in his room. When I made my move to walk away I heard a groan from the other side of the door.

I leaned in trying to figure out what was going on. From the moaning and groaning I was hearing on the other side it sounded like he was in pain.

All kinds of thoughts was running through my head at once. Was he sick? Did he get hurt? Is someone ELSE hurting him??

There have been quite a few akumas that found their way into Adrien's house. What if there was one in his room with him right now?

With those thoughts in mind I started to bang on the door. "Adrien? Adrien?!"

Still no answer, with my worries increasing by the second, I decided there was no time to lose. "Adrien I'm coming in!"

I opened the door.


	21. Hard

_Normal POV_

Marinette quickly opened up the door and came barging inside. She looked around for any sign of an akuma or a break in, but didn't see any.

When she looked around for Adrien she saw him on top of his bed completely wrapped in his comforter like a giant caterpillar.

"H..H...Hey M...Mari...what...b..brings you in...h..here?" Adrien was currently sweating bullets underneath his comforter and was more than sure that the blush on his face was visible.

"I...I heard you groaning and it sounded like you were in pain. Nathalie called me saying that you were scheduled for a photoshoot today, but you never showed up so I got worried." She said walking over to the side of the bed to get a better look at him.

"Oh really? T...That was today??" He stuttered. "I must have forgotten to write it in my agenda, haha....silly me...."

Marinette noticed that he had sweat dripping from the side of his face and it was red, maybe he was just sick.

Adrien on the other hand, felt as if he was going to die, here he was under his blanket almost completely naked, trying his hardest to cover the wet part of his bed all while the girl of his dreams LITERALLY, was right next to him.

It's was official, life really did like to fuck with him. It couldn't possibly get any worse than this.

"Are you okay Adrien?" She asked taking a seat next to the blonde. "You look a little pale and you're sweating." On instinct, she reached up pressing the back of her hand against his forehead to feel his temperature and was shocked at how hot he was. "Adrien, you're burning up!"

She held his face with both of her hands to check a second time just to be sure. Meanwhile Adrien was growing even hotter at the second. Having Marinette this close, while he practically naked was doing things to him.

 _Damn those dreams.._..

"I..I'm fine M...Marinette honestly..." He wasn't even sure if that was even true and frankly neither did Marinette.

"Well whether you think you're fine or not you're not in any condition to work today. I'll call Nathalie and ask if she can have the shoot rescheduled." She grabbed her phone and proceeded to make the call.

Adrien couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, whenever Marinette's mind was set there was pretty much no use changing it back, something he's always liked.

Now that he thinks about it, there were A LOT of things he liked about Marinette, the list just went on and on and despite his current predicament, just the sight of her right now was enough to make his heart pound.

He wanted her, NEEDED her and it hurt to think that he'll never truly know what it felt like to have her affection.

Her mind was made after all. She wanted to get over Adrien.

Still, that night he had with her as Chat was something he couldn't forget, and that alone gave him hope.

After Marinette got off the phone with Nathalie she turned towards Adrien. "Nathalie says she'll arrange a make up appointment for tomorrow, she said get well and don't be late." Marinette reached for the comforter around Adrien.

Adrien drew back. "W..What are you doing?"

"Adrien you're practically melting underneath that big blanket. You need to take it off before you really catch a fever or something."

Marinette reached for it once more to have Adrien once again lean back.

"I...I'm fine Marinette, I'm j...just...c..c..cold." It was such an obvious lie, he was getting more heated being underneath the comforter, but he'd rather deal with that than have her see what's under him.

Marinette placed one knee on the bed grabbing the comforter and proceeded to pull it off. Adrien who was wrapped inside fought back by pulling the blanket back from the inside.

"Marinette please! Y..you don't understand!" He shouted.

"I'm trying to HELP you. Just LET ME!" The blunette shouted clearly frustrated.

Adrien tried to lean back further on the bed, but resulted in him toppling backwards on it. Marinette who had been holding on the the comforter around him fell over on top of him.

She managed to pull the comforter down off of the top half of his body making it now cover just his lower half.

Marinette sat up, still on top of Adrien, looking down at him. First thing she noticed was the sudden red on his face as he had his head turned to the side. The next thing she noticed was that he was SHIRTLESS, his chest was bare and visible in all it's muscular glory, she couldn't stop the blush on her face from looking at it.

Her eyes went down even further down to where she sat, the comforter blocked her view from seeing further down his body, she could only assume that he was completely naked before her. It surely would explain why he retaliated in such a way.

"I..I'm so sorry!" She began. "I..I.. didn't know I was j...just worried. I..I..want t..to help you f..feel better and-" Marinette continued to ramble apologies while remaining on top of him.

Adrien couldn't figure out if he was in heaven or hell at the moment. Lying on his back he looked up at the beautiful girl on top of him who continued to ramble. She sat on top of him creating a position that was EXTREMELY suggestive to any one who might see.

Marinette was straddling him, she was sitting right above his groin. The only thing separating it from her was the comforter that laid between them.

Having her on top of him like this made him think back to his dream, where she had been in this same position. It took everything Adrien had to not reach up and pull her down and just begin kissing her senselessly. Why was it so hard to keep himself in check....so hard...

Adrien lost control of his body for a moment as he felt himself get hard underneath the girl. He tried to quickly figure out a way over to get it back down before she noticed, but figured it was too late once Marinette had suddenly stopped talking and her face started turning redder by the second.

Unfortunately, the comforter wasn't thick enough to hide his sudden erection. Marinette could still feel Adrien's body beneath her, including a certain part of him that began to poke her from below.

She couldn't move, her mind was reeling back to that night she had with Chat Noir. How he made her feel and how she desperately wanted to feel it again, why did he have to do this to her?

Marinette quickly got off of the blonde fixing herself up and reaching for his hand to help him sit up as well.

"I'm sorry..." She decided to pretend she didn't noticed. "I...I'm gonna go get you some...things from the kitchen to help you feel better. I'llberightback!"

Just like the last time, she quickly rushed out of his room. Adrien placed his face in the palms of his hands. Removing the comforter he glared at the hard on that was protruding from his boxers.

"This is getting ridiculous." He muttered.

"I'll say..." Plagg came floating out from his hiding spot under the bed. "For a second I thought you too we're going to go at it, I did NOT want to be here for that."

Adrien blushed hard, "Shut up Plagg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Adrien and Marinette watching a movie together. What movie do you guys think they should watch together?
> 
> So far I'm choosing between
> 
> Suicide Squad   
> Deadpool   
> Split  
> Moana
> 
> If you guys have any other movies that you'd like to add to the list let me know.
> 
> If I haven't seen the movie I won't be choosing it and I won't choose Fifthy Shades of Grey or Titanic since I've already used those movies before. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. You'd really be helping me alot for trying to decide a movie :)


	22. Limit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check this out guys, IM ACTUALLY BEING NICE FOR ONCE.
> 
> Since I had to cut the last chapter short because I didn't know what movie for them to watch. I decided to go ahead and update the next chapter now that you guys voted.
> 
> Now don't be sad if I didn't choose your movie okay. In fact I wrote down a list of some of the movies you guys requested in case something like this were to happen again.
> 
> I also wrote another list of movies that some of you named that apparently I need to go check out since I've never seen or heard of them before.
> 
> With that said here's your next chapter coming at you early.
> 
> Hey What can I say except....You're Welcome :)

_Normal POV_

Marinette had went back to Adrien's room, this time knocking and making sure he was fully dressed before entering his room. Despite the awkwardness of what happened, she still took care of him the best way she could. She went back and forth between her room and his, going to her room to work and back to him if he needed anything. Adrien seemed to be a lot better than he was when she first found him, so she didn't think there was any need to see a doctor.

Adrien smiled everytime she would return to his room making sure he was fine. He thought of her being his own personal nurse taking care of him, but once that thought went across he suddenly pictured her dressed in one of those erotic nurse outfits he always saw on TV. He hurried and shook away the thought before he ended up popping another hard-on or something.

Around 7:00pm Marinette was done with her work and decided to just stay in Adrien's room for the time being. They were both sitting on his couch talking.

"Oh I just remembered!" She said suddenly. "I promised that I would watch a movie with you."

Adrien put his hand on his chin as he thought for a moment. "What should we watch though?

Marinette thought for a moment before gasping once she realized her answer. "Can we watch Moana? I've been dying to see that movie forever, it's been so hard trying to avoid spoilers."

Adrien watched as she bounced in excitement and smiled, why did Marinette have to be so adorable?

"Moana it is then." He said.

Fifteen minutes into the movie they came across the first song.

"So these people basically live off of coconuts cause they won't leave the island?" Adrien asked.

"What? You don't like coconuts or something?" Marinette asked.

"I mean there okay, but I don't really care for them." The blonde replied. "I've tried them last time I took a trip to Hawaii in the United States."

"Really? What's it like over there?"

"You've never been?"

Marinette shook her head, "I've never been outside of Paris. Well actually...my Mama has pictures of me from a trip we took to Shanghai, but I was a baby then, so I don't remember." She leaned back on the sofa. "It would be nice to be able to take a trip out the country though."

"Come with me."

Marinette's eyes widen surprised by his choice of words as she turned in his direction.

Adrien realizing how bold he was being decided to fix what he said. "I..I mean you can always come with me, n..next time I take a trip out the country. We can even invite Alya and Nino if you want a trip with the Four of us? I..If you want to that is." He had to look down for a moment, cause he knew if he kept looking at her he would lose his cool again.

Marinette just smiled, "Sounds like fun."

When the movie got to the part where Maui began singing they spoke again.

"Wow they actually made The Rock's character just as buff as he is." Marinette said laughing.

"Makes me wish I'd work out more often." Adrien joked.

"I don't know. Judging by what I saw earlier today I'd say you're already good to go." Marinette meant it as a joke, but once she said it she wished she didn't.

Adrien on the other hand was blushing uncontrollably. Rubbing the back of his head he chuckled a little before giving a quick 'Thank you.'

Near the end of the movie Marinette began to yawn.

Adrien noticed. "Tired?"

"Kinda." She replied. "I'm tired now, but I know once I go to sleep I'm most likely going to wake up in the next couple of hours and be up all night."

Adrien thought for a second before getting up and heading over to his dresser. When he came back he held out a couple of pills in the palm of his head. "Here, these are sleep pills. I've been using them lately to try and get some sleep. Don't worry they're not prescripted."

"Are you sure it's safe?" She asked reaching out to take the pills in her hands. "Isn't this the reason you've been sleeping in so late, it might be why you were sick earlier."

"Well that's probably because I've been taking them way more than I should be." He admitted. "I'm sure you'll be okay since it's the first time."

The blunette raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Alright if you say so."

The credits started to roll and Marinette got out of her spot on the couch. "That was a great movie!"

Adrien smiled, "Yeah it was really good."

"Well I'm off to bed, Thanks for the pills by the way."

Adrien gave a mischievious smirk. Then he started singing. "What can I saaaaay except you're-"

Marinette grabbed a pillow off the sofa and threw it at him. "You are so corny!"

Adrien just laughed grabbing the pillow off his face before setting it down.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Anyways, is there anything you need before I head back to my room?"

Feeling playful Adrien decide to ask. "How about a goodnight kiss?" He meant it as a joke, but was surprised to feel her lips on the side of his forehead, he froze.

Marinette pulled back laughing at the look on his face. "Bet you didn't expect me to actually do it huh?"

Adrien just sat there staring at the table in front of him. The blush was coming back again.

"Goodnight Adrien." She said walking out through the door.

Adrien shook his head trying to rid his mind off any impure thoughts that were running through his mind.

Marinette truly was an angel. Even after the awkwardness that his damn boner caused that afternoon, she still stayed with him from fear that he wasn't feeling well.

Adrien wanted more than anything to just scoop her into his arms and claim her as his own.....but he couldn't.

He wanted to go visit her as Chat Noir again, but he didn't feel like hearing Plagg complain about it either.

Besides by the time he went to visit her as Chat she would most likely have succumbed to the sleeping pills.

A crazy thought entered his head at that moment, she would most likely be unconscious when she takes them. Anything could happen to her...and she wouldn't even know about it.

The thought of being with Marinette sexually began to mix with the knowledge of her unconscious state and it created something dangerous.

He had to have her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go guys your next chapter. 
> 
> This chapter was originally supposed to be connected with the last one, but the movie thing was slowing me down.
> 
> Next Friday will be the next update.
> 
> *Innocently walks away like I did nothing wrong*


	23. Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *is hiding in my secret bunker hoping to not be found by angry readers*
> 
> Warning: Sin

_Marinette's POV_

With a glass of water at my side I stare at the pills Adrien gave me sitting in the palm of my hand.

Adrien said that they were safe and even though I trust him I can't help but take some precautions.

Adrien was bigger than me in size and if these things made him sleep into the afternoon I might not wake up until the day after tomorrow.

So I decide to take just one. If I'm still awake within the next hour or so I'll take the other.

"Goodnight Tikki." I said to my kwami who was already fast asleep in her tiny bed.

I placed the pill in my mouth and take a drink of water to swallow it down.

_Adrien POV_

That night I entered Marinette's room as quietly as possible. By the looks of it she was already fast asleep, but I had to make sure so I called out to her. "Marinette?"

Her body has been completely still she didn't react to the sound of my voice.

What am I doing right now? I shouldn't be here, what do I possibly have to gain by being here right now??

I tried again. "Princess?"

I don't know why I used the nickname for her when I was Chat, but it didn't seem to matter since she still remained still.

Again I begin questioning my decisions. I shouldn't be in Marinette's room without her knowledge and I definitely shouldn't be thinking about the things I'm thinking about while she's passed out on her bed.

I step closer, making my way over to her bed side. I called out to her again. "Princess? Are you awake?

Nothing.

Once I appeared next to staring down at her sleeping form. I couldn't bring myself to leave. Despite my better judgement, I brushed my fingers up against the side of her face. She looked so calm in her sleep. I almost envy how peaceful she was able to sleep compared to the state I usually wake up in.

I kneeled down next to the bed, reaching out I held up a strand of her hair in my hand and took in her scent.

"You smell divine Princess...." I was slowly losing control.

I put one knee on the bed and pulled the blankets off of her body. She was wearing a pink button up pajama shirt with matching shorts. I swear Marinette can make anything look good.

I placed my other knee on the bed and proceeded to hover her body. Leaning in I trailed a row of kisses on her collarbone and up her neck, then I kissed her cheek, my lips hovered above hers for a moment, but I didn't kiss her there.

Despite the fact that I was already way overstepping my boundaries by being I'm Mari's room while she slept. I couldn't bring myself to kiss her while she was in her unconscious state.

Strange I know....

A bit hesitant at first I gripped her thighs rubbing them a little. My actions caused a slight moan to escape her moan.

I smirked, happy at the fact that despite her not knowing what was going on right now she could still feel it all and I hoped that it would lead to more of those beautiful sounds of hers.

The more I touched her body the harder it became to control myself. It was becoming more difficult to not go any further than touching.

Feeling more daring I tugged on the rim of her shorts pulling them down her legs taking them off.

I chuckled noticing the tiny kitten patterns on her panties. Leaning in I whispered in her ears. "Are these for me princess?"

I can only imagine the embarrassed look she'd have on her face if she were awake right now.

My hands went up to her shirt and started unbuttoning it from the top exposing her body much further. Once all the buttons came undone, I gazed upon the display. Why didn't she make this harder for me?

"Why are you so beautiful? I'll never understand...." I wrapped my arm around her back and used my other hand to hold her head up. I embraced her and whispered. "I wish you were mine...."

I began kissing her neck again, slowly and sensually. I hold her tighter, what I wouldn't give to feel her arms and legs wrapped around me right now. To hear her begging me to keep going over and over again.

There's a voice in the back of my mind telling me to stop myself from going any further before I end up doing something I'm going to really regret, but I can't stop myself.

I slipped her shirt off her body and reached behind her back to unclip her bra. It took a minute, but I managed to take the damn thing off tossing it over to the side. Staring at her chest once again I nuzzled her cheek with mine lovingly.

"Just the mere sight of you is enough to make me go crazy, enough to make ANY man go crazy." I cupped one of her breast in my hand. "I want to be the only one who does this. The only one to make you feel so good. Will you let me?"

I rubbed my thumb over her nipple, marvelling at the familiar feeling of her skin. I leaned in to kiss it.

A small gasp escaped her mouth when I sucked and nipped at the small bud. I can already feel her shivering beneath me.

I turned my attention to her other breast and began to kiss and suck on that one, she continued to remain limp in my arms.

I traced a finger along the outside of her panties and rubbed my fingers against the outside making her wet. Moving them to the side I slipped a finger inside of her. She tightened at my intrusion.

She jolted at the feeling and suddenly grabbed my shirt.

I froze. Fear began to bubble up in my chest at the thought of her suddenly waking up. Marinette let out a strained moan.

"Ch....Chat..."

I didn't move, I was still tense at the fact that she might wake up any second until she continued.

"M..more...Ch...Chat."

I relaxed and chuckled a little. It seemed she was dreaming of Chat doing this to her. I whispered in her ear. "As you wish Princess."

I began to pump my finger back and forth inside her. She moaned louder and louder squeezing my shirt, but her eyes remained close.

I kissed her forehead adding another finger in. Just like before, the sounds she made was enough to get me hard so hard that it hurt.

I decided that I wanted to taste her for myself, lying her back on the bed I laid flat on the bed with her legs propped on my shoulders. I gave a small lick making her shiver. Licking my lips I instantly fell in love with her taste, she was definitely the sweetest thing I've ever tasted.

I shove my tongue into her hole causing her to arch her back. She moaned even louder I almost was afraid she'd wake up everyone in the manor.

She was so wet when she came......so wet for me....and only me. That thought was enough for me to make a mess in my own pants.

I was exhausted, once I came I was starting to come down. I looked down at Marinette who was spread out on her bed completely naked covered in sweat and wet between her thighs. That's when it dawned on me....

What the FUCK did I just do???!

I quickly got up from on top of Marinette, nearly falling off the bed I scrambled over to the wall. Staring at Marinette from the other side of the room I started to think of all the possible ways that I was screwed.

What the HELL was I thinking have I lost my FUCKING MIND?!

I started to pace back and forth, it's like the realization just came crashing down out of nowhere, what the hell happened to me??

I had to think fast, rushing Marinette's bathroom I grabbed a wash cloth and proceeded to wet it. Running back into the room I started to clean her. Trying to fight the blush off my face I erased any traces of her essence that spilled out along with any of my own that may have gotten on her.

I placed her bra back on, then her pajama shorts and rebuttoned her shirt back on her body.

Putting the blankets back over her, it looked like nothing happen, but I knew...that wasn't the case.

Dropping to my knees by her bedside I grabbed ahold of her hand. "I'm so sorry Marinette....I just....oh god..."

I don't even know what to say at this point, I've definitely crossed the line. Even if I didn't go all the way, I went far enough and that alone was dangerous.

Getting up from my spot on the ground I left Marinette's room and headed back to my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know what you're all thinking.
> 
> You're thinking...."Blue...wtf is wrong with you? What is this shit that I'm reading right now? Are you high???"
> 
> To those questions I answer.....I don't know what is wrong with me. You're reading my fanfiction. And I just might be.
> 
> Now before you proceed to kill me for what this chapter shows as blatant molestation from Adrien. Just remember that Everything that happens in this story happens for a reason, that's what makes it a story.
> 
> And to ease your frustrations just a little bit I've decided to give you a little bit of a hint of what's to come.
> 
> A good amount of you seem to notice that there's something sketchy going on with those pills Adrien keeps taking.
> 
> REMEMBER THAT!
> 
> With that I'll see you guys next week.
> 
> *Dabs out the window*


	24. Just a Dream

_Marinette POV_

Opening my eyes I'm a little surprised to actually see the sunlight once I open them. I checked the time on my phone.

_7:01 am_

Wow I can't believe I actually woke up at a reasonable time. I actually slept through the whole night. Those pills must really do work!

Not only that...I also had this amazing dream about Chat.

_I can't remember how it started, I just remember feeling this amazing wave of pleasure rush through me when he touched me. It was so familiar, but different at the same time._

_Instead of leather from his suit I actually felt skin against mine, but I still saw Chat in my mind. Either way..it felt so good I just didn't want him to stop. He massaged my breast with his hands and mouth just like the way he did last time he visited._

_"You smell divine Princess."_

_Chat continued whispering sweet nothings into my ear as he went on and I shivered each time. The only thing that bothered me about this dream is that I had absolutely no control of my body and I couldn't move while he continued to touch me._

_Then I felt his fingers slip inside, I jolted at the feeling and a moaned out his name._

_"Ch...Chat.."_

_He didn't move for a moment after that and he just held his fingers there for a moment. I felt like he was teasing me._

_"M..more...Ch...Chat."_

_I felt his body relax against mine and he chuckled. Chat leaned in to whisper in my ear once again. "As you wish Princess."_

_His fingers started to move pumping in and out of me. My moans started getting louder, but I still couldn't move my body. I was starting to get frustrated not being able to move, I wanted to wrap my arms around him, kiss him, something!_

_Chat kissed my forehead and added another finger before continuing, I was so close just a little longer and I would....._

_Then he stopped._

_What the hell??!_

_If I had my voice and wasn't still immobilized I would have yelled for him to continue._

_He laid me on my back, I felt my legs spread and then a wet sensation below my navel, his tongue, and my entire body trembled._

_He shoved his tongue even deeper and my back arched. It was a new feeling and I loved it, his tongue swirled around inside in a circle._

_My moans continued to get louder, when he sucked on my clit I knew I was done for and I came._

_My body relaxed and I slowly began to drift away....._

It's so strange even though it was all a dream the entire thing felt incredibly real.

I sat up strecthing my arms above my head. When I looked over at my dresser I noticed that Tikki wasn't there.

"Tikki?" I called out.

Tikki fazed through the closet door re-entering the bedroom. "I'm here Marinette." She yawned

"Why were you in the closet?" I asked.

Tikki raised an eyebrow at me."I couldn't sleep." She said. "Someone was making too much noise last night."

I tilted her head slightly, had I been snoring?

I thought back to my dream and my face heated up.

"Oh...heh...I'm sorry." I giggled a little. "At least I got more rest than I usually do last night."

"Hmm..I wonder why." Tikki said rolling her eyes.

I was a little confused at her response, it almost seemed like she knew something I didn't.

My stomach started to growl interrupting my thoughts.

"Man I'm hungry...I'm going to go ahead and head down to the dining hall for some food. Want me to bring you back something?"

"Cookies please."

I smiled. "Okay then."

Slipping on my slippers I left my room and went down the hall. I stopped by Adrien's room wondering if he'd be willing to join me for breakfast.

When I knocked didn't get an answer so I tried again.

Still Nothing.

I decided to just go on ahead. He was probably still asleep and it would probably be best to leave it at that for now.

I don't exactly want a repeat of yesterday....

I decided that I'd come to wake him up when it got closer to his rescheduled shoot today. Fortunately, I didn't have to do that since he was already sitting at the dining table eating a bowl of cereal.

I snuck up on him from behind and blew on his ear.

His eyes shot wide and he jolted backwards nearly falling out of his chair. He managed to pull himself back upright avoiding falling on the ground.

I bursted out laughing, "Wow I didn't exactly expect that reaction from you." When I looked back up at him my smile disappeared at the sight of his face. He looked terrified and his face was pale like he had seen a ghost or something. "Adrien are you okay?"

He blinked and turned back towards his cereal bowl. "I..I'm..f..fine...th..thanks."

"Are you sure?" I reached over to place my hand on his shoulder, but as soon as I touched him he jumped out of his chair and backed away from me.

I stared at him. Okay something was definitely wrong and I'm not going to let him push the subject aside again, but before I could say anything he spoke.

"S..Sorry Marinette. I...just had a long night.." His Adam's apple bobbed slightly as I can visibly see him gulp. "I don't exactly want to talk about it."

"O....Kay?" I took a seat in the chair that was next to his. "I'll let it go then."

For some odd reason he looked scared, like I was going to yell at him any minute, but I can't put my finger on why.

Adrien sat back down next to me. "So..um...how did you sleep?" He asked.

Trying to push what just happened aside, I smiled enthusiastically. "Great! It was the first time in a while I managed to get a full night of sleep!"

Adrien looked a bit surprised at my answer as if he had expected a different one out of me.

"Oh..that's good."

"Yeah, those pills you gave me really helped, I've even had this really nice dream." Adrien nearly choked on his next bite of cereal. "Are you okay???"

"Yeah...my bad, it just...went down the wrong pipe." He looked pale again. What the hell was going on with him. "Um..if you don't mind me asking..what..was your dream about?"

I blushed at the memory a little, I simply placed a finger over my lips and smiled at him.

"Can't tell you. It's a secret."


	25. Anxiety

_Normal POV_

_"Wait a minute Dude, are you telling me that you have a crush on Marinette?"_

It was about 6:00 that afternoon and Adrien was pacing around his room with his cell to his ear while he talked to his best friend over the phone.

"Yeah I think 'crush' might be a bit of an understatement." The blonde sighed. "It's just...I can't even remember when or how it happened you know? I can't get her out of my head she's all I think about now and every time I'm alone with her I have this undeniable urge to just hold her or kiss her."

 _"Maybe you're right dude, that's not a crush that's an obsession."_ Nino joked over the phone. _"Why don't you just ask her out? You'll be happy to know that she's been into you for awhile now too."_

"I...doubt that." Adrien said when he remembered he wasn't supposed to know about Marinette's supposed crush on him. "She's seeing some guy that she met on an online dating site. I think I've already lost my chance..."

_"Well from what Alya has told me, it's not official. I think you still have a shot."_

"Yeah....that's if I hadn't already fucked up already..." Adrien muttered under his breath recalling his 'visit' into Marinette's room last night.

He doesn't know why he did it he doesn't even know what came over him or what drove him to do it. All he remembered was watching a movie with Marinette and not long after she left his mind was clouded with lust and next thing he knew and hour later he was in her bedroom undressing her, kissing and touching her unconscious body.

Adrien tried to shake the memory of having Marinette's nearly naked and unmoving body beneath him, but everytime he saw her, thought about her, or saw something that reminded him of her he was pushed back to that night and the guilt was eating him alive.

 _"What do you mean 'if you haven't fucked up already?'"_ Nino asked.

Adrien tensed over the phone not realizing that he had said that loud enough for the brunette to hear. "I just mean...if it's true and Marinette had..or has...a thing for me, wouldn't it mean I'm too late? I mean why else would she had started dating someone?"

It wasn't what he was originally referring to, but it was still a concern for him. Even she did show obvious attraction towards Chat. Adrien knew that he couldn't date her without revealing his identity. What if she turned away from him when she realized he was the very same guy she wanted to let go?

_"It doesn't hurt to try right? From what Alya tells me she hasn't made it official so you still have time, plus you're at a major advantage my friend. You and Marinette live together for crying out loud you've known her for much longer. I say go for it before it IS to late."_

Adrien walked over to his window. "Yeah...maybe you're right Nino. Maybe I should-" He cut himself off when he saw a feminine finger walking away from the manor. After careful observation he realized it had been Marinette.

 _"You alright Dude?"_ Nino asked when his friend had suddenly stopped talking.

Adrien didn't reply, he was looking through his memory trying to figure out where the blue haired girl could possibly be going. That's when he finally remembered.

Didn't Michael ask to meet with her today?

"Hey Nino I'm gonna have to call you back." He said quickly before hanging up and shouting. "Plagg Claws out!"

~~~~~~~~~

Marinette wasn't sure if she should have went ahead with her second date with Michael. As sweet as she was she was just too curious to know where her relationship with Chat was heading and the last thing she wanted to do was lead him on in anyway.

She sighed as she wondered how she was going to explain being uninterested when it's only been a week since they decided to give each other a shot to meet in person. She was worried that he might think he did something wrong which wasn't the case.

I'm sorry, but the reason I'm no longer interested is because I've developed a sudden infatuated with the boy who dresses like a black cat in tight leather who sneaks through my window anytime he's not living his personal life saving Paris.

Kinda sounds a little crazy.

That was another thing. What WAS up with her sudden interest in Chat lately? That night when he had confessed to her, it made her realized that maybe she had bigger feelings for the feline hero than she had let on.

But then there's the dream.....

That dream really made her start to think for awhile. DID she really like Chat Noir or were the feelings she had towards him just pure....lust?

"Marinette stop!"

Marinette halted at the sound of Tikki shouting, she stopped at the edge of the sidewalk and noticed that she was about to cross the street with oncoming traffic.

"Thanks Tikki, I guess I haven't been paying attention."

"Something on your mind?" The kwami asked.

"I'm just...thinking about Chat." Marinette admitted.

Tikki smiled. "Of course you are." Tikki knew about Adrien's "visit" last night, what she didn't know was that Marinette hadn't been awake when he did. When she heard Marinette say Chat's name and saw a dark figure over by her charge's bed, she assumed that her and Chat were having their little moment together. So Tikki flew into the closet to give them some privacy.

Tikki felt guilty about knowing the true identity of Chat Noir and not being able to tell Marinette. Ever since Marinette moved in with the Agrestes, Plagg's aura was alot closer than usual and during Marinette and Adrien's first movie night together that's when she found him.

Tikki wanted to tell Marinette the truth, but she knew she couldn't. The reveal of their identities was something that they had to discover on their own.

Although it would sure help Marinette with her dilemma.

Marinette safely crossed the street and made it to the diner where she agreed to meet Michael.

She saw the brunette sitting at one of the tables outside, he wore casual clothing similar to what he wore that day she ran into him in front of the bakery, from the looks of it he was on his phone.

When Marinette got closer she was able to hear a little bit of his conversation.

"Yeah it's still going to be another week." He paused. "I know it's been awhile, but I promise I'll be home as soon as I can.....alright...love you too..." Michael hung up his phone when he looked up he flinched slightly when he realized that the blunette was right in front of him. "Oh...Ms. Marinette. How are you today?"

"I'm fine thanks." She said then pointed to his phone. "So...."

"Oh that, I was talking to my mother. She was going on about how I'm always traveling and that I should take a break and stuff."

"Oh...." The blunette nodded and took her seat. "I can understand that. My mama can get a little concerned with how much I work sometimes."

Michael smiled at the girl, "So what would you like to eat this evening Ms. Marinette."

She smiled back. "Just 'Marinette' is fine."

Michael nodded, smile never leaving his face. "Very well then."

Unknown to the two a certain black feline was sitting on the top of a nearby building watching them.

Chat Noir groaned as he watched the couple through the screen on his baton.

"I really hate this...." He says sighing. Chat wondered why Marinette was still seeing this guy, then he remembered that she DID agree to meet up with Michael before he revealed his feelings for her that one night.

Still, he didn't like seeing her out on another date with another man and the same guy no less, but he had to remain calm the last thing he wanted to do was be enraged by jealousy and attack Michael who was no more than an average citizen.

Chat wondered if he should just head back home, de-transform and wait to see her as Adrien or if he should just grab her as Chat, take her somewhere private, and just ravish her right now.

The second option seemed a lot more tempting at this point.

Chat froze when his ear twitched at the sound of footsteps creeping behind him. A silver ball rolled beside him and he jumped out of the way as it exploded. Covering his mouth he avoided breathing in the smoke.

He looked over at the perpetrator who held another silver ball in her hand. She wore a silver jumpsuit and mask as she held an evil look on her face.

"An akuma...of course." The leather clad hero sighed. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Temptress, you disrespectful shit." The girl spoke. "Give me your Miraculous or I'll make sure that your deepest desire will be the end of you.

"Deepest desire huh?" The cat said pulling out his baton. "That sounds tempting _Temptress_ , but I think I'll past for now. So why don't you just give me your best shot hmm??"

Temptress growled at Chat's cocky persona which did nothing but enrage her further. Without hesitation she tossed another ball at him.


	26. Temptations

_Marinette POV_

Michael and I nearly jumped out of our skins at the sounds of explosions from the top of a nearby building. Everyone started to flee clearing the area as fast as they could.

"What the hell is going on?" Michael said clearly confused.

I squinted my eyes and I noticed two figures battling each other. "Chat Noir....there must be an akuma."

"A what?" Michael asked. That's right...he's not from here...

"I'll explain later. You need to get out of here now."

As soon as I said that clouds of smoke started to fill the streets. I ran over behind one of the cars. When I looked over to where Michael had been I saw that he was no longer there.

_Wow he left pretty fast._

I looked around trying to find a place to transform, but I noticed that some of the people nearby were acting really strange. Some people were stealing from nearby stores, while others were fighting or screaming at each other. Just what the hell did the akuma do?

I heard a clanking noise next to me and saw a silver ball roll next to me. Before I could even react, it exploded.

My mind started to become hazy, but I could still hear someone shouting my name.

_Chat Noir POV_

I dodged all of Temptress' attacks succeeding in not getting hit once. From the looks of it once you breath in the smoke your mind drives you to fulfill your deepest desire, no matter what the consequences may be.

Giving how my mental states been these past few days, I think it oughta be wise for me to NOT get hit NO MATTER WHAT.

I jumped down over near the entrance of the diner where I last saw Marinette. She was no longer at the table that she had been previously sitting at which almost made me assume she had escaped.

I didn't even have time to be jealous at the fact that she might be with Michael, as long as she was out of harms way that's all that mattered right now.

At least it did until I saw a figure over beside a nearby car.

I looked over to see Marinette not to far up the street hiding behind one of the vehicles and looking around, probably trying to find a place to run.

I was relieved that she wasn't with Michael, but also infuriated by that he had left her alone when there was an akuma near by. Some chivalry....

I could feel my heart stop as I saw a silver ball roll right next to her. "Marinette look out!"

It exploded and a cloud of smoke took her image away from me, I ran towards her.

"Marinette! Marinette!!" Holding my breath I zipped into the cloud grabbing Marinette in the process, once we were out of the smoke I set her down against a nearby wall to find her unconscious.

"Marinette?! Princess can you hear me?!"

"Ch...Chat?" She opened her eyes a little and looked up at me. "Is that you Chat?"

"Yes Princess it's me." I said concerned. "Are you alright?"

She giggled and draped her arms around my neck. "Not quite, will you help me feel better kitty?~"

_W...what?_

Marinette brings her face up closer, her lips are barely touching mine and she whispers to me. "I want you Chat, I've wanted you for awhile now. So how about we get you out of that suit so I can make you feel better too?~"

_WHAT??!_

When I tried to pull back she grabbed hold of the bell around my neck, pulled me back and started to kiss me.

As hard as it was I pushed away the urge to kiss her back and pulled myself back again causing me to fall back. When I looked up at Marinette she had this seductive smile on her face and a blush spread across her face.

Using her finger she gestured for me to come back over. "Come here kitty.~"

I came to the conclusion that she was under the spell of the akuma. She must have breathe in some of the smoke from Temptress' bomb and know she was giving in to her deepest desire.

_Wait doesn't that make her deepest desire to...._

Before I could finish the thought, Temptress had came on to the scene "Well look at that. I haven't seen someone with a sexual desire yet, that girl seems to have quite the strong feelings for you." she looked over at Marinette with a wicked smile. "You two have fun while I'm gone, I need to cause a whole lot of trouble if I want to lure out Ladybug. Ta Taa~"

Temptress jumped away leaving me with Marinette, who was started to crawl her way towards me. I backed away even further just to have my back hit against another vehicle.

"Marinette you have to snap out of it!" I held my hands out front. "You're under a spell!"

"Mmm hmm. I'm under a spell alright~" she said licking her lips. "I'm under yours minou.~" Marinette proceeded to crawl towards me, when she finally reached me she placed a hand on my knee while I continued to try to keep her back.

Oh dear god, she was starting to sound like the way she did when I dreamed about her. I think I might lose my mind again.

"Marinette please!" I begged. Despite the situation we were in my body was beginning to betray me as reacted to her words. I wanted her too. "W..We don't have time for this! There's an a..akuma on the loose we can't do this right now!"

"You don't want me...?"

My eyes widen at the sight of Marinette pouting, she seemed sadden at my constant rejection and she looked downright adorable using the puppy dog approach. If I didn't know any better, I would have most likely taken her right there.

"That...That's not what I meant."

"Then what's the problem." She took advantage of my hesitation and climbed on top of me straddling me. "If you DO want me, I don't see why there's any arguing. Besides judging by your friend down there I say you're just as eager to get things going.~"

She was right, my body yet again betrayed me and once again I am in a position with Marinette on top of my groin as my hard-on pokes her from behind.

"Marinette we're in the middle of the street, aren't you at all concerned who could be watching right now???"

"If people wanna watch that's their problem. I just wanna look at you.~" She slips off her jacket letting it fall back and proceeds to lift up her shirt.

My jaw dropped and I felt like my brain was malfunctioning I was speechless at how bold she was being right now, spell or not.

I couldn't speak, in this very moment I was only able to process one word out of my mouth.

"Fuck..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I caught back up on this story! 
> 
> Which means the next update will be next week around Friday. Mwahahahahaha!!!!
> 
> Ooooooh ~ sexy seductive Marinette ~
> 
> Bet you guys thought it was going to be Chat who got possessed huh? Hahahahah...haha.
> 
> (When you change it because you realized it was too predictable.)
> 
> Haha....heh...yeah...
> 
> See ya guys next week.


	27. Can't Say 'No'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sin

_Normal POV_

Chat was able to keep Marinette from removing anymore of her clothes protecting her dignity along with his own sanity. Using her jacket he wrapped it around the sex driven female and threw her over his shoulder.

Marinette simply blushed, giggled, making idle comments about how this whole situation was making her hot.

Chat ran across the rooftops trying to not let Marinette's seductive words effect him in anyway. He needed to get her home and keep her in her room until he and Ladybug can figure out a way to get Temptress' akuma so Marinette can go back to normal.

Chat wasn't sure how much longer he could last being around Marinette while she acted like this. He was starting to slowly lose his mind and if this continued he might end up doing something as stupid as the stunt he pulled last night.

Unfortunately when they made it to her window it was locked. Marinette usually would unlock it from the inside, but she was on the other side with him.

"Shit....now what?" He asked himself.

Chat looked over at the direction of his own window to his room. He could go in through there, but he might risk the exposure of his identity if Marinette remembers anything after the akuma is dealt with.

Chat groaned and decided that he didn't have time to worry about it right now. He needed to get Marinette to a safe place now, so he pounced over to his window leading into his bathroom and made his way into his bedroom.

"Kittyyyy~" she cooed from over his shoulder. "Why are you making me waaaaait~"

Chat Noir tried to ignore her the best way he could setting the blunette down on his bed. He then turned away taking out his baton and proceeded to call Ladybug.

The call didn't go through which meant that she wasn't transformed. He sighed as he tried to think of a way to deal with the situation until Ladybug showed up.

IF she showed up that is....

Chat sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of a plan. He could try sneaking through the hall to try to get Marinette's room, but that would mean taking the risk of being seen by one of the many maids who work here. An easy task if Marinette was able to cooperate.

Chat's thoughts were interrupted when a pair of arms and soft hands slinked around his waist from behind. Marinette had gotten off of the bed and made her way over to Chat and snuggled him from behind.

"Come on Chat. What are we waiting for?~"

A blush made it's way across Chat's face as he reached down to try to gently pry her arms off of him. "Princess there's an akuma on the loose and you're not feeling well." He turned around to face her. "I really should get going."

"Don't leave me." She said with a saddened voice. "I want you to stay. Please stay!"

Chat knew that her desire was clouding her judgement, but the longer he looked at her the more he wanted to stay right where he was and give her anything she wanted.

Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat's neck pulling the feline closer. He didn't push her away or try to pry her off this time. He just stood there as she leaned in bringing her lips closer to his own.

"Didn't you say you love me?" She whispered against his lips. "Show me that you really meant it."

_Dear God, how can I say no to this...._

That was Chat's last thought before taking Marinette's lip with his own. He kissed her senseless over and over again and his hands that had been hovering away from the girl gave in to the need to roam over her luscious body.

Marinette kissed back battling for dominance once their tongues came out into the mix. She gave in when she realized that Chat wasn't backing down and her desire to have him grew as she continued to let him ravish her.

Chat bent down a little so he could pick up the girl and have her wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her over to his bed and continued to feverishly kiss her while rubbing her sides, groping her hips, and fueling her desires along with his own.

Chat stopped the kiss and lifted her shirt and her sports bra, he squeezed one of her breast and a moaned was heard from the girl below him. He sat up a little and used both hands to grope her breasts.

Chat squeezed, pulled, and rubbed the girls bosom. He leaned back in and continued to kiss Marinette while he massaged her breast.

Marinette pulled off her shirt and bra and continued kissing Chat. She gasped when the blonde leaned down and took one of her delicate nipples in his mouth once again. He sucked, licked, and flicked the nipple with the tip of his tongue.

Marinette gripped Chat by his blonde locks and moaned even louder, she rubbed her thighs together as she was getting wet from the cat's actions and she didn't want it to stop.

"Chat..please."

Chat knew what she wanted and he wanted to give it to her....but not yet.

Chat played around with the rim of her jeans before helping her pull them off. The heat on his face increased when he stared down at Marinette's exposed body with nothing but her underwear that remained.

"No matter how many times I see you like this." He said. "You're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Marinette giggled looking up at Chat with lustful eyes. "You've only seen me like this once before silly Chaton~"

"Heh...yeah..right..." Chat reached up and played with one of her breast and used the other to rub the inner part of her thighs.

Chat continued to watch his princess's pleasure driven expression while he pushed her panties to the side and pushed a finger inside her.

Marinette gripped the sheets and drew her head back in pleasure. She moaned while Chat continue to explore her moving his finger around and shoving it back and forth making her jolt everytime he shoved his finger back in.

Marinette was in complete bliss, she's been wanting this for awhile now the fact that Chat had to leave last time before he could finish left her frustrated.

It's strange, even though he didn't get the chance to give her this pleasure last time something about his touch and the way his fingers moved felt almost....familiar. Not to mention that he seemed to be a little too good at this, almost like he's done it before....

Chat slid another finger inside the girl pumping in and out. He felt her tighten and her moans were starting to increase in volume.

Marinette's back arched as she nearly screamed. "Chat..I'm..I'm..gonna..."

She couldn't make out the rest of her sentence as she felt her release come crashing down and she moaned in pleasure.

A knock was heard at the door. 

Chat took his fingers out of the girl and frantically turned his head towards the door. He panicked hoping that whoever is was didn't come barging in. Luckily he locked the door before he left so all the person on the other side could do was talk to him through the door.

"Mister Agreste? Is everything alright?" It was Martha. One of the maids that worked inside the manor. "I was making my way through the hall and I thought I heard a scream, it almost sounded...female."

Adrien quickly tried to think of something. Maybe if he kept quiet she would think no one was here and go away.

"Come on handsome." Marinette said as she sat up after she came back from her pleasured high. "I'm not done just yet.~"

"Is someone in there with you?" Martha asked sounding a little concerned.

"Uhhh....no!" He covered the girls mouth and tried to think of something. "I..I...was...watching a video."

"I really recommend that you go out and find a real woman instead of watching ones who display themselves on the internet." Martha was one of the few employees who spoke openly towards Adrien, because they knew that he wasn't as strict as his father so he just shrugged it off.

 _Yea well I recommend that you mind your damn business Martha_. He thought with a groan and combed his fingers threw his hair.

Once Martha was away from the door he looked down at Marinette who looked slightly amused. "Wow she actually thought that you were Adrien." She giggled and kissed on the cheek.

He gave a nervous smile. "Heh..yeah..well that was...great, but I really should get going." He didn't WANT to leave, but there was still the akuma he had to deal with and he needed to be ready when Ladybug finally showed up.

"Nuh uh uh." Marinette said wagging her finger at the blonde. "I said I wasn't finished yet. I wouldn't be fair if I didn't make my kitty feel better too."

Chat's blush deepened. The way she said his pet names was beginning to really turn him on and he found it really hard to leave.

Marinette roamed her hands across his chest. She noticed that zipper line and slid her fingers up to the bell around his neck. "Just a little longer....please?"

He was a goner. "O...okay...Princess...."

A small smile played on Marinette's lips and Chat couldn't help but think about how sexy she looked in that moment.

She took hold of the bell and zipped down his suit. She wondered why he was able to come out of his suit while she couldn't but she didn't care since it obviously worked in her favorite at the moment. His chest was now exposed and she zipped down further enough to reveal his hard-on.

"Mmmm." Marinette admired how big he was, but then again she hasn't exactly SEEN any other man's.

She wrapped her fingers around the appendage and stroked him a little. Chat moaned at the pale skinned girl's touch.

"M..Marinette...." It felt so good to finally have her pleasure him for once. He closed his mind as he focused on the feeling of her hand on his dick.

"I want you Chat...right now." Marinette took off her underwear and tossed it over to the side leaving her completely naked on his bed.

Adrien burned the image her naked body on his bed into his mind. Her hair splayed across his pillows as she looked up at him with lustful eyes. It was an amazing sight, it was as if she belonged there.

Chat wanted nothing more than to take her right there. To finally make her his, to have her in his arms and never having to let her go...

But he couldn't even if he did went further down the line than he should have, even after what he did to her the previous night. He couldn't go as far as to have sex with her, not while she was under an akumas spell.

"Marinette you have no idea how much I want you as well, but we can't do this. Not now...." Marinette frowned, but it quickly subsided when he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I have a better idea for now."

Chat grabbed Marinette by her hips, spreading her legs he placed his erection in between and began to grind it against her.

Marinette moaned, it wasn't the kind of pleasure that she was hoping for, but it still felt amazing nonetheless.

Chat groaned as he grinded back and forth against her warm, wet pussy. He could feel his release building up the faster he went.

"Ma..Marinette...oh god this is amazing..."He sat up holding onto her legs and continued rubbing against her wet spot.

In the heat of pleasure Marinette closed her legs trapping the blondes shaft in between. The feeling of her inner thighs squeezing his dick was enough to push him over the edge.

"Oh god Mari..I'm gonna...ahhh!!" He squirted his essence on the girl's stomach.

They both took a moment to catch their breaths.

Marinette groaned in pain. Chat looked up to see what was wrong and noticed that the glazed look in her eyes was starting to disappear.

"Wha...What?" Marinette rubbed her head as she looked around. Her vision had blurred and she was trying to process what was going on. "Where am I?"

Chat realized what had happened. Temptress' spell must have broken know that Marinette had succeeded in getting her deepest desire and by the looks of it she can't even remembered that it happened.

Marinette's vision cleared and she noticed three things.

The first thing that she noticed was that she wasn't in her room, she was in Adrien's. The second thing she noticed was Chat was on top of her and he looked pale. That's when she noticed the third thing.

She was naked and Chat was on top of her with his penis out and her body was covered in a white sticky essence.

She screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh...this chapter is like....twice as long as it was supposed to be.
> 
> Jeez it's always the damn sin chapters...
> 
> And in case you're wondering yes I did make a Hamilton reference.
> 
> I heard a song from the soundtrack about a week and a half ago and I got hooked instantly.
> 
> See you guys soon! Sorry for the late update btw next chapter will be a special one.
> 
> (If you've seen the latest chapter from Miraculous Mermaid you know what's coming 


	28. Excuses

_Chat Noir POV_

It hurts to touch my face, it still stings from before and honestly I can't complain.

Lord knows I deserved it...

"Hey Chat? Are you okay?" Ladybug asked looking concerned and somewhat guilty. Probably because she was late in stopping the akuma, but it wasn't exactly her fault, it's not like we don't have a life outside of our superhero personas.

"Yeah I'm just.....exhausted I guess."

"Are you sure? Your face looks....red..." She says gesturing to my cheek.

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah I..may have overstepped my bounderies with the girl I like."

_~~~_

_After she screamed, Marinette smacked me across the face knocking me of balance and causing me to fall to the floor. When I sat back up she had grabbed the blankets using them to shield her body as she stared at me red face with a horrified expression._

_"What the hell is going on Chat?! Why am I here?! Why am I NAKED?!" She looked like her mind was going a mile a minute and I figured I should try to explain myself before she had some kind of panic attack._

_"P..Princess calm down please! Let me explain!" She stopped and her eyes traveled down for a second before she turned away even redder than before. I looked down and noticed that my own body was still exposed and I quickly went to zip it up once again concealing it. "It's safe now.."_

_She turned back towards me glaring and I felt a gulp down my throat. "You got 60 seconds to explain yourself before I decide whether or not I should string you up by your tail!"_

_"O..okay well I'm not sure how much you remember, but there was an akuma." I started. "Her name is Temptress and she uses smoke bombs that forces people to go after their deepest desires and you...kind of...got...hit with it."_

_Her eyes widen at that and she looked down for a moment as if she was searching through her memory for it, so I continued._

_"I brought you back home to try to get you somewhere safe, your window was locked so I brought you in here and I was going to head back out, but then you.....and I....and then we......um..."_

_Marinette looked like she was trying to process what was going on, but shook her head and stood from the bed still wrapped in the blanket. "Alright you need to go and find that akuma. Ladybug is most likely going to need your help. I'll...stay and clean before Adrien gets home."_

_"Okay." I was about to head out the window but she grabbed me by the tail before I could take my leave._

_"Don't think you're off the hook. You better come back later tonight. You and me are going to have a nice little talk about what happened..."_

_"So....you want to 'Chat' Princess?"_

_She glared. "I'm serious, I'm pretty sure you have just as many questions as I do..."_

_I noticed that Marinette wouldn't look me in the eye since she snapped out of the akumas spell. Judging by the red on her cheeks and her expression she seemed more embarrassed than mad._

_"I'll be here." I promised and feeling brave I decided to kiss her forehead. "I have to wait for Ladybug though, I tried calling but I'm guessing she isn't transformed yet."_

_"I'm sure she'll be there." She said encouragingly. "Now get out."_

_~~~_

Ladybug had finally showed up not to long after that and we managed to work together to capture the akuma.

Ladybug had just used her cure to fix everything, but was shocked to see that that bruise on my cheek hadn't healed.

"I don't understand, I thought it fixed everything.." she said reaching out to touch my face and I flinched slightly at the sting.

"Yeah....I didn't want to tell you about it, but your cure seems to heal everything and everyone, but...me." When I noticed her saddened expression I gave her my best smile. "Don't fret M'lady it's all apart of being a hero, I am an unlucky black cat after all."

Ladybug rolled her eyes smiling slightly. "You should really get that checked out though. "She stood up." I need to head back home now. I have a few things I need to deal with."

"Good luck with that M'lady."

"I AM luck silly kitty." She said with a smirk. "I'll see you around." With that she swung away.

I sat there for a moment thinking about what would happen if I went to see Marinette as Chat Noir. Of course I'd have to wait until Plagg recharged so I don't have to worry about my Miraculous timing out so I'd have to end up leaving in the middle of a conversation. Maybe I'll see her as Adrien first try to get a first look at her mood so I can figure out how to approach the situation.

Yeah....that's what I'll do.

_Marinette POV_

I had just arrived in Adrien's room as I de-transform I quickly tried to fix up the bed from when Chat and I.....oh god....

I didn't have time to clean before I left so I just quickly got dressed, transformed and went after the akuma.

I'm trying so hard not to freak out, I can't believed he....and I...

I mean it's not like I didn't WANT it to happen, but the fact that I can't even remember what happened is so unsettling.

Still I trust Chat Noir and if he says that we didn't go all the way then I believe him.

Although I really wish I was aware of what exactly went on...

Once I remade the bed I looked at the time on my phone. It was about 7:00 so Chat may be here in an hour or so after his kwami charges.

I opened my jacket to let Tikki fly in before picking up my purse off the floor that I had left in the room. "Okay Tikki. Let's get out of here before A-" When I went to open the door and leave standing there was the blonde himself "A..A..Adrien?! You're....you're back!"

He blinked and looked past me inside of the room, almost as if he was looking for something. Then his gaze went back to me. "Yeah...I had went out for a bit. I wanted to invite you, but I noticed that you weren't home."

"O..oh really? Sorry about that, maybe we could go somewhere tomorrow if we're not busy."

He nodded "Okay well I'm sure you're tired after your day so I'll talk to you later Mari." He moved out of the way to make way for me to go through.

I blinked slightly confused.....actually rephrase that. I'm A LOT confused, was Adrien really about to let me go without any questions on why I was in his room?

"Um...okay...see you later, goodnight." I sped out of the door way and down the hall.


	29. Explanations

_Normal POV_

"No! I refuse to do it!" Plagg shouted at the blonde. "I am not, I repeat, am NOT helping you transform so you can go see your not girlfriend, especially after what happened today!!"

"Come on Plagg, I just need to talk to her and try to explain what's going on, we'll be in and out before you know it." Adrien said.

"That's what you said LAST TIME, and WHAT HAPPENED??? I told you BEFORE that I DONT want to be around for THAT! Suit or no suit!!" The Kwami shouted.

"Come on Plagg!" Adrien said in a pleading tone. "How much cheese is it going to take for you to let me go see Marinette as Chat Noir?"

Plagg raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Depends.....how much cheese are we talking about?"

~~~~~~~~~~

_"Are you sure you're alright? When I had taken off I could've sworn you were right behind me and when I looked back you weren't there."_

Marinette had gotten a call from Micheal not long after she left Adrien's room. He was frantically apologizing over the phone about his sudden absence when the akuma had appeared.

"I'm fine Micheal, I promise. Are you okay though? I'm sure it must've been pretty nerve racking to be in the middle of something like that."

 _"I've heard about the attacks in Paris and the superheroes who defend the city, but I never thought I'd see it first hand. It was really something."_ Marinette heard the sound of something buzzing, most likely his phone, Micheal was silent for a moment and started to speak again. _"I'm sorry, but I have to go handle something for now. Is it possible I could get back to you about re doing our date?"_

"Oh? Yes, I'm sure that could....be arranged." The blunette's voice started to trail off when she noticed a shadow coming from her window and her eyes widen when she realized it was none other than Chat Noir.

 _"Marinette? Are you alright?"_ Micheal asked.

"Y..yes! Everything's fine, I'll talk to you later, take care!" She quickly hung up her phone and headed over to her window to let the feline superhero in. "Hey..."

"Hey..." The blonde nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Y....yeah, when you and Ladybug finally stopped the akuma and she purified it my mind didn't feel so hazy anymore...." It was true, even though Chat had somewhat filled her desire which broke her spell, she still had the urge to jump on him while they were trying to stop Temptress. Luckily she was able to resist long enough.

"That's good. I'm glad you're feeling better..." There was a moment of silence between them. "Um....so...you wanna talk about what happened?"

Marinette blushed red as the memory rushed back once again. "Yes...yeah...um yeah I wanted to......um...did I...did we...?"

Chat's eyes widen when he realized what she was trying to get at. "Goodness no! I wouldn't do that to you princess not while you were not yourself."

She blushed harder and if the blonde didn't think that he was in a rack of trouble right now he might have kissed her right there, but he guessed that it probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to do at the moment.

"The truth is..." Marinette said sighing. "I don't think I was completely under the influence from the akuma."

"What do you mean Princess?" The blonde asked.

"Lately I've been having....thoughts about you. It's safe to say it started after the first night we kissed." She said recalling the memory with a blush and continued. "I was thinking alot about your confession and I wanted to figure out where my feelings for you lied and I was starting to think that maybe my feelings we're mutual, but then I had this dream and then the thing with the akuma today and I'm just concerned if the feelings I have for you is nothing more than....lust." She looked down at her hands as she nervously twiddled her fingers. "I'm also starting to wonder if it's the same for you too."

"You think......you think I don't really love you?" Chat sounded hurt by the accusation.

"Why exactly DO you love me?" Marinette asked.

Chat thought for a moment, despite knowing his answer he understood where she was coming from though. Marinette suspected that his feelings for her were purely sexual just as she was thinking about her feelings as well.

Even though his mind seems to go into a sex filled cloud whenever he got around Marinette recently. Chat knew that deep down it was way more than just that.

"I can see why you would think that, honestly I've kind of been wondering a little bit about it myself. About my feelings for you." Chat said.

"I sorry if I offended you by questioning your feelings." Marinette said. "I'm....I'm just confused because all this time I thought you liked Ladybug...."

"I loved Ladybug." Chat corrected. "For the longest time I did or at least...I thought I did."

"What made you stop?"

"I'd say it was a little bit before that day when I came to visit you and I saw the dating site on your computer...." He was referring to when she was seemingly avoiding him as Adrien. "I...I was worried at first and when I saw you on your date...I just didn't like it."

Chat rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ladybug and I rarely have conversations, and whenever we do they'll only last about a minute before she has to off to her normal life. She doesn't really tell me about how she's feeling and she puts duty above everything else. I'm her partner and yet I know just as little about her as anyone else...but you...you're so open with me you tell me everything and you're not afraid to speak you're mind and that's just one of the many things I admire about you Marinette."

"I guess the proper word to describe how I felt about seeing you on a date is that I was jealous. I couldn't help, but wonder why it wasn't me down there kissing your hand or taking a stroll by the river next to you." He chuckled. "Funny how it's all because you had feelings for ANOTHER man."

Marinette watched as the cat started to sulk as he spoke. She took a few steps standing right in front of him. "You know.....believe it or not, I was planning on trying to cut things off with Micheal today."

Chat's ears perked up hearing this. "Really? How come?"

"I kind of wanted to see where our relationship was going after the night you and I kissed. Guess you could say I was a curious kitty." She giggled and gave a wink.

"Aren't you the one always saying how it killed the cat?" He smirked at the girl.

"Aren't you always the one saying how satisfaction brings it back?" Marinette shot back wrapping her arms around the feline hero's neck. "So why don't you satisfy me?"

Chat's eyes widen and his face began to turn a scarlet red. "Wha....y..you mean right...n..now?" He stumbled on his words.

Marinette nodded. "You said that you didn't go all the way cause I wasn't in my right mind. Well....now I am...so I want to give it a try."

"Marinette we don't have to do this..."

"I know." She interrupted. "I want to. I want to try to give you back the love that I...I....mean...that Ladybug wasn't willing to give you. I want to take a chance with you."

Marinette looked up into his green eyes and Chat could already feel his want for her begin to take over. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her in his arms once again and whispering against her lips. "As you wish Princess...."

He claimed her lips with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hopefully I'll be back this upcoming Friday with a new chapter. See you guys .


	30. Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I made that Hamilton reference after all...
> 
> To the groom!
> 
> To the bride!
> 
> From your sisteeeeeeerr!
> 
> Who is always by your siiiiide!
> 
> ⚠Warning⚠ SIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!

_Normal POV_

"'I just wanna talk to her' he says. 'We'll be in and out before you know it' he says." Plagg grumbles while scarfing down another piece of cheese.

"Will you please just let it go?" Adrien said rolling his eyes. "I said I was sorry and I promised you 3 times the amount of cheese I normally give you."

"And that still isn't enough...." The kwami muttered.

Adrien sighed, he was currently getting ready to head out to spend time with Marinette to go hang out with Nino and Alya. Though he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep his calm around the blue haired girl today.

Last night he and Marinette had went past the point of no return and he couldn't decipher whether it was the best decision he's ever made or the biggest mistake of his life.

~~~

_Chat Noir was currently kissing Marinette's neck from behind as the both sat on her bed with her in his lap as she continued to moan at the cat's actions._

_"You smell good purrincess~" he whispered against her as he continued to sprinkle kisses all along her neck and shoulder._

_"Ch..Chat..." Marinette was beginning to once again lose herself in a haze of pleasure at his touch._

_The hero in black slipped his hand under the girl's shirt and took hold of her breast causing another noise to escape her._

_Marinette leaned back against the boy's chest and allowed to let his hands roam up and down her body._

_She turned her body around in his arms and kissed his lips once again. Chat held her tight as he kissed his Princess back._

_When their lips parted Chat opened his eyes and looked deep into her blue ones that he's grown to love so much and as much as he would love to keep looking at them, he had made a promise to Plagg._

_"Marinette...can you...close your eyes?" He asked. "I...I want to kiss you as myself...without the suit..."_

_The blunette blinked up at the boy a little surprised at his request, but silently nodded with a slight smile before obliging._

_Chat felt his heart start to race as he whispered the words that cancelled his transformation turning him back into Adrien._

_Appearing in the air was a frustrated looking Plagg who flew away somewhere on the other side of the room muttering to himself._

_"What was that?" Marinette asked, eyes still closed_

_"Just my grumpy kwami, don't mind him to much." Adrien took hold of her chin and kissed her once again. His heart pounding with each Second that past. He didn't know why, but something about kissing Marinette as himself felt different than when he kissed her as Chat Noir._

_Marinette melted into the boy's touch happily kissing him back enjoying his taste as much as he did with hers._

_He lied her down on her bed still kissing her senselessly letting the feeling continue to take over._

_Adrien reached down and unbuckled the girl's jeans pulling them off of her body. Placing a hand between her leg he began to rub her most sensitive spot._

_Marinette bit her lip and shivered at the feeling she loved it, but still wanted more._

_She reached up until her hands came in contact with the blonde's chest. She gripped his t-shirt in her hand and flipped him around so he was on his back and she was the one who was on top._

_Adrien was surprised by the sudden show of strength and dominance from the girl as he seems to always forget how strong she truly is._

_Her eyes were still closed as she leaned in to whisper to the blonde. "I want you to treat me really good with your mouth. Can you do that for me Chaton?" The seductive side of Marinette was beginning to show itself again and when that happened Adrien couldn't escape._

_"Y..Yes Princess."_

_Marinette gave a smirk as she turned around and bent over making sure her body was positioned directly above the blonde allowing them to take a 69 position._

_Adrien licked his lips at the sight of her wetness hidden behind her panties. He reached up rubbing his fingers against her once again releasing another moan from the girl._

_Marinette tried to focus on her own task at hand as opened her eyes to unzip the boy's pants. As long as Chat's face remained hidden from her, his identity would remain a secret from her. When Marinette pulled down his pants enough for his member to fly out as it pulsed hard in desperate need of release._

_Marinette blushed at the size as she pressed her finger against the tip causing a slight whimper to escape the blonde. She grabbed a hold of it which released an even louder moan from the boy. She began to stroke him up and down and out of curiosity she licked the tip which caused a tiny jolt from him._

_Liking his reaction Marinette wrapped her mouth around the top and proceeded to stroke him with her hand. Adrien trembled beneath the girl at the incredible feeling, she actually had her mouth on him and it felt amazing, but he didn't want to be the only one who felt good._

_Adrien used one hand to grab Marinette by the hip and use the other to rip of her panties and shove a finger inside of the girl. The jolt from the sudden intrusion caused her to suck harder on his appendage and Adrien groaned._

_He continued to pump his finger back and forth adding another going deeper this time, he could hear Marinette's moans from below and it sent delicious vibrations throughout his body as she continued to suck him off. Adrien removed his fingers as leaned up while pulling her hips down until his mouth connected to her sweet spot._

_He licked and sucked on her wetness once again being able to taste her sweetness, she was so much wetter than the last time he had done this when he had snuck into her room._

_Her taste, the sounds of her moans, mixed in with the feeling she gave him on his member was enough to bring him to his peak, but before he could get there, she stopped._

_Adrien was about to ask why she did, when he noticed her sit up back still facing him as she leaned over to the side and took something out of the drawer of her nightstand. He had caught a glimpse and realized immediately what it was._

_"Is that....a condom?" He asked clearly surprised and maybe a little confused._

_"Y..Yeah...I may have went out and got some not to long ago...just in case ya know?" She said trying to fight off the nervous blush that was starting to appear. "I never really know when you're going to show up..."_

_Adrien sat up and held Marinette's by her shoulders gently caressing her. "Are you sure you want to do this Princess? There's no rush you know?"_

_Marinette nodded still looking straight ahead even though she desperately wanted to turn around and kiss the boy who made her feel this way and to finally see his face once and for all, but she needed to restrain herself even if they were about to cross the line._

_"I want it to be you." She spoke honestly taking one of his hands and placing it over her breast. "You said you'd make me feel good Chat."_

_Adrien smiled kissing the back of her neck and squeezing her breast once again. "I intend to keep my purromise.~"_

_The condom was placed on his shaft and he leaned back while Marinette positioned herself._

_"Are you sure you wanna do it like this?" Adrien asked a bit concerned._

_"Y..yeah...I'll be fine." She lowered herself allowing his dick to slip inside her, she went as slow as she possibly could._

_She hissed at the penetration as it hurt like hell. Meanwhile Adrien was trying his hardest not to thrust deeper into the blunette, he groaned at the new feeling of pleasure that started to take over, he wanted so badly to move, but he knew that she was probably trying to get use to the feeling as well. So he placed his hands on her hips to help guide her down instead._

_It took about 10 minutes for Marinette to have Chat fully inside her. While she remained still trying to get use to the new feeling Adrien's head was starting to spin._

_She was so tight and wet he feared he wouldn't be able to hold himself back for long, but he had to endure it for her sake._

_After a few more minutes passed she started to move on her own as slow as she could, there was still a sharp pain that she felt, but it slowly started to disappear the more she moved._

_Adrien bit his lip as waves of pleasure coursed through his body each time she lowered herself down._

_Marinette could barely feel the pain now and she started to go faster, she moaned as she also felt the waves of pleasure going through her body._

_"Ch..Chat..."_

_"Marinette..." Adrien had finally reached his limit as he took hold of the blunette's hips and began to thrust up into the girl._

_"Ahhh!!" Marinette's eyes widen as the action allowed him to plunge deeper. It hurt but only for a moment and soon it was nothing but pleasure she felt. She continued to move her hips as Adrien thrust upward._

_Adrien was once again reaching his peak, but tried to contain it just a little bit longer._

_It didn't take long since Marinette was reaching hers as well._

_"Oh god..I'm gonna..!" She cummed on top of the blonde. Adrien groaned as her release made her tighten around him pushing him to his own. He shot his makings deep inside her which was caught by the condom._

_They remained still breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. Once he finally calmed down a little Adrien sat up enough to grab the girl by the waist and gently pulled her down beside him._

_He snuggled behind her as she slowly began to fall asleep from her own exhaustion._

_"I guess you have to go now huh?" She asked._

_"Not yet...I want to stay like this a little bit longer, but I'll most likely be gone in the morning though." He kissed her cheek and held her tighter. "Are you satisfied Princess?~"_

_Marinette nodded tiredly. "Mmmhmm."_

_"I really do love you, Marinette."_

_Closing her eyes she turned around in his arms and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Chat."_

~~~

Last night was one of the best nights Adrien spent in a long time. He wouldn't want to change it for anything, but there was still a problem.

Chat Noir was the one who got to be with Marinette, not Adrien and if this relationship we're going to continue he'd have to reveal his identity to her eventually.

That's where the fear came in. How would she react to Chat Noir being the boy she was living with this past year?

After leaving Marinette's room he spent the next 2 hours thinking about that very thing. He thought he never would go to sleep at that rate.

So he decided to take his oh so helpful sleeping pills.

There was a knock followed by Marinette's sweet voice. "Adrien? Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm coming." The blonde gestured for his kwami to go inside his jacket. Once he did Adrien headed towards the door to meet up with the blunette.

He only hoped that he could keep himself together around her today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO YOUR UNIOOON!!
> 
> AND THE HOPE THAT YOU PROVIIIIIIIDE!!!!
> 
> MAY YOU ALWAAAAAAYS!!!
> 
> BE SATISFIIIIIIIED!!!!


	31. Motives

_Marinette POV_

Is it just me or does Adrien seem to be acting.....strange today?

Even more so than that day he came with me to my parents bakery and we ran into Micheal.

That day he had seemed upset and frustrated about something up until we went to that fair and rode the ferris wheel but now?

He seemed......happy? Yet....he also seemed tensed at the same time.

I can't wrap my mind around it at the moment. Usually whenever something was going on with Adrien I'd make it my number 1 priority to figure out what was up, but I can't seem to do that right now.

I'm kind of going through my own inner turmoil at the moment.

Like the fact that I actually had sex with Chat last night.

I had SEX with CHAT last NIGHT!

Just like he said he would be, Chat was no where in sight when I woke up the next morning, but it was almost like I could still feel him beside me.

I feel like I should yell at myself for suggesting it when I wasn't even sure where our relationship stood, but I can't see myself being without this feeling that he left me with after we did and I can't see myself being like that with anyone else.

Doesn't that mean that I really do love him?

"Marinette? Girl!!"

I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Alya's voice she was standing in front of me with a concern look.

"I've been asking you what's wrong for like the past 5 minutes. What's on your mind that's got you so out of it?" She asked.

I looked over at Adrien and Nino who were a little ways ahead of us looking back at me. Probably also concerned as well.

"I'm fine honestly, just alot on my mind I guess." I said smiling.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Um....just work stuff."

"Well cut it out. Today's your day off we don't need you thinking about work all day." Alya hooked her arm around mine and we all continued walking. While Adrien and Nino were up ahead in there own conversation Alya decided to address me again. "So...is it really work you're thinking about or would it happen to be about a certain boy?"

"W..What? What makes you say that?"

"Well for one I don't know if you've noticed, but you're walking pretty funny today Mar. I can only assume what happened." She said smirking.

I was positive that my blush was visible to the point where I looked like a giant tomato. "What?! N..no! I..I..just..tripped! My foot hurts.." it was SUCH a lie.

"Mmmhmm sure." She giggled when I shot a glare at her. "Seriously though are you sure you don't have boys on the brain. A certain brunette, or perhaps a certain blonde?" Her eyes looked up towards Adrien.

_Yep he's blonde Alya, but not the blonde that you're referring to._

"Actually speaking of that certain brunette, I kind of have intentions on cutting things off with him. He's sweet and all, but.....I don't know..."

I knew exactly why I wanted to cut things off with Micheal, it was because of Chat, but I couldn't exactly tell ALYA that.

"You're probably still hooked on Adrien girl."

"I'm not sure if that's why..."

"Well that would be too bad cause he sure seems to be hooked on you now."

"What are you talking about?"

Alya nodded towards the guys ahead of us urging me to look. When I turned my head towards them I noticed that Adrien was in fact looking back at us, looking back at ME to be exact.

When our eyes connected his face turned a little red and he smiled before turning back and looking ahead.

_Okay....something is DEFINITELY going on with him._

_Adrien POV_

I noticed that the girls had gone a little ways behind us. They were talking about something and given the distance I couldn't hear what they were saying.

My heart nearly stopped when Marinette looked in my direction. I smiled at her and turned back around hoping she didn't catch the blush on my face as I did.

I can't stop thinking about what went down between us last night and judging by the way she seemed to be in a daze about a minute ago. She might be thinking about it too.

I can't help but feel a little happy about the possibility that she's thinking about me right now, well thinking about Chat that is.

Makes me even more curious to know how'd she react if she knew I was right here this whole time.

"Dude you're really torturing me here. Just ask her out." Nino whispered. "I don't understand why it's so difficult."

"Because she still technically seeing that Micheal guy." I replied. It was half true though. Besides the Chat Noir thing, I was going to wait for Mari to cut things off with that guy first before I could make another move. "I don't want her to feel like she's gotta choose. She did tell me that he was really sweet, what if she decides to go for it?"

"Dude....you're hopeless."

We had all finally made it to the movie theater looking at the posters on the wall we were all trying to agree on a movie to watch.

"Ohh! Let's watch Happy Death Day!" Alya said excited.

Nino shook his head. "Hell no, I'm not going to watch that."

Alya pouted. "Why not?!"

"Ever since you tricked me into watching IT, I told you I don't like horror movies."

"Oh my God Nino it's not even THAT scary. Stop being a little bitch."

"I'll be a little bitch if I want to be a little bitch. I'm not seeing that movie, I'm still mad at you for the LAST time."

"Oh for goodness sake. LET IT GO!"

Nino's eyes widen and he shot a smirk. "'Let it go' you say?"

Alya's eye's also widen once she realized what she had unleashed. "Nino no. Don't you fucking dare."

"But Alyaaaaaa, I....can't hold it back anymoooore.~" he started to sing.

"Stop it...."

"Let it gooooooo. Let it gooooooo.~"

"Nino please!"

"Turn away and slam the doooor.~"

"Shut up!"

"Here I stand! And here I staaaay!~"

" For fuck sakes...."

"Let the storm rage oooooonnn!~"

"Okay well I'm out of here." Alya started to walk away heading inside the theater.

Nino started laughing hysterically as he chased after Alya heading into the theater as well.

I shook my head chuckling and looked down at Marinette who had also been giggling and we both headed into the theater as well.

"Nino is so ridiculous." She said shaking her head too.

"Yeah, I think he only does it to annoy Alya. I'm pretty sure he likes her." I replied.

"I'm positive he does." She smiled.

"So...while they're arguing over what movie to watch. You want to go ahead into the snack line?"

"Sure."

We both headed to the end of the line. There wasn't too many people at the movies today. It seemed pretty slow for a Friday.

"Adrien? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course pri- uhh Mari! Marinette!"

She raised an eyebrow at me and I almost wanted to die of embarrassment at that moment.

"Well..." She continued. "I wanted to ask if you were going to that club with Alya and Nino tomorrow night."

"I hadn't decided if I should." I admitted. "Are....you going by any chance?"

"I'm not sure, I've never really been to one. Not sure if that's my kind of environment, but it sounds like fun."

"Well I know it won't be any fun without you there." I hadn't realized what I said until saw Marinette's face looking a little surprised by my wording. "I..I mean because you're fun to be around, y..you know I like spending time with you."

She poked my cheek. "Aww how sweet. You always seem to know how to woo a girl." She giggled clearly joking, but my heart still sped. She was just so freaking cute and I wanted to hold her so badly. Why did I have to do this to myself? "So if I decided to go, you'd go too?"

I already knew my answer to that. 'Absolutely! Why would I ever pass up a chance to be with you.'  Before I could say anything though, someone called out to her.

"Marinette!"

_Oh for the love of....don't tell me that's....._

_Micheal....of course...._

He walked up to the both of us smiling at her. "It's nice to see you again. You never called me back last night."

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just hanging out with my friends today. Two of them went to go buy the tickets."

He looked over at me and smiled, something about it didn't seem right to me though. "Oh you're spending time with your friends today. That's nice."

The way he said the word 'friends' while looking right at me really started to piss me off. Joke's on him anyway, I was the one who got to be with her yesterday, not you Michael!

"Yeah..you remember Adrien right?"

Micheal smiled giving me his full attention. "Adrien Agreste, of course I remember, nice to see you again."

"Yea...." I didn't really have much to say to him. The pure fact that he was after MY Princess already made me have bad blood with him. She's MINE no body else's!

"So Marinette, while I have your attention at this moment,maybe we can set a day for a re-do on our date? How's tomorrow night sound?"

"Tomorrow night? Well the thing is..."

"Marinette had already agreed to hanging out with me tomorrow night." I spoke. "Sorry about that. I'm sure she'll be able to schedule another day."

Michael raised an eyebrow and smiled, and let me just say that being a model for most of my life definitely had its perks, reason why?

I'm able to spot a fake smile.

"Oh well that's just too bad. Maybe another time then. You'll call me to let me know right Marinette?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah I'll call you." She said smiling back.

"Perfect." He grabbed her hand and slowly kissed it. Would it be wrong for me to strangle this guy? Just a little bit? "I look forward to hearing your voice."

I glared at his retreating figure heading out of the theater. I swear this guy seems to be everywhere recently.

"Adrien are you okay?"

"Huh?" I blinked snapping out of my thoughts looking back at Marinette. "What do you mean?"

"You seemed tense just now." She spoke worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just....I don't know Marinette are you sure that guy's okay for you to be around? I just....have this weird vibe around him that he's up to no good and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Aww well aren't you just my knight in shining armor.~"

"I'm serious..." I was, but that still didn't stop the blush from making its way into my face when she said that.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it." She said with a wink. We finally got to the front of the line paying for the snacks. "Now let's see if we can find Nino and Alya, if they haven't killed each other over what movie to watch."

Marinette led the way and I followed behind her. My eyes were stuck on the way her hips swayed as she walked ahead of me.

I don't know what I'd have to do to make it clear to Micheal or anyone else out there, but Marinette was mine and only mine.

I think it's about time I made it clear to her too.


	32. Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't realize that I had this chapter sitting in my editing area for months fully completed and I forgot to post it the last time I worked on this story
> 
> My baaaaaaad!
> 
> Tiny Warning: I finally went and saw Happy Death Day this chapter doesn't have spoilers to the movie but it does contain a bit about how I felt about the movie.
> 
> Also if you HAVE seen the movie pls refrain from posting any kind of spoilers in the comments I had to delete a whole chain of comments because people kept spoiling the movie it nearly ruined it for me and possibly anyone else who hasn't seen it yet.

_Adrien POV_

Alya groaned as we walked out of the theater. "Man what a let down!" She shouted. "I thought Happy Death Day was going to be horror movie gold like IT, but I felt like I was watching a damn sitcom!"

Nino just smiled. "I liked it. Don't know how you convinced me to see it, but I think I might have a new look on horror films because of it."

"That was NOT a horror film!"

"I enjoyed it a lot." Marinette said slightly giggling. "But I do agree with Alya, that was more of a Comedy than a horror film. At most it was a parody of a horror film. What do you think Adrien?"

I was thrown a little bit off guard when she suddenly addressed me, but I managed to pull out my answer. "I mean I like it too, not as a horror film, but as a Mystery. They gave us a chance to try to figure out who the killer might be and they weren't incredibly obvious with the reveal."

"Would you believe me if I said that person was my first guess just from watching the trailer?" Marinette gave a guilty smile.

I laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised honestly."

"Really?" Alya asked. "Cause I thought it was-"

"Hey! Don't spoil!" Nino scolded.

"What? What do you mean spoil? We literally JUST saw the movie!"

"Yeah, but there are still some people who haven't seen it. You never know who could be listening."

".....what the FUCK are you talking about?!"

Nino and Alya were at it again going back and forth on yet another topic that would eventually die down in a few minutes. When I looked over at Marinette she was shaking her head smiling at the two.

I smiled too, even with everything going on it's nice to just be here having a good time with her and the others.

I just hope I'll be able to get a decent amount of sleep tonight without any provocative dreams about Marinette....

I saw Mari shiver slightly from the corner of my eyes it was night now and there was a slight breeze. Out of instinct I took off my jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

She looked surprised at first, but smiled up at me. "Thanks.."

"No problem."

"Aw how sweet~" Alya cooed then hit Nino's arm. "Why can't YOU be sweet like Adrien? You didn't think I might be cold?"

"Babe if you want to wear my jacket you could just ask." Nino said taking off his and placing over Alya. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause....'the cold never bothered me anyway~'"

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE IM GOING TO KILL YOU WITH THAT SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD I SWEAR!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~

_Marinette POV_

It's happening again, nearly 2 in the morning and I can't sleep. I dont know why though, maybe I anticipated Chat Noir coming over again, but I had told him last time that I needed a decent amount of sleep tonight so I doubt he'd come.

Problem is I've barely been able to shut my eyes since I've crawled into bed.

I mean I know I have to deal with the thing with Chat, but is that really keeping me from getting any sleep?

Climbing out of bed I decided to head to the kitchen to grab a glass of water from the kitchen so I could take the other half of that pill that I took before. The only thing covering my body is tiny shorts and a tight tank top but, I'm not really worried about running into anyone since everyone is most likely asleep or went home at this hour.

Walking back to my room from the kitchen I noticed that Adrien's door was cracked open. I could hear the faint sound of his TV so I carefully stepped inside.

He was sitting on his couch playing his video game. It seemed like he hadn't noticed me come in since his back was facing my direction.

_I could have fun with this._

Sitting my glass down on a nearby table I snuck my way over to Adrien approaching him from behind the couch and ever so slightly......

I nipped him on his ear.

He gasped and jumped up startled falling on the ground dropping his controller. Due to his sudden jolt he lost the online match against the older player. I cover my mouth trying to conceal my laughter, but failed to do so once Adrien shot a glare in my direction.

"What the HELL Marinette?!!" He shouted, his face looked red. I hope I didn't upset him too much. "Why'd you bite me??!"

"I'm pretty sure biting requires me to use my teeth with full force." I said with a smile.

Adrien groaned and returned to his spot on the couch. "What are you doing in here anyway?" He leaned forward picking up the controller of the ground.

"Do I need an excuse to come hang out my good friend?" I said making my way around the couch and taking a seat.

There was an unreadable expression in his eyes before he replied. "Well no...I just meant what are you doing up at this hour? I thought you would be fast asleep by now."

"Couldn't sleep. I went to go get a glass of water so I could take another one of those pills you gave me."

"You didn't take them before?"

"I did, but I only took half of one and it was enough to make me pass out." I looked at the TV. "So what game are you playing?"

"Injustice 2." He said "Just got the game about a month ago. Graphics are amazing."

"How good are you at it?"

"Pretty good if I say so myself."

"Bet you I'm even better."

"Is that a challenge I'm hearing?" He sent a smirk on my direction.

"Why yes it is." I mirrored his expression. "I mean I've beaten you at every single game sitting on your shelf might as well keep the train moving."

"Well Mari I've happened to play this game multiple times in the past month since I've gotten it and not once have I seen you play it."

"It's just like any other fighting game. It won't take more than a second for me to get the hang of it."

Adrien thought about something for a moment and sent me a grin that made me suspicion. "Then how about we place bets then if you're so confident. Two out of three winner takes all."

I scoffed at the offer. "You can't be serious-"

"What's wrong Princess? Are you chicken?"

Ignoring this familiar feeling in the back of my mind I glared at him. "You are so on! If I win you have to buy me lunch for the next week!"

"You say that as if I wouldn't do it on my own?"

"Take it or leave it."

"Okay okay fine....well if I win..." It took him a second to figure out what he wanted, but then the most sinister smile appeared on his face.

_What could he possibly be planning?_

"If I win..." He said. "You have to kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness. 
> 
> So apparently it's been confirmed that Marinette is 14 years old now, meaning she was 13 during Season 1.
> 
> And here I am writing SIN about her and Adrien.
> 
> I FEEL SO DIRTY!!!
> 
> THIS IS WROOOOONG!!!
> 
> AND I'M STILL GOING TO WRITE THIS S***.
> 
> Well she's 20 in this story which I feel is age appropriate....
> 
> BUT WHAT ABOUT FIFTEEN AGAIN??!!
> 
> DAMMIT HASBRO....I MEAN SEGA...I MEAN...
> 
> *looks up company.* 
> 
> ZAGTOONS!!!


	33. Fantasies

_Normal POV_

Marinette blinked at the model beside her as she was trying to comprehend the words that he just said.

"K..kiss you?" She said repeating the words as if she hadn't heard him right. "You want me to kiss you??"

Adrien's smirk never faltered as he stared right back at the blunette. "Yep, that's what I said. Right here on the lips." He said gesturing to his mouth.

Adrien's smirk widened, pleased at the fact that she had gone crimson throughout her face. He had originally asked for a kiss cause he wondered what kind of reaction of hers it would bring, plus it was payback for her little 'greeting' when she entered the room.

Aside from revenge, Adrien was curious to see if she would actually do it and even though he didn't show it, his heart pounded at the thought of kissing her again without the mask.

He's kissed her before as Adrien, but it had been brief and more or less one sided. Plus, it was an accident being that her lips were not where he was aiming for at that moment.

How would a kiss with Marinette be as himself if she was willing to give it?

When she didn't respond he decided to tease her a little bit more. "I mean you seem so confident that you're gonna beat me at this game why should it even matter? Unless you actually think I might win?"

One of the many things Adrien found fun about Marinette was how competitive she could be. The way she scrunched up her noise at his teasing remark was just so adorable he wished he could kiss her right now with no regrets.

He remember having these same thoughts with Ladybug when he would challenge her to a race back to their meeting after one of their patrols. It's really strange how these two girls had so much in common.

_So strange...._

Marinette grabbed an extra controller off the table turning it on and leaning back on the couch. "You are soooo going down. How about I make this easier for you? Two out of three, winner takes all?"

Adrien chuckled, causally leaning back in his spot on the couch he faces the screen with a smirk. "Game on."

First Round. Marinette and Adrien selects their characters. Marinette chooses Harley Quinn and Adrien decides to go with Batman.

"Going with the clown girl ey?" Adrien said.

"Harley Quinn is the best character in this game by far!"

"Well she'd have to be if she wants to have a chance against the Dark Knight."

Adrien clicked on the random key for a fighting location. While it loaded Marinette made a comment regarding Harley's outfit. She said she wanted to be Harley for Halloween and she was going to work on the outfit when she had the time.

Adrien shook his head but smiled at her observation. It was so much like her to do that. When the match began and they fought he started to think about how she'd look in the Harley Quinn outfit from the Injustice game.

He imagined her bluish hair up in two ponytails like the character making her look downright adorable, it reminded him of when she used to wear her hair in pigtails when they were younger she had always looked cute.

Then there was the outfit. Tight red and black jeans with diamonds on both sides and a tight bodice covering her chest and waist. Marinette would look amazing.

_Then again...has there ever been a moment when she didn't?_

Even now Adrien was having an extremely hard time focusing on the game with her presence just mere inches away from him and the tight pajamas she wore was NOT HELPING.

_"Harley Quinn Wins"_

Marinette cheered pumping her fist up in the air. "What I tell ya? Told you I'd kick your butt!"

Adrien groaned, but gave her a smile anyway. "That was only the first round Marinette. You still have to beat me one more time to actually win."

"Piece of cake."

Second Round. Adrien chooses Wonder Woman and Marinette picks Starfire.

"Going with a female this time I see." Marinette giggled.

"You're one to talk, you have yet to choose a male fighter." Adrien shot back.

"That's because female superheroes are the better fighters plus they're much more agile."

"Oh really? That sounds pretty sexist."

"Well.... let's put it this way. Who do you think would win in a fight? Ladybug or Chat Noir?"

She had him there.

The Second round began and this time Adrien was content on being more focused on the game then on Marinette, but that didn't last long...

He started to think about how she would look if she wore Starfire's outfit which didn't seem to cover a lot and barely left anything to the imagination.

Picturing Marinette in that outfit was a grave mistake.

Adrien, or to be more specific, Chat Noir had seen Marinette's naked body before so imaging her in the outfit was not a hard task to do.

He thought about the tight purple leather garment over her pale skin giving him the most delicious image.

He wanted to touch her so bad.

_"Wonder Woman Wins."_

It was close, but Adrien managed to win this round despite the fantasies that were distracting him. He gave a small sigh of relief careful not to let Marinette notice it and gave her a grin.

"Well won't you look at that?" He said smiling.

"You just got lucky." The woman said with a playful glare. "There's still one more round left."

Final Round. Marinette chooses Black Canary. Feeling a little playful, Adrien chooses Green Arrow.

"Oh how it hurts so to have to fight my dear wife.~" he said jokingly.

"Well your _wife_ looks like she can handle her self judging by her intro."

Began the final round and another fantasy sneaking it's way into Adrien's mind.

Something about the image of Marinette wearing the fishnet stockings that Black Canary sported, really did things to him. If the amount of cleavage she would show wasn't enough he didn't know what would.

He imagined stroking her thigh rubbing his hand against the thin fabric as he whispered into her ear. He'd keep going until the beautiful sound of her moaning would reach his ears.

Then he'd ripped the fabric off from her body and have her legs spread before him, he'd pleasure her before making his entrance plunging deep into her warm wet....

_"Black Canary Wins."_

"Ha take that!" Silence. "Adrien?" She turned to face him and gasped in worry. "Adrien?!"

His nose was gushing blood.


	34. Strange

Adrien POV

I don't think there has ever been a situation where I've possibly been more embarrassed than I am right now....

Sitting here with a wet and now bloody washcloth that Marinette had rushed to the bathroom to get because my stupid stupid STUPID erotic fantasies had overwhelmed me and caused my nose to bleed uncontrollably.

I close my eyes and lean back thinking it will help until Marinette gently took hold of my face and gestured for me to lean forward.

"Don't do that. You'll choke on your blood." She said. "If you lean forward it will help get it out faster."

I did as she commanded leaning forward and I feel much better after I do. This was actually similar to a situation that I had with Ladybug where I got hurt fighting an akuma and she gave me tips on how to better take care of my sounds since I couldn't always managed to make up an excuse without people getting suspicious.

Heh...funny how only a week ago it was once my Lady that had been constantly running through my mind. It was as if every little thing I wanted to know about Ladybug were now things I wanted to know about Marinette.

Only difference is I actually CAN know those things and most of it I already do know. 

"Are you feeling okay Adrien?" She asked concern. "Do you need me to call a doctor or maybe I should-"

"I'm fine Marinette really." I say in an attempt to calm her down. "I guess I've just been...a little overwhelmed lately and the stress finally got to me." I managed to wipe all the blood of and onto the rag. "It's nothing for you to worry about. Seriously I'm fine."

"A...Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to end up getting sick or anything." She reached up and pressed the back of her hand against my forehead. "I..I mean you did seem to feel like you had a fever awhile ago..." 

I noticed a slight red on her cheeks when she said that and for a second I was confused why until I realized she was recalling the time she came into and found me hot and bothered and then had a little visit from a certain body part of mine that never seemed to listen. 

"Y..Yeah I'm fine." I said suddenly feeling even more embarrassed than I thought was possible.

When I looked over at Mari she was twiddling her thumbs while she still held some red in her cheeks. I don't think I'll ever get over how adorable she is. It's almost like she wasn't just trash talking about kicking my ass in a video game no more than 10 minutes ago.

I really do love Marinette, there's no doubt about it. My love and devotion that had once been towards Ladybug was now aimed at her, but it still doesn't explain the sudden obsession I've had with Marinette's body recently. 

I've never had these kinds of thoughts about Ladybug. We'll....the ones I did have weren't as intense and they never caused me to have lucid dreams about doing things to her like the ones I've had with Mari.

Even now as I sit next to her, I can't get the thought of pinning down her gorgeous body and having my way with her out of my head. It's just...so tempting.

"I think we should call it a night." I said sitting up in the process. "It's really late and we don't want to be too tired to work if we're going to hang out with Alya and Nino." Honestly I wasn't tired at all, but I figured it was best that Mari leave before I suddenly get the insane idea of making my fantasies a reality.

"....Adrien?" She called out to me. 

When I turned to face her, I was not expecting her to press her lips against mine. It was pure bliss and it only lasted 2 seconds by the time I even thought of kissing her back it was already too late she had pulled back.

My mind was going a mile a minute. I'm trying so hard to find an explanation to why she did that what possible reason she could've had for doing that. 

I pushed out of my thoughts when she starts to giggle. "What's with that face? Isn't that what you wanted?" 

"Well...I...I..y..you...I...b..but..we...I mean...you...w..won...I...I...." My brain had turned into a puddle, I couldn't form any words.

"Well I figured you weren't serious when you said you wanted a kiss." She said placing a finger on her lips. "Just thought I'd mess with you." She winked at me giggling and stood up from her seat. "I'm going to go ahead and head off to bed. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." 

Marinette headed towards the door picking up a glass of water she must've left on my table and exited the room. 

I'm still sitting on the couch with this dumbfounded expression on my face.

Plagg comes out of his hiding spot snickering. "Funny how I used to call her 'shy girl' cause that was DEFINITELY not shy." He flew over to my shoulder. "Looks like your little plan backfired Adrien. Next time don't play with fire if you can't take the heat."

I groaned and casually brushed my smart ass kwami off of my shoulder.

Putting my face in my hands I start thinking. Does she have ANY idea what she's DOING to me? Is she aware at how weak and vulnerable I feel when she's that close? Does she know that every little thing she does drives me closer to insanity.

The clothes, the touching, the teasing, the damn kiss! 

I need her, I want her, I have to have her.

I have to have her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_o 
> 
> Oh...well....um...okay I just wrote that.
> 
> At this point I'm not even going to deny the rape comments cause really every one has there own depiction of that and it is kinda a touchy subject.
> 
> I'm sorry if I have offended anyone if it seemed like I shitted on your opinion by saying that this isn't rape cause honestly we all have our own viewpoints.
> 
> So I apologise to everyone....except to you logan......since you wanna talk so much shit.
> 
> Come at me bro.
> 
> Blue out ✌


	35. Obsessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Sin! And triggering ahead!

_Marinette POV_

After I excused myself from Adrien's room. I closed the door leaning back against it with my cup gripped in my hands.

What. Did. I. Just. Do?!

I don't know if what I did was clever or possibly the stupidest thing I could've done. I mean my intentions were to get back at him and make him feel just as flustered as he made me, which for the most part seemed to work.

It was only a joke, just like that time on the ferris wheel, it didn't mean anything.....if so...why is my heart beating so fast.

I groan and began to make my way back to my own room. I can't help but press a finger against my lips as I keep recalling both of the times Adrien and I have kissed, but I quickly shake it away.

Adrien's my friend nothing more, besides he's most likely shared kisses with many other girls by now along with that Vanessa girl.

Besides I doubt the kiss I gave him had any real affect on him.

Inside my room I look towards the window gazing at the rooftops of Paris. I wonder if Chat would visit tonight..

Chat...

I feel a little guilty kissing Adrien giving the relationship I have with Chat, but we never really confirmed to be dating. I know I have feelings for him and he has the same for me, but it's not like him and I could date with home wearing the cat suit.

If Chat and I truly wanted to pursue a relationship with one another he'd have to reveal his identity to me and I would most likely do the same. I want him to be the one to decide when that will happen since he's the one with the mask on.

I head over to my night stand and grab the other half of the sleeping pill that I took before. Putting it in my mouth I take a drink of water and let it fall down my throat.

At least tonight I'll be able to get a good night sleep.

_~~~ 1 hour later ~~~_

_My body is unable to move once again. It's very strange, I feel awake, but I don't it's as if my body is the one that's asleep and my mind isn't._

_I hear a door open and close. Then I hear a voice._

_"Princess?"_

_Chat? What's he doing here and why is he coming through the door?? This doesn't make any sense.....unless this is another dream where shit NEVER makes sense._

_I hear his footsteps approaching and I sense his presence on the side of the bed._

_"Marinette?" He touched my cheek. It almost seemed like he was trying to wake me from whatever trance I was in, but I remained still and unable to answer him._

_It was just like before, he pulled the blankets off and started touching my body caressing every inch of it. My moans were low, but it seemed to encourage his actions._

_I felt skin instead of leather once again as his fingers slid across my skin._

_"So beautiful...." I heard him say. Before I felt my shirt lift up and I heard a tiny gasp, it may had to do with the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra._

_My shirt was removed from my body and he held my breast in each of his hands. He squeezed, he pulled, and tweaked my nipples making my breathing more heavy and my moans louder._

_A wet sensation swiped across my chest as he was now licking my breast bringing one of my nipples into his mouth while he played with the other._

_I can already feel the irresistible urge to rub my legs together as I began to feel moisture, but I couldn't move I was completely understand his control and there was nothing I could do, but fall into desire._

_I wanted to be able to grip his locks while he played with my bosom, switching between each one giving them both their desired attention bringing me closer to my climax, but not enough to bring me to its peak._

_He grabbed onto my shorts pulling them down and I heard another gasp from him._

_I wasn't wearing any underwear._

_"Damn Princess....." He said desire etched in his voice. "You're really killing me here..."_

_I feel his fingers play with the outer part of my folds before he plunges two of them deep inside._

_I jolted at the forced intrusion, but quickly relaxed. He wasted no time shoving his fingers back and forth. Something about his actions were much less hesitant than they were in the last dream I had when this happened and I was loving every second._

_He moved around feeling every single angle he could get to which drove me crazy._

_"You like that don't you Princess?" He said continuing his actions. "In the only one who can make you feel like this. I'm the only one who can make you melt.~" he went faster and I can feel myself getting tighter._

_"You don't understand just how crazy you make me feel. You have me at such a disadvantage." He removed his fingers and I whined a little, but then I heard the sound of clothes falling to the floor._

_The bed shifted again and I felt something hard against my inner thigh throbbing uncontrollably. Didn't take long for me to figure out what THAT was._

_Chat started to grind against me as he continued speaking. "That day I saw you on another date with Micheal, before the akuma, I wanted to take you away from him so bad. I wanted to punch his teeth in and kiss you and make sure no other man even THINKS about laying a hand on you." He went faster. "Then he appeared out of nowhere at the movies and kissed your hand. It's almost as if that bastard WANTED to die. You're MINE no one else's!"_

_It's so strange....this sudden possessive side of Chat was turning me on even more than he was before, but something about what he said was starting to get to me._

_Movies? What movies?_

_"And then today...you come into my room in the middle of the night half dressed. Teasing me, touching me, do you have any idea how much restraint it took not to pin you down and just have my way with you?"_

_Okay he definitely wasn't making any sense. In his room? When did i-?_

_I couldn't process the thought, a gasp escaped my lips as I felt his member slip inside me._

_He groaned in pleasure as he gripped my hips and began to fuck me. It felt so good and so real almost as if it was really happening._

_"Oh God Marinette, how long is it going to be like this? I want you so bad, I want to keep doing this with you, I don't want to stop!" He said breathing against my skin. "Then you kissed me after the damn video game, did you WANT me to do this to you?"_

_Wait...video game?_

_Kiss?_

_Oh....my....god._

_I wasn't dreaming of Chat, it was Adrien!_

_But...how? Why am I dreaming about being with Adrien in this way?_

_No it can't be...didn't he call me 'princess'? So it must be Chat..._

_What the HELL is going on?!_

_I can't think, I can't move, I can't even speak! I'm completely helpless right now and there's nothing I can do._

_His movements are started to get harder and faster and I can feel him pulsing inside me._

_He was close and so was I. We were so close to our limit and I couldn't figure out who it was that was making me feel this way._

_I felt a sharp pain on my neck that only stimulated the pleasure. I came so hard._

_Chat...or Adrien didn't stop he kept going until he was finally able to come as well. Pulling out at the last second I felt his essence spill out on to my stomach._

_We stayed like that for a moment, him above me trying to catch his breath and me still unable to move lying on the bed covered in his seed._

_The bed shifted and I he was gone for moment. When he came back I felt a wet cloth on my stomach, he was cleaning me._

_My clothes were back on me and the blankets were over me, but this time someone was under them with me._

_I felt strong arms wrapped around me and Chat snuggled me from behind._

_"I love you Marinette and I want to stay by your side just a little longer. I promise I'll be gone before you wake up."_

_My mind was getting foggy as the exhaustion from our previous activity was beginning to take its toll._

_I drifted off to sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say. 
> 
> I'm not going to defend anything.
> 
> I'm just...going to watch.
> 
> *Quietly sits in my chair getting ready for the comment section to blow up.*


	36. Going Crazy

_Normal POV_

Adrien woke up feeling with a good feeling the next morning. He didn't know why, but it was so comfortable and he didn't want to get up.

He felt something soft and he cuddled it and when he buried his nose inhaling the scent it smelled so sweet that he nearly started to drool.

It wasn't until the object moved in his arms that he realized it was in fact a person and the slight moan he heard made him realized that it was a woman. He stirred out of his sleep opening his eyes slightly which shot open when he saw that the woman was Marinette.

Adrien tensed and sat up on his side of the bed looking around he realized he was in Marinette's room.

_Why the hell am I here?!_

He desperately tried searching through his memories to recall last night's events. He remembered the video game, the kiss, and he remembered wanting her so bad so later he came to her room and-

All the color was lost from his face when he remembered what he did.

_No....no...NO NO NO!!! Oh God what have I done?!_

He wanted to just die right there. To not have to accept that the things he did to Marinette's body ACTUALLY happened and the worse part of it all, she was COMPLETELY unaware of it.

He got of the bed slipping his pants back on before he could look for his shirt Marinette began to stir from her sleep as well.

Not having any time to look for his missing shirt he ran out of the bedroom and down the hall to his room.

Meanwhile Marinette was halfway out of her sleep by the time Adrien made it to his room.

Man my body feels a lot heavier than usual. She thought as she slowly sat up yawning. I really need to use the bathroom...

Marinette crawled out of bed and stood up, something felt strange. It was like the little penguin waddle she did that Alya mentioned yesterday had gotten worse. Maybe she slept in the wrong position?

After she used the bathroom and went over to the sink to wash up she looked in the mirror and noticed something strange. She was still half asleep as she looked in the mirror and tried to focus. Once her mind was fully awake her eyes widened. On the side of her neck laid a huge purple mark or a hickey, she touched it poked at it trying to see if it was real and not her mind playing tricks on her.

_How did that get there?!_

Marinette hadn't seen Chat Noir in a couple of days and he didn't leave any marks on her, plus the bruise looked fresh as if someone had RECENTLY put it there.

Marinette had to think. Was Chat Noir really here last night? She remembered him biting her in her dream, but if that was true than that meant the rest of what happened was real as well.

Her face grew crimson as more of her dream came back to memory. The stuff that she heard were things that ADRIEN knew so it couldn't have been Chat.

Her face burned even more. Was she suggesting that Adrien was the one who came in last night and fooled around with her cause that was ridiculous.

But....he called her princess...multiple times.

What if Chat and Adrien were....?

 _"Okay Marinette calm down"_ she thought as she exited the bathroom. _"Maybe it's not what you think, it could just be a mosquito bite....right?"_

A bright green cloth was on the side of her bed. Confused on how it got there she picked it up and nearly choked at the fact that it wasn't a cloth, it was a shirt. The very same shirt that Adrien wore last night during their video game challenge.

Something weird was definitely going on.

"Tikki?!" She called for her Kwami.

Tikki phased through the closet door yawning as she flew over to the blunette. "Yes?"

"Was anyone.....here last night? Besides you and me I mean?"

Tikki blinked. "Well I'm pretty sure I heard Chat Noir in here with you. You don't remember being with him last night?"

"No...I don't." Marinette's suspicions were becoming more and more clear and the closer she felt that she was to the truth the more she couldn't believe it. "I'll be right back Tikki."

Marinette made her way down the hall approaching the door of Adrien Agreste. She hesitated to knock on the door, but figured if her suspicions were correct she'd have to catch him unaware to figure out the truth.

She opened the door slightly. The blue eyed girl felt sneaky and that she was violating her friend's privacy peeking into his room, but if she was right in her assumptions than HE was the one who violated way more than she possibly could be right now.

Adrien was in his room pacing back and forth with his hands on his hand and he was shirtless. It was convenient, but he could've taking off his shirt a while ago. Though it didn't explain how one of his ended up in her room.

The blonde seemed to be in deep thought about something and held the most guilty expression a human being could ever have on their face. With that look, one could assume that he committed a crime, which in this case he actually did.

"So where were you last night?" A tiny voice was heard. "I couldn't find you anywhere and I was running out of cheese."

"I was...um...with Marinette." Adrien answered.

"As yourself? What did you guys do? Did you decide to ask her for another kiss?"

"Shut up..."

A black figure came out of hiding. At the sight Marinette shut the door.

Her heart pounding, it was so loud it made her ears ring. She couldn't believe what she just saw, what she witnessed and the things she knew.

Adrien was Chat Noir...Adrien was Chat Fucking Noir.

Chat Noir was in love with her, which meant Adrien was in love with her too.

Not only that, but he had definitely been in her room last night and had sex with her in her sleep.

Marinette was definitely in some deep shit.

~~~~~~

The day had been very strange for both Adrien and Marinette

They barely spoke to one another throughout the day as they both dealt with their inner turmoils of everything that happened in the last 24 hours.

Marinette couldn't bring herself to fully believe that the flirtatious Chat Noir that she had embarked in a sexual relationship with was her sweet roommate and friend Adrien who she WAS trying to get over her feelings for.

It didn't seem possible before, but now it was DEFINITELY impossible!!

Adrien was suffering from the guilt he felt because in his mind he knew that he had taken advantage of Marinette and that she was completely unaware of his actions last night.

Around 8 o'clock that night Nino and Alya arrived at the front of the Agreste Mansion to pick up their friends so that they could all have a night of fun together.

Marinette and Adrien sat in the back of the car in complete silence. Well silence to each other at least. They still talked to their friends up front, but they hadn't said a word to one another.

Adrien was having a much difficult time keeping himself composed as he couldn't completely ignore Marinette's alluring presence next to him. The outfit she wore tonight didn't exactly help his case either. The blue halter top and the tight navy blue  skirt that reached halfway passed her thigh hugged her body in the most delicious way.

He tried to keep his eyes away, but he couldn't help, but think about how beautiful she looked and it only made him want her more.

Marinette was having a similar issue as she tried to keep her eyes off of Adrien, who made anything he wore look good as he sported dark jeans and a tight black shirt that outlined his body displaying how fit the man really was. Knowing that he was Chat Noir only seem to make his appearance much more....appealing.

"I heard this club's pretty sweet." Nino said from up front.

"Hell yeah it's ranked top 5 in the entire city. I'm ready to dance and get wasted as fuck!" Alya laughed.

"Wait so who's gonna drive us all back, cause I'd like to have a drink myself.

"How bout we asked the two virgins in the back row."

Adrien's face became a dark red and Marinette's face was also heated as she glared at her best friend. "Really Alya?"

"I'm just kidding! I only said it to get your attention. You guys have been really quiet since you got in the car. We're supposed to be having FUN tonight so BE HAPPY!"

Adrien and Marinette finally made eye contact that day before swiftly turning their heads away.

Their friends were completely aware of the crazy things that's happened between them.

Unknown to the four of them, things were only going to get much more crazier when they finally reached the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette knows!!!
> 
> MARINETTE KNOWS!!
> 
> MARINETTE'S NOSE!!!!
> 
> *Passes out on the floor*
> 
> Need....sleep....
> 
> *Snores*


	37. Le Baron Paris

_Marinette POV_

The sound of the blazing music entered our ears as we walked through the doors.

Many people were dancing, grinding on one another as they followed the beat and let the rhythm take them away.

There were booths that some couples were sitting at either having drinks, laughing or just outright making out with each other.

As Alya had said Le Baron Paris was one of the top five hottest clubs in the city. It wasn't far from the Eiffel tower, but the location was very discreet and wasn't completely over the top.

The lights shined bright red and every now and then white lights would flash either from above or groups of friends taking pictures together.

As much as I would love to drink, laugh, dance and just let loose with my friends my mind keeps going back to last night and this morning.

I have conflicted feelings about all this. Part of me thinks I should be mad, angry, furious even. Not only was Adrien using the power of the Miraculous to get with me as Chat Noir, but he took advantage of my body last night without my consent.

Another part can't help to be a little happy that the two guys I've been questioning my feelings for were in fact the same human being.

I love Chat and I had feelings for Adrien, meaning I love Adrien and I had feelings for Chat.

It didn't matter which way it was put. They were the same fucking person!

An hour after after arriving and countless guys asking me for a dance I decided to make myself scarce for a moment and I went over by the wall.

I looked over towards the bar and saw Adrien sitting on one of the stools playing with his drink. Now that I think about he seemed tensed and upset this entire day.

I know I shouldn't be concerned about him, I should be mad at him, I should despise him, I should never talk to him again after what he's done.

Then again it wasn't like I didn't want that from him, especially when I thought he was just Chat and I can't deny how amazing it felt, but I can't just LET him get away with something like that can I?

"Girl now I know you ain't over her by yourself now!" Alya had found me giving me a look she leaned against the wall. "We're at the CLUB for crying out loud this is the time to get LIT!"

The music was so loud that we ended up yelling to each other. "There's just been a lot on my mind lately Alya! Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea for me after all!"

"That's even more of a reason why you should've came! Forget about your worries and just let go tonight! You'll feel so much better I promise." She looked in Adrien's direction who was now talking to Nino. "And while you're at it see if you can get Blondie to loosen up you guys really need to liven up."

She took another swig of her drink before making her way over to the bar.

You know....Alya's right, tonight is a night for us to enjoy ourselves. I shouldn't worry too much.

I trust Chat Noir and Adrien's my best friend. The least I could do is figure out WHY he did what he did.

But for now I'm just going to enjoy this night.

_Adrien POV_

I've only took a couple sips of my drink since I've sat down, but honestly I'm not really in the mood anymore.

I had been looking forward to this night all week, but now....I feel like I don't deserve to have fun.

"Hey Dude what's up?" Nino sat on the stool next to me. "You've been over here moping for the past 20 minutes or so."

"I guess I'm just not in as much of a partying mood as I thought..."

"Does it have something to do with Marinette?"

I flinched. "What makes you think that?"

"Because she's been standing over there looking pretty upset herself." He nodded towards the other way and I lifted my head up to see Marinette standing near the wall talking to Alya. "Why don't you ask her to dance or something? How are you going to expect her to return your feelings if you don't even TRY to make a move?"

Nino has a point, I can't exactly expect her to like me back if I never tried to get my feelings across, at least not as Adrien.

It should be that simple, but last night I may have fucked up every chance I had of it being that simple.

Alya came over grabbing Nino by the arm. "Come dance with me babe.~"

Nino smiled before looking at me. "Duty calls." He said before Alya dragged him to the dance floor.

I sorta envy Nino and Alya's relationship. Whatever he did to end up dating her, he did it right without majorly messing it up. I wish I could say the same for me.

I looked back to where Marinette was previously standing to see that she was no longer there. Before I could figure out where she might have gone I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I sighed, it was probably another girl trying to get with me since I entered the club. "Sorry, but I'm not interested." I said without looking at them.

"Oh really? That's a shame." Recognizing the voice I turned around to find Marinette smiling. "I was hoping you'd be willing to give me at least one dance."

"S..Sorry I didn't realize it was you.."

"Maybe if you turned around instead of trying to immediately blow off every girl trying to get your attention." She stuck her tongue out. "So Mr. Agreste what are you doing over here all by your lonesome."

"Um.." I didn't know what to say. I'm still nervous around Marinette and I'm afraid that I'll be unable to form any coherent words to her. "I...well...I...thinking..."

"This is supposed to be a night of fun for the both of us. So how about we forget about our troubles and just say 'to hell with it'"

That caught my attention. "Something on your mind as well."

"Yeah, but I'll talk to you about it later....for now." she grabbed my hand, tugging on it slightly. "Come dance with me."

I hesitated, not sure if being that close to her body was a good idea at the moment.

"If you don't want to then I guess I'll have to dance with someone else..." The way she said it in such a teasing manner was enough for me to get off my ass and follow her to the dance floor.

I don't think I'll ever be able to say 'no' to this woman.

Then again...even if I COULD say 'no'. Why the hell would I WANT to?

I let Mari guide me as we walked into the crowd of people dancing to the music. Once we found a good spot we let the rhythm take us away.

I can already feel the heat intensifying around us. Marinette was super into it and I can't keep my eyes away. The way her hips moved to the beat and the smile she gave me was making my heart pound harder than ever.

After awhile sweat started to drip off our bodies and we managed to get closer.

She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me even closer. Instinctively I placed my hand on her hip and followed her movements.

My eyes stayed on Marinette the entire time, watching her movements, listening to her breathing heavily as she danced. Nothing else existed at that moment, the hundreds of people in the building and the blasting music was starting to drift away. It was just her no one else but her, nothing else mattered at this moment.

Our gazes locked on each other and we stared at one another for what felt like forever. There was something behind her gaze that I couldn't read, but I couldn't focus on it since I was to distracted by her perfectly red lips that I wanted to dominate at this moment.

This was bad. If this kept going any longer I might start to lose myself again. I can't let this get out of hand.

I chuckled nervously, releasing her from my hold. "Hey I'm kind of thirsty, do you wanna go back and get a drink?"

She blinked at me and smiled. "Okay."

Why was she so fucking adorable!

We headed towards the bar taking our seats and ordered a couple of drinks. After a minute of taking sips Marinette spoke.

"You know Adrien, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were about to kiss me out there."

I more than positive that she could see the blush spreading on my face. When did Marinette become so....bold?

She laughed. "Lost in the moment huh?"

"I..I guess." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Do you...want to kiss me?" My head shot up at her question. "I mean you did ask for one during our game that night, I wonder if you have a sudden attraction to me."

What...the hell? Is she...flirting???

She couldn't be...doesn't she have feelings for Chat. Well she did kiss me after our game, but she was just messing around because I was the one who said it...or did she WANT to kiss me??

My mind was going a mile a minute and all because this woman decided to say some slick shit that could have me pinning her against the wall and kissing her senseless.

She laughed. "I'm just kidding Adrien. Sorry...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

I blinked. "You caught me by surprise."

"I try."

You know, maybe I should take Nino and Marinette's advice and just not give a damn. We can deal with the consequences later.

With that in mind I decide to have my own fun. I reached out and placed my hand on Marinette's chin turning her face so she was looking my way. "Maybe I'll take that kiss after all."

Her face was bright red, as if she wasn't expecting me to say what I just did. Before I could consider whether or not I should kiss her a voice stops me from doing so.

"Am I interrupting something?"

And of course....out of all the places in this guy could've been in Paris. He just had to be here on this night in this place where we were.

As Marinette was so familiar with this person now, she turned to greet them.

"Oh Micheal, what a surprise to see you here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are the worse huh?
> 
> Hehehe....
> 
> Don't you guys just LOVE it when Micheal appears?
> 
> Isn't he the best character in this story?
> 
> Readers: *getting ready to hunt and kill Micheal.*
> 
> Look at all that love.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	38. Taste

_Normal POV_

"Oh Micheal, what a surprise to see you here." Marinette was low key freaking out on the inside. Adrien just openly tried to kiss her. Yes she prompt it, but she didn't expect him to ACTUALLY make a move on her. At least not while he was Adrien...

"It seems you and I keep running into one another more and more each day." Micheal said with a grin. "Must be fate."

 _"Fate my ass..."_ Adrien thought with a groan as he stared at the counter.

Marinette looked over to Adrien noticing his slightly irritated expression. "Um...Micheal, you remember my friend Adrien...right?"

"Yes...you're 'friend.'" he said in a suggestive time. "I can tell you two are very...very close."

Marinette blushed slightly and Adrien's face remained the same.

"Marinette if it's alright with you I'd like to talk to you in private." The brunette gave Adrien a certain look that infuriated the blonde.

Who the hell does this asshole think he is? I swear one of these days I'm gonna punch his perfect teeth in!

Adrien felt that he was already in deep enough trouble so he decided to go ahead and make himself scarce before he really DID punch the guy and make Marinette upset with him.

"I'll just....go find Nino or something." The model said as he got up from his seat and walked away.

Marinette watched as the blonde got further away from them. Unknown to her, the moment her back was turned something was carefully being slipped in one of their drinks.

Marinette thought for a second than turned around picking up both of her and Adrien's glasses. "I'll be right back, Micheal. Can you wait here?"

Michael raised and eyebrow curiously at the blunette looking to the glasses in her hand and then back at her. "Sure."

Marinette got up from her seat and rushed in the direction that Adrien had went.

"Adrien!" She called out to him the moment he was in sight.

Reacting to the faint sound of his name he turned around to see Marinette approaching with two wine glasses in her hand.

"Here." She said handing him one. "We never got to finish our drinks together."

Adrien took one of the glasses. "Thanks..."

Marinette smiled holding her glass in both of her hands she stared down at the liquid. "Hey Adrien."

"Yes Mari?"

"When we get home....there's something I need to talk to you about." She said suddenly. "Something important."

"What is it?"

"Not here. I think it's best if you and I were alone."

Adrien was confused and very curious of what she possibly had to say to him that it began making him anxious.

"Alright." He simply responded.

"Lets just...have fun the rest of tonight. Maybe after this we can go to one of those 24 hour diners you like." She raised her glass forward.

Adrien smiled and touched his glass with hers and they both took their drinks. Adrien made a face after consuming his looking at the glass weirdly.

"This taste different than I expected." He noted

"Really? Mine taste fine." Marinette said back. "Hey I'm gonna go see what Micheal wanted to talk to me about. I'll come and find you later okay?"

"Okay?" He gave her his best smile that he could muster, when she turned around to make her way back to the bar his smile dissipated the moment she was no longer in sight.

Marinette walked back over to the bar where Micheal was currently leaning against the counter.

When he saw her approach he eyed the empty glass in her hand with a slight smirk. "Thirsty are we?"

Marinette chuckled nervously. "I guess you could say that. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Let's find somewhere a little more private, shall we?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her a little closer.

Marinette was slightly confused by the gesture, but decided to let him lead the way.

_Marinette's POV_

I think something might be wrong with me. I can't seem to stop worrying about Adrien. He seems so sad and whenever that happened I usually did whatever I could to make sure he was smiling, but I can't seem to do that knowing what I know.

I follow Micheal towards the back of the club where there's a hallway with a bunch of different doors leading to private lounges.

Micheal opens one to an empty lounge and I can't help being impressed by how pretty the room was. There was the cushions spread across a very large lounge chair that went halfway across the room and the only things that kept the room lit were red and orange lava lamps.

I decided to take out my phone and take a quick picture.

"This is...nice." I said honestly although I was curious of why Micheal brought me back here.

Micheal took his phone out from his back pocket and sat it on the table in front of him before sitting down. "Yeah and the walls are sound proof, so we don't have to hear the loud music outside while we talk."

He patting the spot next to him, silently asking for me to take a seat. I went around the table and sat down setting my phone on the table next to his.

"So...what was so important to talk about that you had us come back here?" I asked.

"You're very beautiful Marinette." He said suddenly.

I blushed slightly. "Oh...Thank you."

"I'm sure there are plenty of men out there that would love to have you, so I must ask. What's your relationship with that Agreste fellow?"

"What?"

"Adrien Agreste. You're friends with a famous model and you two don't seem to be in any kind of relationship, I mean of course you aren't since you were on the dating site, but I'm just surprised he hasn't made a move on you already."

 _"Oh he has...I just never knew it was him."_ She thought before shaking the thought away.

"Well we're not.....in a relationship if that's what you're asking."  It wasn't a lie, Adrien and I might have messed around, but even now our relationship is still uncertain. "We're....just friends."

"Hmm...well in that case..." Micheal leaned a little closer than I was comfortable with. "Why don't I make the first move?"

"W...What?"

Before I knew it Micheal roughly pressed his lips against mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...........well....looks like it's time for me to go back in my bunker.
> 
> Cause this chapter is definitely gonna piss ppl off.
> 
> *Goes to write the next chapter in my bunker*


	39. Scandal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *posts chapter while in my bunker*

_Adrien POV_

Not long after Marinette left to go talk to Micheal. I started feeling weird all of a sudden. I felt woozy and excited at the same time. Was I starting to get sick?

Most of all, I was feeling thirsty. For some reason I was craving more of the drink from the bar.

Weird...I'm not exactly a lightweight, one drink shouldn't have been enough to get me drunk.

When I sat at the stool the bartender offered me more to drink. At first I had declined his offer thinking I had enough, but after asking me a second time I started to consider.

_One more drink shouldn't be too bad right?_

~~~~~~

_Marinette POV_

I held completely still as Micheal suddenly pressed his lips against mine.

Of course I was shocked at how fast and eager he seemed to make a move, but something about this felt so wrong.

Micheal was cute, sweet, and a great guy at least from what I seen, but the kiss from him feels nothing like the ones I had with Chat. Heck it wasn't even close to the accidental kiss I had with Adrien.

I moved back further pulling away, but he had grabbed onto me reconnecting our lips together.

Then he hand went down to my thigh and he began slipping it beneath my skirt.

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

I've had about enough of this. I bit his lip causing him to jump back yelling in pain as his hand flew to his mouth. When I was free from his hold I pushed him away from me causing him to fall back on the lounge and I stood up from my spot.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled.

Micheal looked confused like he was wondering why I was reacting this way. "Wait....you're fully conscious?"

"What?"

"I mean...uh...You didn't like it?"

I sighed. "Micheal you're a cool guy and all, but I...really don't think we should be going that far."

Micheal chuckled, but not the normal kind. Something about his was... unsettling.

"So it's true then, you really are hooked on Adrien. I thought you said you two were friends. Unless you like to make out with all your other friends as well. So why am I any different?"

Okay....what was THAT? It's like he completely changed from the guy that was being so nice at our first date by the bridge.

I glared at him. "Well sorry if I didn't appreciate your tongue down my throat! I don't like you touching me that way, so if that's going to be a problem I say you and me are done talking to each other."

I grabbed my phone off the table and left the room. I headed further down the hall and entered the woman's restroom.

There were a few girls in there at first, but as the minutes went by it was eventually just me staring at my reflection in the mirror.

What the fuck is Michael's problem? Why would he just kiss me out of the blue like that? Why would he touch me the way he did without once asking for my conse-

I paused, then sighed deeply.

I really think there's something wrong with me. No more than 24 hours ago, Adrien had sex with me in my sleep and I can't decide if I should be mad at him about it, but when Micheal kissed me without my permission I instantly became angry.

Maybe it's because deep inside I know that I've always wanted to be with Adrien in that way. I already love him so it's harder to be mad at him compared to someone I never had feelings for.

Still I guess I could admit that I was a little unfair to Micheal. I should probably try to talk to him later and finally cut this whole thing off.

My phone began ringing, not looking at the screen I press answer and raise the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

 _"Wha....Who the hell is this?"_ It was a woman's voice. One that I was not familiar with.

I didn't like how rude she sounded on the phone, especially since SHE called ME.

"Um...I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be asking that. You were the one who called me."

_"What....this isn't Michael's phone?"_

I blinked confused. Why would this be Michael's phone?

When I pulled the phone away to look at it my eyes widened as I realized I didn't have my phone at all.

It was Micheal's.

"Ma'am I am so sorry. My phone was sitting right next to his I must have grabbed it by accident."

 _"Are you one of his 'associates' or something?"_ She sounded unamused.

I try not to anger her further as I was the one who made the mistake here. "No I'm just......a friend of his. I'll go find him right away and tell him that you called. Are you his mother that I've heard about?"

 _"Mother?"_ She sounded offended by my question. _"I'm not his mother, I'm his damn wife!"_

~~~~~~

_Adrien's POV_

I can't remember how many shots I've had so far. I kinda lost count when the amount I drank hit double digits. A crowd of people gathered around me cheering me on, encouraging my drinking spree.

The next shot the bartender slid over to me he has said. "Here it is the final one! If you can take in that last shot without passing out you brake our bars previous record!"

I stared at the glass as the clear liquid sat completely still in the confines of the tiny glass.

The crowd began to chant around me. "Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!"

Well I was always a crowd pleaser. So why the fuck not right?!

I grabbed the glass in my hand chugging it down and slamming it back on the counter.

I sat there as everyone watched in complete silence. I felt a rumble in the pit of my stomach, and it felt as if something was making it's way up and trying to get out until finally....

I belched.

Screams and cheers mixed with laughter were heard all around and even though I was still standing straight. I felt like I was falling my whole head was spinning and it looked like there was three of everything.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a girl with dark hair and pale skin.

"Hi there handsome.~" she said.

I couldn't bring her entire face into focus. The only thing I was able to see clearly was the smirk on her lips.

_Marinette?_

I wanted to hold her so I drew in closer. Resting my head on her shoulder.

"Wow you don't waste any time do you, Mr. Agreste?"

What was with the formalities all a sudden. Then again...I always got a little tingle whenever she called me that. I hope it isn't a kink of mine.

She grabs a hold of my hand and I feel my feet walking forward. I don't know where I'm going not do I care.

As long as I was with my princess.

_Normal POV_

The girl leaded Adrien to the back where he followed her into a private lounge. He was drunk and super out of it making it easier for her to manipulate his drunken state into follower her.

She recognized him the moment his face came into view. Adrien Agreste was one of the richest men in Paris and extremely handsome and with the amount of drinks he's consumed it wouldn't be hard to seduce him. He already seemed drawn to her for some reason.

They entered an empty lounge and she closed the door behind them. The woman pushed Adrien's chest causing him to fall on his back on the cushions. He stared at the ceiling with a blank expression, he was helpless.

"This is going to be fun.~" The girl got on top of him and began to pull down her dress strap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this update got finished alot sooner than I expected.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed....unless you suffered just like the last chapter.
> 
> I'm finally caught up on Don't let me go. Starting now this story will be updated every Friday.
> 
> Sorry lovelies but you'll have to wait until then for the next chapter.
> 
> See you laterz! Ciao!


	40. MINE!

_Marinette POV_

I've put up with a lot of things in my life.

I've spent more than four years trapped in the same class as Chloe. I've been told that I was untalented and common when I began working under Mr. Agreste.

Hell, I've even spent five years crushing on a boy that I deemed as untouchable.

I detest liars with a passion, I don't like being lied to and I don't like lying to other people which is one of the downfalls of being Ladybug.

I have to tell lies to keep people from figuring out my secret so I can protect the ones I care about and even though a lie is a lie no matter how you put it. At least I always had a valid reason for it.

I can't think of a single reason why a married man would lie about being single and not tell his wife where he is and who he's with.

After hanging up the phone I marched out of the bathroom and headed back down the hall towards the lounge Micheal and I were in.

I opened the door to find the man looking around as if he was searching for something. Most likely his phone.

When he finally saw me he gave me a smile. "Marinette I'm really glad you came back."

I grabbed my phone from the table. "Really? Why's that?"

"I wanted to apologise for my behavior earlier." He said with a shy smile. "Do you think maybe we could put that aside and start over?"

"Cut the bullshit Micheal. You don't know me too well so I'm just going to tell you now. I'm not a fucking idiot."

His smile went away and he looked at me confused. "W..what are you talking about?"

I tossed his phone to him which he fumbled to catch. "Why don't you ask your wife."

The last thing I saw was his shocked expression before I turned my heel to leave the room. I ignored his calls for me to stop and made my way to the main part of the club.

I was ready to go home so I searched the club trying to find one of my friends a bunch of people were gathered by the bar cheering for someone to finish a shot or something so I just stayed away from there.

After about 5 or 10 minutes of looking I found a couple over by the wall making out with one another.

_Is it just me.....or did that girl's outfit look awfully familiar?_

Getting a closer look I see that the girl was in fact Alya and she was currently lip locked with Nino.

_I should've known...._

I reached over and pinch Alya, she jumped away from Nino and turned around almost as if she was ready to punch someone. When she noticed it was me she calmed down a bit still a little pissed.

"What the hell Mari?!" She shouted.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked. "I'm all partied out."

Alya was a little tipsy and it was more than obvious that she was in fact drunk, but she was still able to tell that something was wrong.

"Did something happen?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when we're out of here." I promised. "Have you guys seen Adrien."

"I think I saw him heading over there not to long ago." Nino said pointing to the direction of the lounges. "I thought he was with you cause it looked like he was following someone."

That's odd. Who could he have been with? "I'm gonna go look for him. I'll meet you guys outside the hallway."

I headed back in the direction of the lounges. Hoping that I'll find Adrien before I run into Micheal again.

"Adrien? Adrien are you here?" Avoiding the room we were in together I call out for Adrien, but I didn't get a reply.

Passing one of the rooms I heard the sound of a woman's giggle.

"I promise you'll have a fun time Mr. Agreste."

I froze, wasn't sure if I heard what I heard correctly, but my curiosity was getting the best of me.

I opened the door slightly peeking in side. There was a dark haired woman and her dress was pulled down showing her red laced bra, but that wasn't even the worst part.

The worst part was that she was on top of Adrien. MY Adrien.

I slammed the door open, the woman looked over surprised, but she wasn't my concern. Adrien was lying on his back and by the looks of it he was close to passing out almost as if he wasn't even aware at what was happening.

I glared at the woman. "Get OFF of him."

"Excuse me? Who invited you?" She said in a snark tone that only pissed me off more.

"I'm not going to say it again." I began to to approach them. "Get off. Of him. NOW!"

"And who are you exactly?"

"I'm his GIRLfriend!" Okay that wasn't exactly true, but it wasn't exactly false either she was just making me SO angry.

"Girlfriend? The media said nothing about him having a girlfriend!"

"Well Congratulations, you get the exclusive." I grabbed her by her dress pulling her off of him. Don't know why I was suddenly so violent, but at the moment I really didn't give a damn.

"Adrien?" I tried to shake him awake. "Adrien are you okay?"

His shirt was pulled up and his pants zipper was pulled down , but it didn't seem like she had went any further than that before I got here.

Adrien groaned opening his eyes slightly. He looked at me with a smile.

"Hey Princess~" he said in a slurred tone. "Why don't you come down here and give me a kiss hmm?"

Yep he was definitely drunk, probably more than Alya. He didn't even realize he was acting like Chat.

"Come on." I said pulling his shirt down and zipping him back up "It's time to go home."

"What about my kiss?~"

"Later, right now we need to go." I helped him off the seat and put his arm around my shoulder to help him keep his balance.

The girl was too busy fixing her appearance to try to stop us from leaving so we walked out the door together. We made it out of the hallway to meet up with Nino and Alya. Noticing Adrien's drunken state Nino went to his other side to help keep him straight.

"Dude, what the hell happened? You never drink this much." He asked.

Adrien didn't answer he simply chuckled. He was definitely wasted.

I felt my hair being pulled back violently and I reached back to remove the hands of whoever was yanking away.

"You think I'm going to let you get away with that you bitch!?" I realized it had been the woman from the room, finding her hand I managed to pull her off of me pushing her back, she looked ready to jump at me again until Alya stepped in.

"Hold up!" She said. "Now I know I didn't just see you pull on my girl's hair."

"And who the hell are YOU?" The girl asked angrily.

"I'm the girl who's going to beat your ass if you try that shit again." Alya shouted back.

"This has nothing to do with you so get out of my way whore!"

Alya scoffed and reached up taking out her earrings. "Looks like I'm gonna have to smack a bitch!"

Alya tackled the woman to the ground. A crowd had started to gather to watch the fight. I was about to go over to stop her, but a hand grabbed onto my arm preventing me from doing so.

To my surprise and disgust I turned around to find that it was Micheal. I tried to pull away.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Marinette please just listen to me!"

"I don't want to hear ANYTHING you have to say!"

"I just want to-"

A fist came in contact with Micheal's jaw and he was pushed back into the crowd of people.

Adrien was standing next to me clutching the fist he used to hit Micheal.

"SHE'S MINE!" he grabbed onto me and pulled me towards his chest.

The increase of violence grew across the club and eventually it turned into and all out brawl. Guys were punching each other and throwing each other across tables and girls were pulling on hair and ripping dresses.

"Nino get Alya!" I shouted to him. He rushed over to her pulling her off the woman and I turned around towards Adrien. "We need to go now."

Staying near the wall taking the long way around the club we managed to make it out of the exit. Rushing towards the car we all piled inside hearing the distant sound of police sirens as we began to drive away.

Alya sat in the passenger seat with the seat reclined. "Why'd you stop me?! I could've taken that bitch out with no problem!"

"I know you could've babe." Nino said. "I know."

Adrien's head rested on my lap in the back of the car. He rubbed his cheek against my thigh and if I wasn't mistaking it almost sounded like he was purring.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "We should probably stop at a hotel tonight." I suggested. "If Adrien's dad or Nathalie see him like this...."

"They'd skin him alive." Nino finished. "Don't worry I'm already on it."

While we sat at a red light Nino took out his phone to search for the nearest hotel. I continue to comb my fingers through Adrien's hair while I looked out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late update. I had some personal issues to deal with and I couldn't bring myself to finish the chapter in time for the update. 
> 
> Hopefully the next one will actually be here on Friday as promised.
> 
> See ya!


	41. I need a break.....

**(Not a chapter)**

**Okay....this is really hard for me to say...**

**So I'm sure you noticed that there haven't been many updates recently and I've mentioned that there were things I was dealing with in my personal life and I tried to not let that stop me...**

**But lately....it's been too much.**

**I can't write chapters with the same passion I once had. My problems In the real world are effecting the way I write in here and I don't want that to continue.**

**Originally, this was going to be me telling you guys that I was going to stop writing Fanfictions. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get my life together soon enough to be able to continue so I planned to just quit altogether.**

**I was convinced by some friends to not completely drop my stories. I don't want to stop writing to be honest I want to continue writing, finish my stories and be able to write more in the future.**

**But my friends did agree that I needed a break.**

**As much as I want to keep up with the weekly schedule, it's kind of one of problems of my stress. I just wish I thought of it before I decided to post so many stories at once.**

**Im not going to go deep into my problems but it is something I need to deal with and I didn't want to have you guys Wondering why there was no chapters posted.**

**I may come back every now and then and post a chapter, but for now I won't be able to post weekly.**

**One day I'll go back to following the schedule for each story, but for now I guess the stories will be on sort of a stand by until I can get things situated.**

**Thanks for listening and I hopefully I can come back to give you guys the story you deserve.**

**Have a wonderful day.**


	42. Hotel Turenne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you spend an hour on Google trying to search for hotels in Paris and then you realize that you rather be AT the hotel rather than looking at it.....
> 
> I WANNA GO TO PARIS!!!

_Marinette POV_

Nino drove us to the nearest and cheapest hotel that his GPS could find. We figured we would check into a hotel that wouldn't have to many people around to be able to recognize the famous Adrien Agreste.

Luckily, Hotel Turenne was a 2-star hotel that was only 10 to 15 minutes of a drive away from Le Baron Paris. There weren't many bystanders out on the streets especially since it was well after 2 o'clock in the morning.

Nino parked the car in front and got out of the driver seat and approached the back, from there he opened the door to Adrien's side and we managed to get him up and out of the car.

Nino helped Adrien walk into the doors of the hotel while I helped Alya out of the passenger seat.

Alya was more sober and lighter than Adrien making the task of moving her much easier than it was to get Adrien out of the club.

Nino booked a couple of rooms for the night. Adrien who was half conscious leaned against me the entire way up to our rooms and Alya who kept chewing Nino's ear off asking 'Who was the bitch you were talking to?'

Nino sighed. "Alya that was the receptionist."

"Do I have to beat her ass too?!" Alya shouted.

"I'm starting to think I should limit the amount of alcohol you consume from now on."

When we reached our floor, I suggested that Alya and I share a room while Nino and Adrien took the other, but Alya had clung to Nino's arm with a huff.

"No way girl. My man Nino here needs to learn how to treat a REAL woman." She looked at him with a drunken, but also sultry look.

I can already see the blush spreading down Nino's neck and there's no doubt he has the same desire hidden in his eyes.

"Okay we're gone then." I say rolling my eyes and dragging Adrien with me. "Goodnight."

Entering the room with Adrien I lead him in and help him make his way towards one of the beds and help him lie down. Once he settled I take a good look around the room.

For a hotel with 2 stars it was very much cozy and it even had a great view of the city from its window. As much as I adore taking in the beauty of the city, I needed to close the blinds to prevent any prying eyes who may have followed and recognized Adrien here at the hotel.

After closing the blinds, I turn to look at the blonde who seemed to be fast asleep already. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed staring at his gorgeous face....he really was perfect.

Perfect.....and he was Chat Noir.

Funny, no matter how many times I told myself that today, I still couldn't completely bring myself to believe it, but now it seemed.....right.

Reaching towards him a moved a bit of his hair from his face, but before I pulled back he grabbed my hand.

I gasped, clearly not expecting this since I was sure that he had fallen asleep.

"M...Mari?" He said weakly. "Is that you?"

I took a deep breath and replied. "Yes, it's me."

"I feel.....woozy princess..." He must of still been out of it, he hadn't realized he called me by his other nickname for me.

"You just need some rest." I said simply. "I'll see if I can get you some water and something that will help with your headache later."

When I made a move to stand up, he held on to my hand tighter.

"D....Don't go..." He tugged on my arm urging for me to come closer. "Stay...please."

I was about to retaliate, but something in the mist of his voice made me want to stay, so I did. I sat back down and he reached up with his other hand to pull me closer to him.

Even in his continuous drunken state, I was able to see it clear in his eyes. Desire, want,dare I say...love, and possibly lust as well.

My heart is beating like crazy, I need to know how he feels. As unfair as it is to do this now knowing he won't have any memory of it all tomorrow morning, I needed some kind of confirmation.

I always thought that Adrien would never see me in the same way Chat did, and then come to find out that he IS Chat. Which met he's felt the same way all along or....Chat's feelings for me may have not been as real as I thought...

"Adrien.....how do....you feel about me?" I asked.

He blinked. "You should know princess.~" he smiled.

"I need you to tell me. Right now, tell me how you feel about me. Do you like me or...or are we just...just..." The words I wanted to say were drifting away from me, I didn't know how to say it.

After a minute of silence, I was convince that I wouldn't get an answer, but I felt his hand squeeze mine.

"You drive me crazy Marinette." He said. "To the point where I think I've might've gone insane and....I really like......no...I love it." He brought my hand to his cheek. "You are so sweet...so beautiful...so sexy. I want to touch you, I want to feel you, and hold you in my arms. I just....just wish I took you mine sooner...."

"What do you mean?"

"That son of a bitch Micheal is what I mean." He said angrily. "I hate that you're always with him lately, I hate the very thought of that bastard being NEAR you."

He lets a slight hiss and I try to hold in my laugh and say. "Well you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Huh?"

I lay down and rest my head on his chest. "You're all I need.." I closed my eyes and listened to the steady beat of his heart. It relaxed me for a good minute and I looked up at Adrien who was staring down at me.

He stared intensely, almost like he wanted something from me. It didn't take me long to figure out what that could've been, especially when he reached for my face pulling it closer to his until our lips were connected.

It was at that moment I realized I wanted to be with him, just as much as he did with me. I didn't fight back his kiss, I couldn't. He held on to me so tightly, but his touch was still gentle at the same time. One hand held on to my waist and the other caressed my hair.

My hands gripped his locks as I returned his kiss with just as much passion as he gave to me. Shifting my weight a little so I could get more comfortable I ended up on top of him and we kept at it.

This man...is the only one who can make me like this. To make me lose control like this, any logical thought in my mind always flew out the window once he began to touch me this way.

Adrien flipped me over and I was on my back while he was above me. He leaned forward kissing my lips and then slowly pressed his against the nape of my neck.

I moaned in pleasure which only got louder when he used his hand to squeeze my thigh beneath my skirt.

I was starting to think he was going to go all the way for a moment. Before I could figure out whether or not that would be a good idea tonight, all of his movements came to a sudden stop.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him. "Adrien?"

His eyes were close, and I could hear the faint sound of a snore.

He had fell asleep.

I sighed, shaking my head slightly. He definitely was my silly kitty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> I'm sure alot of you were expecting a naughty hotel room scene. Sorry but that didn't happen.
> 
> I figured I'd finish up this chapter since it was halfway completed. I'm still going through a bump in my life so chapters are going to take more time.
> 
> Thanks for understanding.
> 
> Ill see you guys with more chapter soon.
> 
> Toodles~


	43. Hungover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone for all your support. As much as you guys enjoy this story I'm glad to have your understanding about my situation.
> 
> Long story short I'm no longer in a relationship.
> 
> So.......yeah....
> 
> Tbh I wasn't sure if I could continue writing romance stories because of it but I've learned to cope with it.
> 
> So with that said let's get started shall we?

_Adrien POV_

Oh God what the hell had happened last night?

I woke up with the biggest headache I've ever experienced and it hurt like hell. My body ached as well but not like my head did. It felt like my brain was beating against the inside of my skull.

I'm going to need some major Tylenol for this.

Opening my eyes a little I noticed that the ceiling was unfamiliar to me. The room was dark, but due to the sun peeking through the closed curtains there was still enough light to see.

I tried to get up, but came to the realization that something was on top of my chest. My eyes widened as I realized that the something was actually a someone.

And that someone was Marinette.

I nearly choked on my own breath and finally began to analyze the situation.

Judging by the room we were obviously in a hotel. Marinette was still dressed in her clothes from the club meaning we had came straight here. Her shoes were on the floor and I was currently shirtless.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!

I desperately try to search through my memories for the answers. The last thing I remember was drinking with Marinette and then I suddenly became really thirsty. So I had another drink...then another....then another....

Did I really get wasted last night to the point where I can't recall the events that occured from then until now?I never really was much of a drinker, but it would definitely explain why it felt like I was experiencing a really bad hangover.

I heard Mari began to shift and was slowly beginning to awake from her slumber. My heart stops when she opens her eyes, then it speeds triple time when she lifts her head to look at me with those crystal blue eyes.

"....Adrien?" She says tiredly. I gulped wondering if she could hear or perhaps feel the increased rate of my heart beating uncontrollably.

"A....Adrien??" She said my name again, but this time it seemed like the situation finally dawned on her.

She quickly sat up, face turning red most likely matching mine at this point. We sat there staring at each other for what seemed like forever and the silence was beginning to suffocate me.

As much as I want to find out what happened last night, I honestly am a little afraid to find out.

Almost as if she read my mind she asked. "I'm guessing you don't remember anything that happened last night huh?"

"Well....it would be nice if you could refresh my memory a little." I said in a slight chuckle.

There was a glint of disappointment in her eye and she looked a little sad. It quickly went away and she gave me a smile. "You may have went a little overboard with the drinking last night. You were drunk along with Alya so Nino and I thought we should stay here to avoid any suspicions from your father."

I nodded. It made sense, my father would most likely skin me alive if he found out about this, but something bothered me....

"Did....anything else happened last night?" That look in her eyes, she looked as if there was something she wanted me to remember, something that she wasn't going to tell me herself. Maybe if I pushed it...

"Well...." She started, "You did punch my date in the face."

"I did what?!" I gripped my aching head. I do remember Micheal being there, did I really go that far?

Marinette threw me off a little when she started laughing. "Yeah, but don't feel bad. It turns out he wasn't right for me all along."

"What do you mean?"

"That stupid son of a bitch was married this entire time." She said rolling her eyes and had an annoyed glare. "I just can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for his lies the whole time. I really am an idiot."

I started to get a little mad hearing her talk about herself like that and whatever bad feeling I had about hitting Micheal instantly went away. The only thing I regret is being too drunk to remember I had done it.

"You're not an idiot Marinette." I grabbed her hand and she looked back at me. "He's the idiot for thinking he could get away with trying to fool a girl as amazing as you."

She looked down at our hands, keeping away from my gaze for a moment. "So you... really don't remember last night when you and I got in this room?"

As much as I tried to search through my memories nothing came up, but I can tell by her tone that whatever it was that happened here, she wanted me to remember.

"Did.... something happen...between us?" I had to ask, I needed to know. Was it possible that in my drunken state I could've poured out my feelings too her....or worse......

Marinette hesitated almost as if she was considering whether or not to tell me the truth. When it looked like she came to a conclusion there was a hard knocking at the door.

"Rise and shine you two!" It was Alya's voice. Marinette got up from the bed and went over to open the door. I quickly grabbed my discarded shirt off the ground and slipped it back on.

When Mari opened the door, Alya greeted her with a smile. "Morning! Is Adrien up too?"

"Yeah we just got up not too long ago." Marinette answered.

"Great, are you guys ready to go? Nino went down to the lobby to check us out of the rooms."

Marinette looked back at me. "Are you feeling okay to walk downstairs?"

"Yeah." I answered. "I just need some Tylenol or something to help with my headache you know?"

"I think there might be some in the shop downstairs." Alya said. "Nino had to get me some, my head was hurting like a bitch."

Marinette and I put our shoes on and followed Alya to the elevator. While we headed down, Alya was looking hard at Mari and shifting her eyes towards me a couple of times.

"What are you looking at?" Marinette had asked her what I was thinking.

"Oh nothing." Alya said with a smirk. "I was just thinking how Nino and I weren't the only ones who had a little fun last night."

I raised an eyebrow at that statement and Marinette asked slightly confused herself. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this fucking hickey on your neck girl." She pointed at the side of Marinette's neck.

Shocked I leaned forward to get a look, it was only for a second before Mari's hand flew up to her neck and she began turning red.

Did I do that??? Was that the thing that happened last night that Marinette was trying to see if I remembered? It had to be me WHO ELSE would it have been? I sure HOPED it hadn't been anyone else!

"I...It's not that!" Marinette said completely flustered. "I just got...bitten by a mosquito..that's all!"

"Mmhmm..then how come you're not saying anything...Adrien!"

"W..What?! Are you saying that I did that?" She was probably right, even though I have no memory of marking Marinette, I can't say for sure that it wasn't me.

The elevator doors opened and Alya walked out with a laugh. "You two are ridiculous."

~~~~~~

_Normal POV_

Two weeks....

Two weeks since that night at the club and Marinette and Adrien still haven't gone anywhere with there sort of official not completely official relationship.

Marinette knew his secret and she wondered just how far she could push him as Adrien.

She tried every possible trick she could think of, anything that would cause him to slip and reveal his feelings for her or at least let on that he was Chat Noir.

Every now and then she'd "accidentally" brush against him whenever they sat next to each other.

She "fell" on his lap when she was heading over to the couch in his room after they had agreed to have a movie night.

Hell, she had even intentionally left her door unlocked and cracked opened when she asked Adrien to accompany her on an errand downtown. When she took too long Adrien went over to her room to see what was keeping her and he had caught sight of her through the crack with nothing but a towel and her hair was down.

And how did he react?

He quickly shut the door and rushed back to his own room.

She knew that her actions were effecting him to an extent because every night Chat would come to her room more hot and bothered than he was the previous visit, ravishing her more and more each time and she wondered just how much more could he take?

Mari was starting to get inpatient and she wondered if she should just outright tell him that she knew he was Chat, but then that would also mean she'd also reveal being Ladybug and she didn't feel like that was the right way to tell him for some reason.

Besides after everything he's done Marinette felt that she deserves to mess with him a little as long as she knew his secret without knowing hers, but eventually it would have to come to an end.

Marinette stared out the window as she thought about her predicament then an idea came to mind.

She figured it was time to turn the tables in this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in!
> 
> If you haven't seen Black Panther already you should! ITS A GREAT MOVIE!
> 
> I would even go as far as to say it was one of the best life action Marvel movies I've ever seen!
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! More coming......eventually!
> 
> Ciao!


	44. MomoCon 2018

**Hey guys what's up?**

**I got a quick announcement for you guys.....are you ready for this.**

**Well no need for build up you can already see it in the freaking title.**

**ANYWAY LETS GET RIGHT TO THE POINT!!!**

**I'm going to be attending this year's MomoCon at the Georgia World Congress Center in Atlanta GA**

**On May 24 -27**

**I'm gonna be there for ALL FOUR DAYS.**

**Last year I had attended for one day and it was AWESOME.**

**This year I'll be able to be there for EVERYDAY.**

**See if you can find me**

**If you want to know more follow me on Instagram ( _BluroseSnow_ )**

**I'll be posting pictures of my cosplays soon.**

**I'm going as Harley Quinn, Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**

**P.S if for some reason I can't go as Ladybug, I'll be going as Chat Noir for that day instead.**

**Hope to see some of you guys there. I wasn't able to find alot of Miraculous lovers last year cause the show was too new. Hopefully I'll get lucky this year.**

**If I don't see you There I hope to see you guys at future conventions!**

**Au Revoir!!!**


	45. Turned Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains sin⚠ Wow....it's been awhile since I wrote one of these chapters...

_Adrien POV_

It's official. I am definitely losing my mind, that's if I hadn't already lost it already.

I can't act normal around her anymore or at least not without freaking out on the inside.

I'm completely aware of every single move she makes and every little thing she does and Marinette has no idea.

She doesn't know how I get this tingling sensation whenever a part of her body brushes against mine. She doesn't know that every time I'm alone with her I want to pull her close and just kiss her until our lips were numb and even more after that and she DEFINITELY doesn't know how much I wanted to kick her door open that day I caught her in a towel and just have my way with her.

Something was wrong with me....

Something was REALLY wrong with me...

I know Marinette's actions are purely innocent in all this. I'm the one who's sinned, I'm the one who's tainted with the very thoughts that have been running through my head for the past week.

No matter how much I think I can't figure out where this extreme lust is coming from and why was it focused on Marinette?

I never thought this way about Ladybug.

If I'm to get anywhere with Marinette on a romantic level I need to get my priorities straight first.

Until then....I just....need to act normal. Shouldn't be too hard right?

~~~~~~~

_Chat Noir POV_

I think a run through the city was just what I needed.

I was a little surprised to get a sudden call from Ladybug asking to meet me tonight. I figured it may have been an akuma or maybe she wanted to do a quick patrol of the city.

I wasn't expecting this.

On a particular rooftop, Ladybug stood there next to a picnic blanket on the ground. There was food, two wine glasses filled with champagne judging from the bottle and two lit candles.

I chuckled a little confused at what was going on. "What's all this Ladybug?"

She simply smiled at me. "Well you and I have been working really hard lately. We make sure the city safe along with whatever we do during our normal lives. I figured we deserved a little break from all that."

I sat down on the blanket admiring the display for a moment before I started eating. "This is certainly a surprise M'lady. I never expected you to be the seducing type.~" I winked.

She rolled her eyes taking a seat and started to eat as well. "This is just me being nice Chaton, nothing else."

"Are you sure you don't have other intentions?" I teased a little further picking up my wine glass. "How do I know you're not trying to get me all liquored up so you can take advantage of me later?"

Her eyes widened before her expression matched my smirk. "I'm sure you would love that wouldn't you?"

"Maybe....but I happen to be somewhat in a commented relationship M'lady. Such a thing would be simply scandalous." I picked up a piece of bread and took a bite.

"Somewhat? Did things not go well with that girl of yours afterall?"

"No it went well it's just.....I....kinda screwed things up..."

"How did you screw things up?"

"I did something.... something that...I can't really say... something that you wouldn't approve of at all..." I could feel my ears go flat on my head. "I'm pretty sure I ruined any chance of possibly being with her for real and the worst part about it all, she doesn't even know that I did it and the guilts been eating me up for days."

Ladybug looked as if she was deep in thought before finally responding. "Well Chat, I don't exactly know what to tell you, but I won't press you to tell me either. We've been partners for 5 years now so I trust you and I'm sure whatever it is you'll tell me when you're ready that said..." I felt her hand reach over and rest on mine. "I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

I smiled, I really did miss Ladybug's company. Aside from the sudden akumas here and there we never really sat down and talked like this. "Thanks Ladybug."

She grabbed her glass and raised it up. "Why don't we make a toast?"

"What should we toast too?" I asked picking up my glass as well.

"How about the fact that I haven't heard a single cat pun since you got here?" She said with a smirk. "That's gotta be some kind of record."

"Oh but you simply cat live without them can you M'lady?" I said matching her smirk. "I know you find them purr-fectly a-mew-sing."

**(Only one author was harmed during the cringiness of this pun.)**

"Well it was nice while it lasted." She said rolling her eyes and we both laughed.

We then touched our glasses together and drank.

Ladybug and I continued to Chat a little for the remainder of the evening, but as the time went by I began to feel more and more.....woozy.

My sight was starting to get a little fuzzy and I had the sudden urge to lay down.

Ladybug must have noticed that I didn't seem so good since she asked. "Chat? Are you okay?"

"Um...yeah." I answered. "I think I'm just a little tired, I should probably head back." When I tried to stand up my knees felt weak as if they would give in at any moment.

Suddenly it felt like I was falling, I expected to feel the impact of the concrete surface, but instead I felt a soft embrace. Using the little bit of strength that remained I opened my eyes to stare deep into the blue orbs that belonged to Ladybug, something about her eyes were taunting my very mind. It was the same feeling I got each time I've looked into Marinette's recently.

I felt her hand stroke my hair as she continued to stare down at me. She didn't seem fazed by my dizzy state. Instead she leaned in and whispered in my ear telling me to relax.

Then I blacked out.

~~~~~~

_I'm awake, but I can't move. I have no control of my body. No matter how many times I try my limbs won't give in to the commands that my brain tell it to do._

_I take a moment to analyze the situation. It feels like I'm lying down on something soft....a bed perhaps? How did I get here? Wasn't I just with Ladybug and where exactly could I be right now?_

_I still can feel the leather of my suit as Chat Noir, was I still transformed?_

_There's a scuffling sound in the room I'm in. I wasn't alone, was I with Marinette?_

_I hear footsteps coming my way and the bed I'm on shifts a bit. After a moment I feel leather against my cheek._

_"Chat? Can you hear me?"_

_Ladybug? Did she take me somewhere after I passed out? She couldn't have taken me to her place could she? Wasn't she concerned of the possibility that I would figure out her identity from this?_

_"If you're wondering where you are right now. We're currently in your room right now at the Agreste Mansion."_

_If I had any sort of control of my body right now I would have tensed. She said, 'My room in the Agreste Mansion.'_

_That meant.....she knew...._

_HOW?!_

_That's not possible, that can't be right. This must all be a dream it had to be.._

_I heard her giggle and I felt her lift up one my hand. She took of my ring and I felt my transformation wear off. Then she climbed on top of me._

_"I can't believe I've never saw it before. You were Adrien this whole time." I felt her leather hand on my cheek again. "Then again, I'm probably the one person you least expected me to be, but I'll give you a hint because of the state you're in." She whispered in my ear, despite my current state I can still feel myself shiver at the action._

_"I'm the same girl you kissed on the ferris wheel. The one who played those video games with you and watched those movies together. I'm also the same girl who you touched while she was sleep. Ring any bells?"_

_Suddenly the feeling of leather was gone and I felt soft skin against my cheek instead, but I was still mostly focusing on her words cause to me it sounded like she was saying she was...._

_"M...Marinette..." I don't know where I felt the strength to say her name, but I doubt I'd be able to say it again._

_"At least I know now that you're not completely unconscious." She said with a giggle._

_There's no way this is happening. Marinette is Ladybug??? This was definitely a dream I'm sure of it now._

_"Remember those pills you gave me? Well when I only took half it paralyzed me, but my mind was still awake. I was aware of everything you did to me although at the time I thought it was a dream..." I felt her sit on my abdomen. "I used the remaining pill and mixed it with your drink...it's why you're like this right now."_

_So Marinette did this to me....no she wouldn't....this was all just a dream. I'm having another one of THOSE dreams again. That's....that's it._

_"Those nights you came into my room. You made me feel really....really good. I want to do the same for you. It only seems fair that the roles be reversed."_

_So that's what this is, my mind had put me in a situation where I've taken Marinette's place and she was taking advantage of me. Was this my subconscious trying to punish me for what I did?_

_I feel my shirt come off, then my jeans. In just a few minutes I'm completely naked. Nothing happens for a moment before I feel her soft hand on my chest._

_"You really are a handsome man~" she says seductively. "I never really could get over my feelings for you, but I fell in love with you all over again this whole time." I feel her breath against my lips. "I really do love you Adrien."_

_She kissed me and suddenly what I thought was a nightmare became a dream, her lips are just as soft as before and taste just as sweet. The only thing that would make this better is if I had control of my arms, I'd be holding her in them right now._

_I felt her tongue slip pass my lips and I moaned slightly at the action. The faint taste of wine and sweets filled my senses and it felt so good. Eventually her actions were starting to get a rise out of me, she noticed._

_I can feel Marinette move down my body. I felt her near my appendage and the thought of what she might do next made me shiver in pleasure. To my surprise and delight she wrapped her hand around it and gave me a stroke._

_"You're so big. I'm surprised you were able to fit inside me in the first place." I felt her thumb rub the tip. "I wonder how you taste?"_

_Wait...was she going to?_

_The next thing had me gasp a little. Oh God she was licking me, she was licking my dick. I was twitching at the amazing feeling and I could feel myself getting harder. She sucked on the tip stroking the rest of my shaft and I couldn't do anything but take it._

_The longer she went at it the more the pleasure increased. She took more of me until my entire length was consumed by the heat and wetness of her mouth._

_It felt so good, I can already feel myself building up. I was gonna come soon._

_That's when she stopped._

_DAMMIT I WAS SO CLOSE!_

_I was so horny and frustrated, why didn't she finish what she started, is this part of my punishment?_

_I hear the sound of fabric hit the floor and the bed shifts once again as she climbs on top of me. This time I feel nothing, but her soft skin. She was naked before me._

_I felt her grab my cock and she pressed my tip against something hot and wet. It didn't take me long to figure out what it was._

_"Mmm...so good." I hear her moan and it's an instant turn on. I just love hearing her voice._

_She slams her hips down and I can feel the tightness as I plunge deep in her wetness._

_This almost feels too good to be true. Almost like it wasn't a dream at all._

_She took a moment to get use to my length before she slowly began to move her hips._

_She started to build up speed as the time went by and I can feel my pleasure rising once more. She rode me hard and I can't think of anything that could possibly be better than this._

_Actually....that's a lie._

_What would make this better is me being able to control my body. I want to grab on to her hips and plow deeper into her hole, I want to be able to see her face and hear her moans at the same time and I want to look into her eyes and tell her that I love her over and over again._

_Most of all, I want her. I want her to be mine and she would have been mine if only I didn't fuck it up for myself._

_My luck really sucks._

_I feel a certain spot inside of Marinette that doubles the pleasure for both of us. We moaned in unison and I can feel her getting tighter already._

_The wetness doubled and the amazing feeling finally pushed me over my limit. I came deep inside of her, there were no barriers between us, not even a condom._

_It felt amazing being able to fill her up with my essence, like I had finally made her completly mine, but that was only wishful thinking..._

_This was a dream afterall..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you sure it was a dream Adrien?
> 
> If my prediction is correct, I'd say we have about 1 or 2 more chapters until we reach the Epilogue.
> 
> I'll put money on it.
> 
> *Puts down $3.50 because that's all I got*
> 
> I'm ballin like a mofo B(


	46. At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is....the final chapter before the epilogue...I should probably say something sentimental to commemorate this moment.....
> 
> But since I can't think of anything I'm going to say screw it and just start the chapter.

_Normal POV_

Adrien groaned slightly as he gently arouse from his slumber. The sun was out shining brightly through his window signaling that it was time to get out of bed. He sat up slightly and yawned.

That's when he saw the hand on his chest. He stared at it and his eyes traveled over to his left to see the body of the girl it was connected to.

He gasped seeing Marinette's sleeping face and shot up from the bed.

_No no no not again!_

Adrien gripped his hair trying to search through his memories once again at what happened, but then he realized something.

They were in his room.

To make matters even more confusing there was no memory that he was went her last night, the last thing he remembered was being Chat Noir and the only person he was with was.....

Marinette gripped the sheets slowly awakening from her slumber due to the lack of warmth she was missing when Adrien got out of the bed.

Adrien wondered what he should do, but she was in HIS room. He needed to find out what happened.

Marinette sat up and yawned holding the sheets up to her chest. She smiled up at him. "Good morning Kitty.~"

The blonde blinked at the woman as he was still trying to process everything. From the looks of it she seemed to be completely naked under the sheets. Was he still dreaming?

The blunette's eyes trailed down to his lower half and she started to giggle. He raised an eyebrow before following her gaze to see what she was looking at.

Adrien's face visibly turned red at the realization that he wasn't wearing anything either and he was completely exposed. He grabbed one of his pillows from his bed covering his front and looked back at the woman on his bed.

"Marinette what the heck is going on?!" He finally asked.

"You don't remember huh?" She said not to surprised by it. "Or maybe you do and you just haven't realized it yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, you probably think it was all a dream, but it really did happen."

Adrien thought for a moment searching his memory. He remembered being on that rooftop with Ladybug, they ate and drank together. Then he started feeling sleepy....then....then....

He froze as the memories of last night were becoming clear, last night wasn't a dream at all.

"You're Ladybug...." He said and then it really started to click. "YOU'RE LADYBUG?!"

"Is it that much of a surprise Kitty?" She said with a smirk. "Then again I was just as surprised when I found out your secret."

"Kitty? Wait....you know that I'm-?"

"Chat Noir?" Marinette finished. "Yes I know."

"H..How did you find out?"

"You know those pills you lent me?" When he nodded she continued. "Well I only took half of one and instead of putting me to sleep it paralyzed me. So I was awake during your...visits."

The color drained from Adrien's face at every word. She was awake, she knew what he did.

He felt sick, he was on the edge of losing her forever and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"You....you hate me don't you?" He said sadly and braced himself for her answer.

Marinette scooted over to Adrien's side and hung her feet over the bed. "I doubt I could ever hate you, besides I think we're...both guilty of the same crime at the moment."

Adrien was confused at what she meant at first, but the memory of last night hit him once again like a ton of bricks.

"Wait.....you DRUGGED me?!" The blonde said completly shocked.

"Possibly..." Marinette answered with a guilty expression.

"But why would you do that?!"

"Explain to me why you snuck in my room TWICE and I might give you an answer."

Adrien instantly went silent and sat next to Marinette pillow still in his lap. "Marinette I don't know what to say. I remember it all started about a couple of weeks ago and I started to feel more attach to you and it started to get out of hand. I don't know how to apoligize and honestly I don't have an excuse." He looked over at her. "I'm so sorry Mari, if there's any way you could possibly forgive me, if there's anything I could do to make it up to you please tell me and I swear I'll do it."

"Hmm...well there is one thing." Marinette said getting up from her spot on the bed. The sheets had slipped causing Adrien to turn away blushing tremendously. She picked up a pillow from the bed. "Hold still."

"What?" At that moment he was smacked across the face with tremendous force by the very pillow she picked up. He fell to the ground with a grunt and looked back at the blunette who just smiled.

"I think I'll be able to forgive now." Marinette said laughing.

"Okay I deserved that." Adrien said getting back up just to be smacked again. "Hey! What the hell Marinette?!"

"What?" She had an innocent smile. "You said you deserved it."

"I meant the first one I didn't know you were gonna sock me agai-" Before he finished Marinette swung the pillow at him again. Now that he thought about it he always wondered why the hell Marinette was so damn strong, now that he knows she's Ladybug he finally knew why.

"I'm sorry were you saying something?" She said with a smirk.

This time when Adrien got up he caught the pillow before it hit him and tossed it to the side. Marinette squealed when he grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her down on top of his bed.

"Are you done now?" Adrien asked with a playful glare.

"Yes I'm done." Marinette said between laughs. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me for what I did as well."

"Done." He said lying down next to her. "Besides, I probably deserved it anyway."

"So....what now?" She asked. "You're Chat Noir, and I'm Ladybug. How do we go about this situation?"

"However you want M'lady." Adrien said grabbing her hand. "I'm pretty sure you already know where my feelings lie." He kissed the back of her palm which made her smile.

Marinette rolled over on her side and looked into the depths of Adrien's emerald colored eyes. She leaned in and kissed his lips which he gladly returned.

"I think.....I'm curious to see where we go from here." She whispered against his lips.

Adrien smiled and move a piece of her hair that had fallen in front of her face before replying. "So am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!
> 
> Next chapter is the Epilogue. 
> 
> I gotta say I'm sad and happy that this story is coming to a close.
> 
> I'll explain why later.
> 
> Working on the Epilogue now. Hopefully you guys won't have to wait as long!
> 
> Love you all!!!


	47. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.....should I.....Ah what the heck I might as well.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains Sin!

_~4 months later~_

_Normal POV_

"Adrien! Adrien look!" Marinette shook the blonde by the shoulder pointing at the plane window. "I can see the island!"

Adrien leaned over the blunette's shoulder to look as well. "Yep that's the island alright."

Marinette and Adrien, along with Nino and Alya rode a private jet to the island of Oahu in Hawaii. Alya was still asleep resting her head on Nino's shoulder.

"Man I'm so excited! My first out of the country trip!" Marinette said with glee. "I'm so glad your dad assigned me to go on this trip with you. I'm sure they'll be plenty of sights that'll inspire me to make awesome spring and summer designs."

Adrien chuckled, he had convinced his dad into having Marinette assist with the Hawaiian shoot, but secretly it was an excuse to take an overseas trip with his girlfriend.

The plane made its decent into the islands local airport. Nino gently shook Alya awake making her aware that they were landing soon.

Once the jet had finally reached the ground the began to grab their carry-ons and exited the plane. They had arrived a couple of days earlier than planned so luckily there were no photographers around to disturb them.

Marinette and the gang stepped out of the plane and walked down the steps. At the bottom two hawaiian residents welcomed the group. In there hands were leis which they offered them and placed the flowers around their necks.

Up ahead a car was waiting for the group, ready to take them to their next destination.

Alya who was now fully awake looked out there window along with Marinette admiring the city together. Nino was just as excited being that this was also his first trip out the country as well.

Marinette scooted back over to Adrien taking a hold of his hand once again. "So what hotel are we going to since you refused to let me make the reservation."

"Who said anything about a hotel?" Adrien said with a smirk leaving Marinette confused.

They arrived in front of a secluded beach house that was bigger than they have ever scene.

"Oh yeah we are so turning up!" Alya shouted as she jumped out the car once they came to a complete stop.

"Dude did you rent this place out?!" Nino asked his friend.

"Of course it's our first trip together and..." Adrien looked back at Marinette kissing her hand. "It's the first trip with M'lady, of course I was going to give her the best."

Marinette blushed when he gave her a wink and rolled her eyes with a smile.

Inside the house the decor was breathtaking. The setting sun shined brightly through each window and in the back there was a pool with a view of the beach and lanterns were lit all around giving off a charming glow.

Alya finds one room in particular that she finds beautiful. "Yep this one's ours!" She goes over to Nino who's carrying their suitcases and drags them into it.

Adrien laughs at the sight. "That's cool. Marinette and I are going to be in this room down the hall."

Marinette is the first to arrive inside the room and gasps at the sight. It was bigger than the suites in Le Grand Paris back home. "This is where we're staying for the next two weeks?"

"Mmmhmm." Adrien grinned. "When we get settled in I made reservations for us in one of the local restaurants. I'm sure you're hungry."

"I'm starting to think you intentionally planned for us to come here early."

"Guilty." He admits. "I wanted us to have a little time to ourselves before it's all work and no play."

"Well I guess it's not all to bad. Now you'll have a couple of days to rest before the shoot." She walks over to the blonde and places her hands on his chest. "Will you be able to sleep alright?"

"We'll ever since you made it a habit of sleeping next to me I've been fine." Adrien wrapped his arms around her frame. "Plus I'm pretty sure the side effects of those pills wore off by now."

_~~~2 months ago~~~_

_"Wait so these aren't normal sleep pills?" Adrien asked his current doctor._

_"No they are not. You're last doctor, Dr. Wallis, must have prescribed them to you by accident. He's recently been relived from his duties from this facility for giving this same drug to a man who was using them on girls that he met online." The doctor informed._

_"So if these aren't sleep pills then what exactly are they?" The blonde ask._

_"Well technically it IS a sleeping pill but with a side effect. It was made to put your body in a state of paralysis, but while your body is in an immobilized your libido increases through the night. In other words it's a roofing drug that makes you have sexual urges while you're asleep and that urge carries on even after you wake up and the urge stays until it's appease."_

_Well that sorta explained why he suddenly had a sexual attraction to Marinette, but it didn't explain the dreams or the sudden feelings he developed._

_Then again...those feelings had been there the whole time. Who was he kidding?_

_"If you would like we can give you the correct prescription pill for you?" The doctor suggested._

_"No thank you." Adrien replied standing up. "I think I'll be fine without them from now on."_

_~~~~_

Marinette jumped on top of the King sized bed admiring how soft it was. She had only slept for a few hours on the entire plane ride here cause she had been too excited.

Adrien sets there belongings over by the wall and joins his lover on the bed.

"How exactly did you convince your dad to let all four of us go together?"

"Well you're making sure that the shoot goes well and that the outfits are just right. Alya's recording the whole thing for publicity back home and Nino.....well he's just along for the ride, but my father didn't mind him tagging along."

"I'm really glad we got to take this trip together." Marinette says with a genuine smile.

"Me too." Adrien agrees. "I did promise that I'd take you afterall and I'll do anything to make you smile princess."

"Ugh.....Gag me." Plagg says sticking his head out from Marinette's purse.

"Plagg don't be rude." Tikki scolded him from inside before flying out.

"Oh Tikki I just remembered that there's a nest of Hibiscus and Plumerias out on the patio begging for your attention." Adrien informed.

"Oh I love those flowers! Plagg are you coming with me?" The small bug asked.

"Wait give me a second." Plagg fazed into Adrien's bag and opened it from the inside. When he came out he was holding a wheel of Camembert cheese. "Alright I'm ready." The kwamis flew out if the window.

"I hope Alya or Nino doesn't catch them." Marinette said slightly concerned.

"I wouldn't worry about them to much." Adrien said nonchalantly before climbing on top of the blunette. "Now I believe I would like to give some attention to my beautiful princess."

Adrien began kissing her neck causing her to giggle and her hands trailed up his chest to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"I want you Marinette..." He moaned in her ear.

"I want you too Adrien."

"You're still on the pill....right?"

"Yes just like every other time you keep asking me I'm still on the pill." She teased. Marinette had started taking birth control pills a week before they started dating, but Adrien still felt as though he needed to ask.

"Just checking, wouldn't want you taking advantage of me in my sleep again and having me come uncontrollably." He teased back.

"Oh like you're one to talk." She says before grabbing his face and pulling him down for a kiss.

Adrien her chest closer against his and his hands began to roam all across her body.

Adrien sits up a bit allowing Marinette to wrap her legs around his frame. She can feel the bulge in his pants and the thought of having him deep inside her again made her wet with anticipation.

Adrien pulled up her shirt from off her body and slipped his hands behind her back to unclip her bra removing the garment as well. He stayed still admiring her bosom once again which produced a blush from Marinette.

"Do you really have to stare like that every time?" She asked slightly embarrassed.

"Mmmhmm." Adrien answers with a grin. "You're just so beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her lips, then her cheek, then her neck, he left a trail of kisses until he reached her chest.

Licking his lips he kissed the top of Mari's breast emitting a moan from the girl. The blonde then trailed his tongue over to one of her nipples and began to tweak the other one.

He then turned his attention to her other breast and his hand began to work on unbuttoning her shorts. When they finally came undone he  slid them down past her legs and began to trail his finger across his lover's panty line.

Marinette reached up and began tugging on his shirt urging him to take it off. Adrien willfully complied letting her unbutton the rest of his shirt so he could remove it and throw it in the floor with the rest of their clothes.

The model kissed her again while he let his finger slip past the undergarment and started rubbing her wet spot.

"A...Adrien." He slipped one finger inside and her moans increased in volume fueling his desire further. "Faster...." She said between moans.

Adrien grinned as he purposely went slowly gradually teasing her insides. "What was that princess? I didn't catch that."

"Adrieeeeen!" Marinette begged as she came little by little wanting a full release of pleasure so bad.

After a few more minutes of teasing Adrien gave in to his lady's desires. Adding another finger he began pumping them back and forth faster than before.

Marinette's back arched as the sudden force made her body tingle with pleasure. She can already feel herself being pushed past her limit. She gasped when he bent forward and began to tease her clit with the tip of his tongue as he continued to fuck her with his fingers.

Judging from the tightness around his fingers he knows she's about to come, but he won't let her, not yet at least. He loves the sound of her screams and moans when he plunges into her as she begs him to make her come.

Adrien removes his jeans and boxers revealing his erection. The sight of it always caused Marinette to blush and she still wonders how the hell he's able to fit THAT inside of her.

He lends down and pecks her lips once again as he positions himself above her. Slowly, he pushes himself inside getting through her tight walls. He rubs her lips with the head teasing it, and begins to push more in her.

Marinette grips his back as she feels him push on in, her moans encouraging him to shove it further, but he doesn't want to her so he takes his time. She lets out a slight gasp as he gets it all the way in. In a good pace, he pumps inside her making her body fill up with pleasure. She slowly comes making the bed and Adrien wetter.

"Go f-fasterr!" she moans as she struggles to catch her breath. To her wish, he does and doesn't slow down. He grips the bed frame behind her and goes in harder and harder and faster and faster. The bed starts to shakes as he goes in deep making her scream and curse feeling it all inside her build up the pleasure. "A...Adrien I'm gonna...I'm gonna...."

"Me too....oh god I love you..." He lets go of the bed frame and grabs her legs pushing them back allowing him to plunge deeper.

"Oh fuck!" Marinette gets tighter and tighter until she's finally coming all over Adrien's member.

Adrien wraps his arms around her pressing her firmly against his chest as he comes deep inside of her as well.

They fall back on the bed completly exhausted from there previous activity. Adrien lies down on top of Marinette careful of his weight and sighs as she reaches up to comb her fingers through his hair.

"That was worth the 20 hour wait on the plane." Adrien says with a purr.

Marinette giggles and kisses his forehead. There's a knock that causes them to look over by the door.

"Hey I just wanted to let you guys know that we're going to go check out the pool so when you're done fucking feel free to join us." Alya said from behind the door.

"Seriously." Nino spoke as well. "We can hear you dudes from down the hall." He started laughing.

Adrien groaned and rested his head on Marinette's shoulder while she simply rolled her eyes.

"Some time in the pool might be fun." Adrien said as he lifted his head to look at the blunette. "What do you think?"

"I think we can go in a little while." Marinette pushed the blonde on his back and straddled his abdomen. "I'm not quite ready to stop yet."

Adrien smirked and wrapped his arms around the frame of his princess as she leaned down to give him another kiss.

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *After I type "The End"*
> 
> ......omg......it's finished.....ITS ACTUALLY DONE!! 
> 
> After nearly two years I've finally finished Don't let me go.
> 
> THIS CAN'T BE REAL!!!
> 
> To my readers give yourself a pat on the back cause you made this possible! 
> 
> Stay tuned for upcoming announcements!
> 
> Ciao!


	48. Done

**Man what do I say for this?**

**Well this story became my most popular story on Wattpad, Fanfiction. Net and Archiveofourown.**

**Every loved it, telling me that this was one of there favorite Fanfictions for Miraculous and I honestly was surprised each time I heard it.**

**That being said this is also my most HATED Fanfiction. Yes the content of the story and the events used to push the plot along were very touchy. I've gotten some pretty hateful message in both private and public (which you won't find cause I've chosen to delete them. There's a difference between criticizing someone's story and just being an ass)**

**I understand that the use of non consensual situations may trigger a lot of people. I hesitate to say the word "rape" because when I think of that word there's no feeling to it at all it's such a disgraceful word and I don't like saying it and if anyone still reading this story saw it that way I'm very sorry.**

**I've had readers even tell me that they've stopped reading the book because they were uncomfortable with it's content and that I should be ashamed that I would write something like this.**

**Okay ignoring that I've place multiple warnings all throughout the chapters and in the SUMMARY (or the first chapter) of the story that is the FIRST thing you see before you start reading.**

**This is a STORY and I'm not the ONLY person who has this stuff in their stories I can name several others with the same. Just because it's in my story doesn't mean I SUPPORT it.**

**I'll admit at the time I did not see what Adrien did to Marinette as rape and that was very ignorant of me to think that way I've had a few readers explained to me (without being a jerk.) why this situation could be seen as rape. So I'm not going to shut it down, but I'm not going to go back and REWRITE anything either so stop asking.**

**Anyways so this story was created because I suddenly had the urge the write a sinful Fanfiction.**

**I've read so many of them and I had just turned 18 so you can say I became.....more experienced with the topic.**

**I'm going to be honest this story wasn't supposed to be more than 10 or 20 chapters long, but then the actual sin didn't even come until way later and I ending making an overarching plot that had a lot of questions in need of answering.**

**So much for having a simple sin story.**

**To make things even more ironic, my first time writing a sin chapter isn't even in this story it's in ANOTHER M RATED FANFICTION OF MINE.**

**Well it's been a long ride and I'm glad you guys stuck around until the end. I LOVE THIS FANDOM SO MUCH!**

**You're all wonderful, you're fantastic and most of all you're....**

**MIRACULOUS!!!!**

**Hehehehe sorry I had to.**

**Catch you on the flip side!**

**Edit: oh by the way, I forgot to talk about the whole pill situation and I'm just gonna say that all that crap was just medical nonsense I put together I'm not entirely sure such a pill exist. XD**

**Then again I also watched The Hangover so who knows what's real anymor** **e.**


	49. Sorry no Sequel :(

**For those who keep asking.....sorry but there isnt going to be a sequel.**

**I don't even know what I would even do for a sequel to this story that I haven't already done for my other stories. Plus I'm currently working on a sequel to another Completed fanfic of mine so it would be too much.**

**And you guys know what happened the last time I bit more than I could chew....yikes...**

**I have other stories though if you haven't read them yet...and not to brag or anything but I'd say they're really good.**

**Check out Laffaire: which is a story about Marinette and Adrien in a sexually platonic relationship also known as FWB (Friends with benefits)**

**Fifteen Again: Young Marinette meets Adult Adrien. What more can I say?**

**Or if you're a Disney nut you can also check out my Au to Miraculous**

**Miraculous Mermaid: The little Mermaid Au**

**A Miraculous World: Aladdin Au.**

**Hopefully you'll find one of these stories just as or more enjoyable than Don't let me go.**

**Thanks again!**


	50. Thanks for reading!

**Again I want to say thanks for all the love and support I'm so glad you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it for you.**

**I have plenty of more ideas for stories in the future so I hope you guys will stick around to read them!**

**So remember everyone.**

**Stay fun**

**Stay strong**

**And most of all**

**Stay Miraculous!**

**Blue out!!!!**


	51. Please Read

**Hello Everyone.**

**There's something really serious I need to talk about.**

**So as you know Don't let me go has been completed for a couple of months now.**

**The content of the story can be offensive to some ppl given that this kind of thing happens to ppl in the most unpleasant ways.**

**And I was given a reminder of that....**

**As most of you know I was attending MomoCon this year it was supposed to be a fun event for me and my friends but I ended up coming home early.**

**This is why.**

**On May 25 - 26 I wasn't feeling too good so I ended up passing out on a couch in the lobby of the hotel where the event was taking place.**

**My friends had said that they tried to wake me up a few times but I wouldn't budge so they decided to let me sleep and leave me there on the lobby couch I have no memory of this part because of my half conscious state and I don't think that they are lying either since I'm known for being a hard sleeper.**

**I don't know what time it was when they left me there I just remember falling asleep around 10 and I didn't wake up until 2 in the morning.**

**And what do I wake up to?**

**I wake up to a group of guys touching me while I'm asleep.**

**I was freaked out and I instantly got up and left the area.**

**I thought my friends were in the karaoke room that was just a few feet away and I went to go look for them so I'd be able to surround myself with ppl I trusted.**

**But my friends were no where in sight.**

**I spent 15 minutes searching that area thinking they couldn't have went too far. Then I'm caught by a security guard who tells me that my friends are at a restaurant down the street and that they asked the security guard to watch me.**

**I didn't know what to say.**

**I was scared out of my mind and my friends weren't even around to help because they just straight up ditched me.**

**I called my boyfriend (we got back together awhile ago) and he had to pay a $30 Uber just to get me back home.**

**And the worst part about it all is there was no apology said about it. In fact from what they said they act like me being molested was MY FAULT.**

**That being said I am no longer friends with those ppl and I no longer associate with them.**

**Logan's Chapters will be deleted from all my books and any author's notes involving her or Pink will be deleted as well.**

**And pls do not send any hate or threats to them enough harsh words were said I just want to continue with my life.**

**I don't want any reminder of them so I'm wiping everything.**

**And I know you guys liked Logan's Chapters and thought they were funny and will probably miss them.**

**Well here's the secret....Logan didn't really write those chapters**

**I did**

**Those chapters were parodies that I came up with based on Logan's commentary in my stories.**

**She never wrote anything I just said that she did so she could get more followers for her birthday**

**I'm sorry for the lie.**

**I won't delete Don't let me go I DON'T WANT to delete Don't let me go.**

**But I want each and everyone of you to understand that rape and molestation is a serious matter.**

**And I've always known that but on that night that I was left alone I've gotten a serious reminder of just how serious it is.**

**If someone comes to you about another person touching them with no right to do so.**

**For the love of God help that person don't just act like it doesn't matter.**

**And if you have friends and you go hang out with them in a public place especially in the middle of the night where ANYTHING could have happened you stick together no matter what.**

**What was that saying from Lilo and stitch?**

**Ohana means family, family means no one gets left behind.**

**I guess they were never my family...**

**Overall I'm completely fine it was a little jarring for me but I'm doing well I have plenty of friends and family here who are still supporting me through thick and thin.**

**Thank God that nothing happened to me so I can keep writing stories for you guys :)**

**Stay Miraculous and Thank you for listening**

**I love this fandom.**


End file.
